Magic Touch
by AngelicDragons
Summary: In a world where magic is real, Maura Isles has just become Chief Medical Examiner for the State of Massachusetts. Jane Rizzoli is a detective with the Special Projects division of BPD. With dark magic wielding serial killer on the loose, Maura and Jane each use their abilities to solve the case, with unexpected side effects.
1. For My First Trick

**I'm really going out on a limb here. Science Fiction I know and love. Fantasy, I'm not so good with. But, as I was reading the Rizzoli and Isles fan fiction this idea literally came out of know where. So I put it to computer. Now I'm going to put it to you, the reader, and see what you think about.**

 **I really need input for this. I'm totally out of my comfort zone with this little story and if I'm totally destroying the Jane/Maura dynamic I'll shut it down.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles. I don't even have a rent to buy option.**

* * *

"You really should come to the winter ball, dear. It will be quite the occasion this year. Garret will be taking his family's seat on the Court."

Maura rolled her eyes. She should have known that the first call from her mother in eight months was about the Court's Winter Ball. The Court. She let out a snort of contempt. The magi court hadn't had any real power in hundreds of years. Even the European families had let go of most of the traditions. She didn't understand why families in America couldn't do the same. Especially considering they had fought a war to get out from under a king and his court to found the country.

"Mother, I haven't attended one of those since I was twelve. I disliked every second of it then. I have neither the desire nor patience to go to one now."

"But darling, Garrett is still very much interested in you. This would be the perfect time…"

"I'm not interested in him. I will not be part of that world. I have my own career, my own goals, and my own dreams. I will not marry someone simply because of the way it looks or how it betters my social standing. I'm certainly not going to marry to better your social standing."

"Maura, be reasonable. With this marriage you could become…"

Maura knew what was coming and felt anger begin to creep up her spine. "Really mother. You want to have this conversation again about status? We both know that even though I am legally your daughter that the fact I am not blood matters in your world, to your friends. You would have me marry someone I don't love simply to fit in?"

"Maura."

"No. I have a calling. My gifts and my training have given me a purpose in life. If you don't understand or appreciate that, it isn't my problem. It fulfills me. I don't care what you, or your society friends think about it."

Detective Vince Korsak appeared at the ME's door. Seeing her on the phone he mouthed "Should I come back?"

Maura waved him into the office. "I have to go mother. There is a detective in my office." Maura ended the call without waiting for a response. Maura smiled. "What can I do for you Vince?"

Detective Korsak sat down on the couch in the ME's office. Korsak was a sergeant detective in the special project's department of the Boston Police Department. That was the department that caught all the cases that involved the strange and bizarre. As a result, everyone in the division was a magic user. Several even had specific gifts. Korsak had the gift of precognition. He couldn't divine the future consciously or deliberately, but his flashes of insight had helped to solve more than one major case and saved many lives along the way. In her four months as Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, he was the closest thing to a friend Maura had made. "I was hoping we could go over some of the findings from the latest attack scene. I had some questions, but I can come back if you are busy."

"No, detective, not busy as all. In fact I was looking for a polite way to get out of that conversation."

"Doc, I've told you can call me Vince."

"And I've told you to call me Maura."

Korsak smiled. "What? You don't like the nickname Doc?"

Maura returned the smile while shaking her head. "What did you need Vince?"

He sat the reports down on the table in front of the sofa as Maura got up from her desk to join him. "I wanted to make sure I had the timeline down right."

Forty minutes later, there hadn't been a break through, but Korsak had a much better handle on the order and timing of events of the latest killing. Korsak was in the middle of asking another question when his phone rang. When he saw who was calling, he grimaced.

Bringing the phone to his ear, he skipped any greeting. "Where are you?" "What! Are you out of your mind?" Korsak jumped up from the sofa, bumping the table and knocking the files to the floor. He didn't even notice. "NO! I'm on my way! Damn it, Jane! I mean it, wait." Korsak turned heading for the door when the feeling struck him. It wasn't even an image like normal, just an idea, an itch at the back of his mind. He turned and looked at the ME. It went against all of his training and experience to bring an untrained person to a situation like this, but he had learned through hard experience to never to ignore his intuitions.

"Doc. Come with me."

Maura was hesitant for a second, but the look on Vince's face stopped her protest. She walked over to her desk, grabbed her bag, and followed him out of her office.

As the elevator opened into to the parking garage, Korsak pulled his phone back out and called dispatch. He gave them an address and told them that an officer needed assistance. As they made their way to Vince's patrol car they passed a group of uniforms carrying their lunch. Vince's almost looked shocked when he saw them.

"Frankie!" He pointed to the uniform leading the group. "You guys follow me."

The young patrolman looked at the detective with a smile until he got a good look at his expression. "What's wrong Korsak?"

"It's Jane."

The four patrolman dropped the bags they were holding onto the ground and sprinted for their cars. The three vehicles blasted out of the garage in a whirlwind of speed and sound heading for the last known location of Detective Jane Rizzoli.

* * *

Korsak jammed the breaks as he got to the address he had been given. Before he exited the car he turned to Maura. "Don't get out of this car. The keys are in the ignition. If things go badly, if you hear anything, you leave."

"I can't abandon…"

Vince cut her off. "You leave, Maura!" With that he kicked the door open and headed toward the house. The last words she heard him say were "Frankie, Manny, with me. You two go around back."

As she watched them disappear through the front door, she slid herself over into the driver's seat. She still wasn't sure she could actually leave, but she would try and do what she was asked. The minutes began to drag out, more officers began arriving on scene. The arrival of more people immediately made Maura feel better. That feeling came to a crashing halt when she saw Vince emerge from the front of the house.

"I need a medic." He shouted.

Technically, Maura wasn't a medic, she was the coroner. She had given up a life in emergency medicine for a life speaking for the dead. She had tried working on the living, but every time she failed it took a little piece of her soul. When people found out that she could wield healing magic, a rare and difficult gift among the magi, her failure felt even greater. Given her training and her gifts, her patients and their loved ones thought she could fix anything, but doing that was beyond anyone's abilities. The pressure finally pushed her out of working on the living.

None of that mattered when she saw one of her (only) friends crying for help. She reacted instinctively. She opened the door and left the car. She began running toward him, not even sure what she was going to do. Maura didn't know who was hurt until he turned sideways to go down the steps of the house so as not to lose his balance. That's when Maura recognized the person he was carrying. It was Detective Rizzoli. Maura remembered the first time she had met the detective. She had been undercover with vice and dressed as a prostitute. Maura had tried to pay for her breakfast in the café believing that she actually was one. She had even given her the money while wearing crime scene gloves. She had been mortified when she realized that she was actually a police officer. She had since seen the young detective many times, having become Vince's partner. She was often in the morgue asking after cases or watching autopsies. They had even had lunch together in the café once. That's when Maura found out she was the youngest person ever to become a member of special projects.

"Korsak!" She exclaimed as she reached him. "Put her down. What happened?"

Korsak gently laid the unconscious woman on the ground. "He used black fire. Look at her hands." Maura could hear the terror in his voice. Black fire was a truly awful magic. It not only burned matter, it burned the very magic a person carried. Maura could tell from the condition of the woman's hands that she must have been actually casting a spell when the fire touched her. "What spell was she casting when it hit?"

"She wasn't. She's a source. That's why the damage is so bad. Dr. Isles," Korsak looked up into the doctor's eyes. She could see the panic, fear, and desperation there. "Maura, please help her." Korsak didn't know why he thought she could help, he could only hope that he had brought her to help Jane.

A source. A magi that doesn't need intricate spells and devices of power to perform magic. The magic came from themselves. She was a kindred spirit, like Maura herself. Maura nodded her head and looked at the woman laying in front of her. Should could be sleeping except for the horrible purple and black burns starting just below her elbows extending all the way to the tips of her fingers. Maura noticed, not for the first time, the long and delicate her fingers were as she examined the damage. Her hands were so badly burned it looked as if they were coated in tar.

"Of course. Of course. I'll try." She didn't even have time to wonder why he thought she could help. She hadn't told anyone about her abilities. She didn't have time, because all the old fears over took her. If she couldn't help the detective, would Korsak forgive her? Would she forgive herself? She decided it didn't matter, she had to try.

Maura closed her eyes and held her hands just inches above the unconscious woman, letting the power course through her and seep into the person beyond.

"Doc?" Korsak gasped. "You're a healer?"

Maura ignored the question concentrating on the task at hand. The process began like it always did. She felt the small crackle around her like static electricity as she focused her power and as it grew in intensity her whole body warmed and began to vibrate with the force of it. She could feel the pain and damage of the woman in front of her. She focused on the pain, on the damage, on the burns. She began to feel them slowly recede. After a moment, the sensation began to increase. She opened her eyes, startled by the sudden draw on her power. As she looked down she saw the eyes of the long haired brunette fly open. Her eyes were white. No pupils. No iris. Maura attempted to move, unsure of what was happening, but with speed that defied even magic, the wounded woman wrapped her badly damaged hands around Maura's. Maura felt a surge of power unlike she had ever known. A blinding light pulsed from the women's physical connection. She could feel magic from the wounded woman reaching out and surrounding her as she felt her magic surround the detective. The sensation felt incredibly intimate yet completely comfortable. Maura was vaguely aware of Korsak shouting something and others running for cover. She realized that she should be afraid but the sensation was the single greatest feeling she had ever known. It felt like all the love and happiness in the world had chosen her as a vessel, and it was filling her to the point she might burst. It was the last thought she had before the world went dark.

* * *

"Doc? Maura are you alright?"

Maura heard a muffled voice in the distance. Rather than respond to the voice, she opened her eyes. The light was absolutely blinding causing her to quickly regret her decision.

"Doc! Thank God. Are you in pain? What do you remember?"

Maura attempted to focus her mind, concentrating on the voice and the questions being asked. What had happed? What did she remember? She was with Korsak. She was in the car. Someone was hurt. Someone was burned with black fire. She was trying to help. "Vince? Detective Rizzoli!"

"She's doing well, Doc." The voice answered. "No one is sure exactly what happed, but her hands are in better shape than anyone ever thought possible. Right now, you are the priority."

Maura turned her head, her eyes coming to rest on Detective Korsak. "What happened? Was there an explosion? Was anyone hurt?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Korsak said handing her a cup of water. "You were holding your hands over Jane, healing her injuries, when she came to. She grabbed your hands with hers and everything exploded in light and magic. I could feel the power rolling off you and Jane. It didn't exactly cause a physical explosion, but the release of power was massive and a little scary. Even people on scene that aren't magi felt the force of it."

"Did it hurt anyone?" Maura was horrified at the thought that she could have hurt people with her abilities.

"Quite the opposite actually. Jane is doing better than anyone thought possible. She is going to need some physical therapy, but the damage of the black fire is almost completely healed. The doctors here are astounded by it. In fact, people in close proximity to the…event…, I guess that's the best way to refer to it, feel good. I twisted my ankle running down the stairs at the scene, but its fine now. Nicks, cuts, scrapes? All gone."

Fear scraped at the back of Maura's mind. "The Dark Sargent? Was he healed?"

Korsak's face fell. "Enough not to die, but he is still in bad shape and in custody."

Maura closed her eyes. "It shouldn't work like that." She mumbled. "It doesn't work like that." She said more forcefully.

Korsak took the moment to indulge his curiosity "How does it work, Doc? Why is a healer spending her time as a medical examiner?"

Maura sighed. "Because people expect you to be able to fix anything. Eventually, you expect it too. When you can't? A little piece of you dies every time you fail. It's no way to live. As far as my ability, I have to concentrate incredibly hard to heal people and I'm drained afterwards. The idea of healing that much damage? Magical damage at that. I should have been able to save her life, but not the use of her hands. I certainly shouldn't have had enough left over to help people I wasn't even concentrating on."

"I'm glad that whatever happened, that your power did what it did."

A though occurred to Maura. "How long have I been out?"

"About an hour and a half. When you lost consciousness we moved you out on the same bus as Jane."

"I should still be out cold. At the very least, I should be exhausted." Maura took stock of her condition. "I should want to sleep for hours, but I feel really good. Refreshed actually."

"Has anything like this ever happened before?" Korsak asked.

"No, never. I've never had anything like this happen before. I've never even read about something like this." As that statement sunk in, it caused Maura to lose her train of thought.

Korsak whistled. "Really Doc. You haven't heard of it?" He shook his head. "I think that worries me more than it actually happening."

Maura gave a nervous smile. "It worries me to."

* * *

After the on call doctor visited, Maura was released. Rather than go home she decided to go with Detective Korsak up to the waiting room where Detective Rizzoli's family was located.

As they rode up in the elevator something occurred to her. "Korsak…"

"I've told you to call me Vince, Doctor."

"And I've told you to call me Maura, Detective."

Korsak laughed. "Touché."

"Why were you in my room and not with Detective Rizzoli's family?"

Korsak looked embarrassed. "I was with Jane, to make sure she was alright. No offense Doc, but she was much worse off than you. The doctor's downstairs assured me that you were going to be fine. When Jane came to the first thing she asked was if you were alright. I told her you were unconscious but in no immediate danger. They were prepping her for surgery on her hands and she told me I needed to check on you. Make sure you were alright. I think she's worried that whatever happened is her fault. She was worried she had hurt you. Asked me to come down and sit with you until you came to."

"She remembers coming to at the scene? Does she remember grabbing my hands? Does she remember what happed during the event, as you called it?"

"Really didn't have a lot of time to talk to her about it. They were rolling her into surgery almost as soon as we got here. She came to as they were taking her off the bus. I thought she was going to try and get off the stretcher if I didn't agree to check on you." Korsak seemed a little embarrassed. "I would have anyway Doc, after they took her back."

"I know. Thank you Vince."

"You are welcome Maura."

They continued the remainder of the ride up in silence.

* * *

As they approached the waiting room, Maura slowed her pace. She hadn't been nervous about seeing someone she helped or their loved ones in quite some time, but this felt different. If Detective Korsak noticed, he didn't say anything. There were three people in the room. The older woman and man she assumed were Detective Rizzoli's parents. The younger man was dressed in a police uniform so she couldn't quite pin down his relationship to the detective. After a moment she recognized him as the patrolman that Korsak has spoken to in the parking garage. His name was Frankie, she recalled.

Sensing her unease, Korsak provided introductions.

"Dr. Isles, these are Jane's parents Frank and Angela Rizzoli and this is Frankie Rizzoli, Jane's younger brother."

"I hate to meet you under these circumstances Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli. I am very sorry." Maura nodded her head toward Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli. She was completely unprepared for the matriarch's response. Angela launched herself from her seated position and wrapped Maura in a bone crushing hug.

"You saved my little girl. I'll never be able to thank you." Mrs. Rizzoli pulled back to look Maura in the face for a second then brought her in for another crushing hug. "Thank you so much Dr. Isles."

Maura bent one arm at the elbow, gently patting the woman's back. "I'm just glad I was able to help, and please call me Maura." As Angela continued to hold her tightly Maura was becoming a little uncomfortable.

Mrs. Rizzoli muttered something into Maura's hair.

"Excuse me."

She pulled back again. "You can call me Angela."

Just as she was about to pull Maura in for a third hug a voice came from behind Angela. "Ma. Ma! Let go. She's turning blue. You are squeezing so hard."

"Oh!" Angela squeaked, quickly letting go and taking a step back.

Maura held up her hand before anyone else could speak. "It's fine." She took a deep breath, steading herself.

Korsak took the moment of rather awkward silence to ask the question foremost on his mind. "What did the surgeon say?"

Frankie responded. "He didn't see any effects of black fire. I don't think he actually believes it happened. They took her into surgery to fix the damage done to her hands by something being…" Frankie stalled in his speech, struggling to get the words out. "Something being stabbed through her hands."

Both Frankie and Maura visibly winced at the news.

Korsak looked between the two of them and motioned for them to follow him into the hall. Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli didn't even seem to notice them leave. Both completely lost in there worry and fear. As they walked through the doorway into the hall he turned to the pair, his expression souring. "I didn't want to say this in front of your parents Frankie, but you should know. The Sargent has earth magic. He puts stakes of ash or iron wood through the hands of his victims. He uses it as kindling for the black fire. He likes to make little limbs and leaves grow into the wound. It hurts more and allows the fire to spread better."

"That bastard." Frankie swore.

"We've got him now Frankie. We've got him. He's going down for the attack on your sister and the woman she rescued along with the four previous victims. It's over."

"Not for Janie it isn't. It's just starting for Janie." Frankie responded.

Korsak nodded, acknowledging the road to recovery now facing his sister. "Did they say how long the surgery would be?"

Frankie looked at his watch. "Two to three hours. It's been an hour and half so far. We haven't heard anything since they took her back."

The words were out of Maura's mouth before they fully registered in her mind. "I'll see what I can find out." With that she turned on her heel and headed down the hall toward surgery.

Korsak and Frankie watched her go.

"So that's Dr. Isles? Jane's mentioned her a couple of times." Frankie asked.

"Yep." Korsak answered.

"So she really always dresses like that? I always figured she was coming from some fancy dinner or uptown party when she showed up at crime scenes." Frankie asked.

"All the time. Even since the first day on the job. Her idea of dressing down is $400 slacks and a sweater made from specially bred baby sheep." Korsak responded.

"Yeah. Not exactly normal work attire for a Medical Examiner."

"It is for her."

* * *

As she badged through the security doors that lead to the operation suite, Maura tried to focus her thinking. Normally the sound of her heels clicking against the floor comforted her with a sense of rhythm and an air of authority. Now the sound was destroying her ability to concentrate. She thought she knew her power, knew her abilities, but this was completely out of her realm of understanding. She shouldn't have been able to heal black fire wounds. Magical injures were difficult to heal at the best of times, add to that, the spell was specifically built to resist magical influence…it just shouldn't have been possible. She wasn't even going to think about the minor injuries of those nearby being healed. She didn't understand why she felt so good. She knew when she started to help the detective that the amount of energy she was going to expend was going to leave her wiped out, but she wasn't. She felt refreshed, rejuvenated even. What bothered her most, was that she didn't have a theory as to what happened. Nothing she had ever read, watched, or studied shed any light on what happed when she attempted to help Detective Rizzoli.

As she approached the board in surgery, she scanned for the team operating on the detective.

"Dr. Hemshaw. Excellent." She whispered to herself. Not only was he and the team he worked with, excellent, she was on very friendly terms with the doctor. Getting information from him wouldn't be difficult at all.

Luckily this was a teaching hospital. She made her way through some doors and up a set of stairs that led to a viewing room for the surgery. She made her way to a seat in front of the windows that looked down on operating room. The view that greeted her completely broke her train of thought. Detective Rizzoli was laying on the operating table. If was possible, she looked even paler that she had appeared when Korsak laid her on the lawn, begging for help. Being hooked up to the machines made her look closer to death than life. Her arms where laid out at forty-five degrees to her body. Dr. Hemshaw was currently working on her left hand. Maura could see the skin pulled back and the broken tendons and cut muscles. Maura turned away from the sight without thinking.

It took her a moment to realize what had happened. It had been a long time since she had gotten squeamish at blood and tissue. Just another strange thing to add to her very strange day.

Dr. Hemshaw noticed her in the gallery. He knew that the gallery had speakers relaying everything that was said in the operating theater. "Dr. Isles. I was told that this detective was one of yours. I don't know what you did, but it was excellent as all ways. I really wish you would come back to the fold."

Maura let a small smile slip across her face. Her old Professor was never going give up on bringing her back into the theater. She hit the button that allowed her to speak to the room. "It was an emergency. I am sure that your work it far better than mine."

"I doubt that. It is true it was black fire? I find it hard to believe. There are no signs of that sort of magical damage." He never looked up from the work he was doing.

"Yes. When I got to her she was burned from her elbows to the tips of her fingers."

That caused the doctor to pause and look up at the gallery. "If I didn't know that you can't lie, I would swear you were. What happened? There are no signs of damage to the dermis or epidermis. There isn't even scarring from healed burns, not to mention none of lingering nastiness associated with a curse such as black fire."

Maura paused for a moment, thinking. She wish she had an answer to the question. "I don't know what happened. I was hoping you might have an explanation."

"Other than it being a miracle? No I don't. She is in excellent condition, considering. There is no trace of magical damage. The damage to her hands, while painful and extensive is repairable. She will need intensive physical therapy, but she will make a full recovery. She should be back in the field in four to six months."

"Can I tell that to the family? They are in the waiting room. It's sort of the reason I came back here."

"What? You didn't come to see your old professor work?" Hemshaw laughed to himself. "If you were any other doctor or former student I would never let you steal my good news moment but, in this case, yes. Please let the family know that the surgery has another forty minutes or so. We have already completed the procedure on the right hand and we've done the more complicated parts of the left."

When he looked up at the gallery again, Maura nodded her head at him. "Thank you Dr. Hemshaw."

"Maura, you graduated years ago and are the Chief Medical Examiner for the state. You can call me Joseph."

"Yes, Dr. Hemshaw." With that Maura turned and left the room, heading back to the waiting area.

"I swear she is absolutely brilliant. The best doctor I have ever known. However, her social skills are unusual to say the least." Dr. Hemshaw quickly looked around at the team. "That doesn't leave this room. Am I understood?"

He was met by a chorus of "Yes, Doctor."

* * *

Maura paused as she neared the door of the waiting room. Old fears and memories overtook her. To many times she had delivered death notification this way. She would look into the eyes of loved ones full of hope and fear at what she would say. Then she would watch as their worlds imploded with the news she gave. Regardless of any outwards signs they displayed, it was the eyes that always affected Maura the most. From the most reserved to the most publicly distraught, she could always watch as the person died a little coming to terms with the news she gave.

She shook her head. "This is not the past. This is now. You are giving good news." She rubbed her hands down her skirt, smoothing out wrinkles that weren't there, and walked into the waiting room. As she entered all eyes turned to her. She froze for a second but recovered quickly.

"I spoke with the surgeon. The have completed the surgery on the right hand and will be another forty minutes to an hour on her left. He has repaired all the major damage and sees no reason for anything other than a complete recovery." As she watched Mrs. Rizzoli rise from her chair, she braced herself, remembering their last encounter.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Mrs. Rizzoli once again crushed Maura into a hug.

Maura used one hand to pat her on the back. "It will require intensive therapy on her part."

Frank Rizzoli stood and pulled his wife off of the doctor. "When can we see Janie?"

"The still have to finish the surgery, then move her to recovery. At the earliest it will be another two hours."

"But she is going to survive?" Mrs. Rizzoli asked one last time, wanting to hear the works again.

"Yes. She is going to survive." Maura nodded her head.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Korsak stop someone from entering the room and force them back out into the hall. As Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli sat down she made her way over to the door way to listen. She was so intent on listening she didn't hear Frankie come up behind her. His voice caused her to jump.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Shush!" She turned to him putting her index finger to her lips.

Korsak wasn't yelling, but this voice conveyed his displeasure at the man in the hall. "What the hell are you doing here Jack?"

"Relax Korsak, we are on the same side here." The man identified as Jack responded.

"Cops and IA are rarely on the same side." Korsak took a deep breath. "Jane is still in surgery. She's going to make it, but she is hurt pretty bad."

"Good. That's good to hear."

There was an uncomfortable silence. "Why are you here?"

"Politics. A member of the BPD was critically injured attempting to apprehend a suspect in a FBI case. Questions are being asked not only by the FBI director but by the State Attorney General. The chief woke me up and sent me over here personally. Her exact words were 'stall'. So what I need from you is a reason, any reason, to keep the FBI away from Rizzoli. Obviously they have to wait for her to regain consciousness, but the FBI wants to be in the room when she comes to."

"You've got to be kidding."

"I wish I was. What's his name, Agent Gabriel Dean, is pissed that you guys went in on your own. Keeps saying it was an FBI investigation and you guys were just along for the ride. He's on his way here right now."

"Son of a bitch." Korsak swore.

Maura walked out into the hall. "Would a medical reason be good enough? If she's recovering in ICU. One visitor only." She turned to Korsak. "They can't interview without witnesses or representation, correct?"

Jack answered. "No. No they cannot, but I thought she was going to be alright?"

"Statistically, any surgery is risky. Surgeries as a result of outside trauma have even higher rates of unforeseen complications. Any number of things can go wrong. Infection. Drug allergies. Chemical imbalances. Greater than expected blood lose. Any of which have the possibility to lead to the need for immediate and robust intervention in the intensive care unit. There the patient has to be closely monitored and visitation has to be curtailed not only for the specific patient, but for other patients on the floor."

Korsak looked at Jack. "Have you met the chief medical examiner? This is Jack Sinclair. He is a sergeant in Internal Affairs. We've known each other since the academy. This is Chief Medical Examiner Doctor Maura Isles." They shook hands. Korsak turned to Maura. "So she is going to ICU doc?"

Maura turned on her heel and started heading back toward the doors that lead to the operating theater. "Yes, she will be."

* * *

Maura returned forty minutes later walking next to a doctor in scrubs. Maura saw Korsak still standing in the hall with Jack Sinclair. Maura stopped in front of the two sergeants as the man in scrubs continued into the waiting room.

"Detective Rizzoli has been moved to the ICU. She will be there for the next twenty four hours for observation. Dr. Hemshaw will allow Mrs. Rizzoli to visit during that time, but no one else." Maura stated matter-of-factly.

"Good." Sinclair answered. "I will head off the FBI." He turned to Korsak, nodding his head. "Later Vince."

Korsak nodded as well. He allowed the man to enter the elevator and let the doors closed before turning to Maura. "I didn't think you could lie?"

Maura looked offended. "I didn't lie. Detective Rizzoli is in ICU and will be for twenty four hours, barring it being needed by another patient."

"So she doesn't need ICU?" Korsak was starting to grin.

"No, but no one asked that question."

"What about all the problems you said Jane had?"

"I didn't say she had any problems. I simply listed the numerous issues that a person suffering her injuries could experience. I never said that she was experiencing them. Any conclusions that you or Sergeant Sinclair reached, I can't be responsible for." Maura did her best to keep you face impassive.

Korsak wrapped his arms around the doctor. "Thanks doc. I really own you one."

"No. I'm glad I could help." She uttered the next statement before she had a chance to censor herself. "I don't have many friends. It feels good to help the ones I have."

Both Maura and Korsak took a step back as Dr. Hemshaw and Mrs. Rizzoli walked into the hall. As they both made their way to ICU, Korsak called out after them. "Tell Jane we are all puling for her."


	2. Stranger and Stranger

**Well here is the second chapter. Thank you everyone who read the first one. I'm humbled by the response. Thank you everyone who left a review. They are like a drug that just keep me writing.**

 **For the reviewer that said they didn't like magic, you might not want to read anymore. I'm trying to write the magic into the story where it is an everyday thing that has its uses, but also its limitations. It is definitely here to stay.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.**

* * *

Jane Rizzoli stood in the very back of the empty elevator. She still wasn't sure why she felt the need to do what she was about to do, but she thought the conversation was necessary. She definitely owed it to the Doc. She certainly hoped it wasn't as painful as the conversation she had three weeks ago.

 _Jane was actually doing the physical therapy that her doctor's had recommended while watching a Red Sox's game. No one was more surprised than she was that it was actually being done. She had admitted, if only to herself, that she had to do it if she was ever going to requalify at the range. She had thought the psych test would be the big hurdle to overcome, but she had blown through that with little effort. The damage to her hands though had affected her grip on a pistol. She knew she would make the minimum score, but she wanted to match all her previous qualification scores. She didn't want anyone to think she was slipping._

 _When she heard the first knock on the door she assumed it was her pizza being delivered. The voice that accompanied the second knock quickly dispelled that notion._

" _Damn it Rizzoli. Open the door."_

" _Shit!" Jane muttered to herself as she started undoing the locks on her door. She had installed two more deadbolts the minute she had returned to her apartment from the hospital. She was tempted to wait out the person on the other side, to see if they would leave, but was afraid that would be seen as cowardice. She opened the door and was about to speak when the detective sergeant walked right past her into her apartment. She shut the door and turned around to follow him in, but he stopped just on the other side of her._

" _You requested a new partner." It wasn't a question._

 _She should have known that he would have a buddy in the department that would tip him off. She should have told him up front. That might have saved her this conversation. Unsure of whether to go with the truth or her well-rehearsed speech she deflected._

" _Would you like a beer, Vince?"_

 _Korsak was momentarily stunned by the statement. It was the last thing he expected to hear her say. The fact that she was avoiding the conversation only made him angrier. "No I don't want a beer. I want to know why you requested a new partner. I want to know what I did that made you do that. I want to know why you didn't even talk to me about it first. I find out second hand, that my partner, who hasn't talked to me in three damn weeks, has pushed through paperwork for my replacement. I know that what happened was bad. I know that you are working through things. I even understand you need space. What I don't understand is you not having the decency to tell me to my face that you don't trust me to have you back anymore."_

 _Jane shook her head. His last statement had completely thrown her off her rehearsed speech. "Don't trust you?" She snarled when she realized what she had said aloud. She must be getting soft. Normally she had more control and didn't just let statements slip out like that._

" _Yes. You don't trust me. It is the only thing I can think of." Korsak took a deep breath, lowering is voice. "Jane, I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I didn't get there faster. What can I do to convince you to forgive me?"_

 _Jane decided she needed that beer. She walked to her refrigerator, pulling out two bottles. She walked back, handing one to Korsak, before going to sit down on the couch._

" _Jane?" Korsak took a seat beside her._

 _Korsak's voice barely registered in the whirlwind of thoughts going through Jane's mind. All the different reasons she had justified the request. All the little pep talks she had given herself to assuage her guilt. It didn't matter. She was going to have to tell Korsak the truth, and it was going to hurt as much as the actual injury. She took a long pull from her beer and set it on her coffee table._

" _I don't blame you, Vince."_

" _Well, I blame me."_

 _Jane shook her head. "I'm the one that walked in there with no backup."_

" _But I didn't see it!" Korsak cried. "What use is a power that can't protect those most important to you?"_

 _Understanding came to Jane. "Your power doesn't work like that Vince. You know that. You can't beat yourself up for it. It did tell you to bring Dr. Isles and that saved my life and my hands."_

 _Korsak walked over and sat on the couch beside her. "Then why do you want a new partner?"_

" _You saw me down there. I was…" Jane took a shuttering breath. The department shrink has said talking about it would make things easier. She had told him that talking about being tortured by a serial killer didn't make anything easier. Now, having this conversation with her ex-partner, she knew she was right. She was, however, determined to tell him the truth. He deserved that much from her. "I was broken. I was damaged. I was horrified, scared out of my mind. You saw me at the hospital when I came too. You saw me crying in that bed. There is no way you could ever trust me to have your back, to make the hard calls, after seeing that."_

" _Jane…"_

 _She held up her hand to stop him. "I know you don't believe that. That's what makes you such a good man, but trust me, it's there. I'm a woman in a male dominated profession. I can't afford to have anyone see weakness in me, ever. Not even you. You have seen it. Regardless of what you say, what you think, seeing that weakness will color your perception of me. I can't have that, Vince. I can't work like that. So, I put in a request for a new partner and to be the lead detective." Jane reached over and took another drink of her beer. "You are right though. I should have told you what I was doing. You shouldn't have found out from someone else. That was wrong of me. I'm sorry about that."_

 _Korsak just sat for a moment. He leaned over and set his unopened beer on the coffee table next to Jane's half empty one. "So that's it then? It's done. You've made your decision and to hell with everyone else."_

 _Jane sighed. "It's for the best Vince."_

 _Korsak stood. "You keep telling yourself that." He walked to the door, opened it and as he stepped into the hall he turned around. "The only person who thinks that what happened in that basement permanently damaged or broke you, is you, Jane." He pulled the door closed behind him._

Jane was brought out of her memory as the door to the elevator opened into the morgue. Both her mother and Korsak had told her, repeatedly that she needed to visit the ME and thank her for saving her life. To thank her for stalling out the FBI grilling until she had a chance to get her bearings and get out from under the effects of the anesthesia. She had meant to do it several times but every time she had decided against it. The truth was that she didn't want to talk about what happened. She certainly didn't want to talk about it with someone she didn't know that well and had actually seen her in that condition. She didn't want to see the pity in the ME's eyes. Her mother and Korsak still looked at her like that, and she hated it. She didn't want someone else doing it as well.

Reaching the medical examiner's office door, Jane stopped for a moment before knocking, gathering herself. After taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard from the other side.

Jane opened the door and walked into the office. "Do you have a moment Doctor Isles?" She said after entering the office.

Maura looked up from her desk and a smile spread across her face as she recognized her visitor. She stood up from her chair and moved around her desk. "Detective Rizzoli. It's so nice to see you. Please have a seat." She waved her hand toward the couch along the wall. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

Jane walked over and sat down on the couch, but lost her train of thought, due to the doctor's reaction. So far, everyone had been somber about meeting her, even her new partner who wasn't even there when it happened. She had to quickly rework what she had planned on saying.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for me. For saving my life, my hands. I don't remember much, but I do remember your presence. I remember you kneeling over me, trying to help." Jane had tried to look the doctor in the eye but was having trouble and her eyes dropped to the space on the couch between herself and the doctor. "I remember the explosion. I hope that I didn't hurt you."

It took Maura a minute to understand the statement. "Hurt me?" It then dawned on her what Jane meant. "Oh! 'The Event.' No. No you didn't hurt me."

Jane's face twitched into a smile. "The event?"

"Yes. That's what Vince and I refer to it as. It had no lasting ill effects on anyone and apparently very positive, lasting effects on you. I'm still not sure what quite happened, even though I've done extensive research on it. I can't find anything like it documented anywhere. Vince says it's a miracle and I should just leave it alone, but I think I should understand my power. I was concerned that I might have hurt you at first, but it appears that is not the case."

"Trust me you certainly didn't hurt me." Before she even thought about what she was doing Jane held up her hands and flexed them in front of Maura's face. When she realized what she was doing she froze. She didn't even let her mother look at her hands. The only person who she had seen them at all was Dr. Hemshaw and that was because she didn't have a choice but to let him examine them. She had no idea what had gotten into her to show them to medical examiner. Her first instinct was to bolt from the room, but she noticed that even after seeing her scarred hands, the look on Maura's face didn't change to pity. It looked more like concerned interest. Maybe even respect, she thought.

"May I see them?" Maura asked. She had told herself she wasn't going to ask such a personal question. Vince had told her that Detective Rizzoli was very self-conscious about her hands. However, when the detective held them up in front of her, she couldn't help herself. Her natural curiosity simply took over.

Jane's expression blanked. She didn't like showing anyone. She didn't like the weakness she felt it represented. She certainly didn't like the way people looked at her when they saw them. However, there was something about the Medical Examiner that didn't cause any of those reaction. She slowly reached her hands over into the doctor's space.

Maura took the left hand into both of hers and began gently inspecting the hand. Given the damage that she had seen when Korsak had brought her out of the building, she could scarcely believe this was the same person. There was none of the scarring and damage associated with black fire burns. The only noticeable damage was the scars at the center of each palm where the stakes had been driven through. "Is there still pain?" She asked.

"My surgeon says prolonged use and cold weather will cause aches and pains, but that should be the worst of it." Jane flexed her fingers in the doctor's hands. "I do have full range of motion though."

"Hmm." Maura hummed. "Do they hurt now?"

"Uhh." Jane's mind ground to a halt. What she had meant to say was no, but what she heard herself say wasn't even a word. The reason for this was because the doctor has started rubbing her fingers and stroking down into her palms. After that she started massaging her palms from the edges in.

"It's the circulation. All the blood vessels that got cut don't supply enough blood to the muscles in your hand when they contract. The contraction occurs at the end of exertion or in cold weather." Maura continued her manipulation of Jane's left hand not really thinking about what she was doing.

Jane felt it before Maura did. Maura's power started seeping into Jane's hand without her conscious thought. Jane didn't understand what the warm sensation was at first, but suddenly felt small movements under her hand that were not a result of the doctor's finger's movements. She was caught between surprise and fear. Surprised that the doctor was using her powers on her and fear that something was happening beyond her control again.

Maura dropped her hand as soon as she realized what was happening. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I was trying….I would never…"

Jane simply lowered her hands to her lap. She flexed her left hand trying to make the tingling sensation go away. "Relax Doc. You didn't do anything wrong."

Maura took a calming breath. "I promise I wasn't trying to do anything other than help with the blood circulation. I would never use my power on someone without their permission. I certainly would not do it to you after what happened last time. I know that it sounds ridiculous that I didn't realize it was happening, but I truly didn't…."

"Doc. Doc!" Her raised voice got the ME's attention. "It's fine. What sort of person complains about having an injury made to feel better? You fixed the original damage and now you've made my left hand feel better than it has since all this happened. I'm very tempted to give you my right hand."

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea." Maura responded. "My power seems to act unpredictably with you. So far all of those interactions have been positive, but we don't know that will always be the case."

Jane was curious. "How can healing go wrong?"

Maura sighed. "That's why I don't like that term. Even though that is the description used for my power, it is not technically correct. I have the ability to affect living creatures. I can make changes to the body. Now, the changes I make are healing cuts, stopping blood lose, numbing pain. I can do that because, for lack of a better term, I can 'feel' what is wrong with the person and cause changes to make it better. The fact is, and I trust you to keep this to yourself, I could do damage if I wanted to."

"What?" Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I can make the heart beat faster, increasing pulse and blood pressure. I could stop all nervous system activity along the spinal cord, causing paralysis. I could damage muscle and bone." Maura felt sick talking about such things. "That's why I was so very worried about what happened to you during the event. Without my conscious control, I was horrified by what could have happened to you."

"Wow!" Jane gasped. "I thought I felt lucky before." Jane looked down at her hands again. "Now I'm even more thankful for what you did for me." She flexed her hands again while looking at them.

"I'm glad I could be of help, but I'm sure your physical therapy is the reason you have complete use of your hands again."

"I'm pretty sure all the physical therapy in the world wouldn't have healed black fire burns." Jane tried to lighten the somber mood in the room left by Maura's confession. She risked looking the ME in the face.

Maura didn't know how to respond to that statement. Her ability shouldn't have healed the black fire burns either. She didn't want to tell the detective that though. She looked so happy, but Maura felt guilty making her believe she had fixed them on purpose. She decided to move on to another topic. "Are you back? That seems awfully quick."

"No. Not yet. I've got sixty days of medical leave left. I've still got to pass a physical, requalify at the range, and one more psyche evaluation. After that I get at least thirty days on the desk. I'm just here today to start the ball rolling on all the paperwork. I came down here, hoping that I could take you to lunch to thank you for what you did."

Maura was stunned by the offer. She wasn't sure what she was expecting when the tall brunette walked into her office, but a lunch invitation had not even crossed her mind. No one but Korsak had suggested such a thing in the nine months she had been Chief Medical Examiner. She knew very well the names that she was called behind her back. She also knew that her social quirks made her awkward at best.

"If you don't want too or don't have time, that's fine." Jane hedged seeing the look on Maura's face.

Maura was jolted out of her self-analyzing by the statement. Detective Rizzoli was taking her silence as a no.

"I would love to, Det…." Maura noticed the scowl on the detective's features.

"Call me Jane."

"Only if you call me Maura, Jane."

The detective nodded her head in agreement.

Maura stood from the couch. "Just let me grab my purse. Where are we going?"

Jane suddenly got nervous. She was by no means a fashion guru but she knew that the clothes the ME wore cost more than she made in a month. She also knew from Korsak that she came from money. She didn't act like other rich people Jane had met, but that didn't mean she wasn't. Would a woman like Doctor Maura Isles be caught dead at a place like the Dirty Robber? I low rent cop bar? Man up Rizzoli and just ask.

"The Dirty Robber? It's a cop bar just down the street. It's where…"

"Oohh! I loved that place. Korsak took me there once. You can just sit and watch people go about their day and the salads where incredibly fresh."

Jane momentarily forgot about her discomfort with her chosen location. "Salad? You ordered a salad at one of the best burger joints in Boston?"

Maura didn't pause as she headed for the door. "Of course. I like to get the recommended daily dose of vegetables. It helps with digestion and gives many of the necessary nutrients the body needs not only to allow for proper growth and function, but to also fight off infections. There have been several studies that show…"

Jane just shook her head as she followed the ME out of her office and toward the elevator, trying to keep up with her dissertation on the benefits of the lunch salad.

* * *

Both had ordered their food and were sitting in silence, each searching for a topic of conversation. Maura arrived an idea first.

"How did your meeting with the FBI go?" Maura asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"As good as can be expected." Jane drew out the word. "I didn't get reprimanded or anything, but the FBI isn't happy with me, especially special agent Dean. I thought his head was going to explode when they approved my request to become a lead detective."

"I don't understand why it would matter to him."

"Catching the Dark Sargent would have been a real career boost for him. He would have been the one you would see on the news every night giving updates on how the case is going. The fact that some local, junior detective at that, actually caught the guy, it doesn't sit well with him. It has apparently had a less than positive affect on his career."

"He sounds very unpleasant." Maura offered.

"He's an ass." Jane responded.

"Language." Maura realized what she said and blushed.

The rebuke would normally have sent Jane off into a tirade, but for some reason the ME's admonishment didn't.

"Did you…?"

"Sorry. It's one of my many bad, socially awkward habits. You are a grown woman. You can use any words you wish."

Jane completely ignored the statement, totally consumed with her own thoughts. "You don't curse?"

Maura shook her head.

"You are around cops and dead bodies all day and you don't use foul language." She wanted to be sure she was being completely clear. There was no way that a person in Maura's profession could not drop a harsh word now and again.

"I do my best not too. An unfortunate side effect of my upbringing I'm afraid." Maura said almost apologetically.

"Unfortunate side effect?" Jane shook her head as a smile crawled across her face. "I don't know whether to be impressed or concerned."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm impressed that you do not use foul language when stuck working with people like me and Korsak. We pretty much bring the profanity out of people. I'm concerned about all the pent up anger and aggression that you have because you haven't let out with a good string of curse words."

"I've never really thought about it that way."

"That settles it. I'm impressed." Jane couldn't help but be impressed with a person who hadn't even thought about just letting the job get to her.

Maura blushed against her will.

Silence settled over the pair.

"Thank you." Jane offered.

Maura wasn't good at taking compliments. "You said that already." She took a deep breath. "I took an oath. I wasn't just going to let you die without trying to help you." She hopped she didn't come off as unappreciative, or worse, condescending like her mother's friends, but she really was uncomfortable with the praise.

Jane laughed. "You aren't good with compliments either. I like that. But, saving me is not what I was thanking you for just then."

Maura's curiosity was aroused. "What, then, were you thanking me for?"

"I was told you were the reason that IA and the FBI weren't standing in my room when I came to in the hospital. That you called in a favor to get me into ICU, even though, technically, I didn't need to be there."

"Korsak and Sargent Sinclair needed a reason to keep everyone away from you for a while. The patient-doctor privilege is one of the few things that even the FBI is loathed to violate. I was just trying to help."

"I appreciate that. I appreciate that almost as much as you fixing my hands."

"I feel I should be completely honest with you. I wasn't trying to fix your hands."

Jane looked at the ME in shock and confusion.

Maura hadn't meant to put that thought to words, but it had escaped before she realized it. She rushed on. "I was just trying to save you and stop the spread of the burns. I was afraid that even that was going to be beyond my reach. Then you reached up and grabbed my hands, and I sort of lost control. I don't know what happened, but I never felt power like that before. Normally it takes intense concentration to control what my power does, but everything just sort of exploded. I lost consciousness when it happened. I certainly wasn't controlling what my power did then." Maura stopped talking. The explanation leaving her drained.

"Well then." Jane held up her beer. "Here's to luck, happenstance, divine intervention, or whatever happened that day."

Maura still wasn't happy about not knowing exactly what occurred, but she could be happy for the life she saved. She picked up her glass and tapped it against Jane's. "To chaos theory."

Jane almost made the mistake of asking what chaos theory was, but caught herself. Instead she just took a sip of her drink.

As she set her bottle down, the food arrived.

Lunch passed with pleasant conversation. Both women were surprised by how comfortable the situation felt.

* * *

"Wow, this is some fancy pen." Jane exclaimed as she picked it up off the table.

Jane had insisted on paying for lunch, over Maura's protest. When the waitress returned with her card and the check, there was no pen with it. Maura dug into her purse and pulled out a Mont Blanc pen.

"It's just a Monte Blanc. I've had it for years."

Jane looked at writing etched on the top of the pen. "Your middle name is Dorthea?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

Maura looked down at the table. "Yes it is. I know, it's a little old fashioned, but it's a family name."

"Well, it's better than Clementine." Jane confessed.

"Really?"

"Really. And it's not a family name, my mother just liked it."

Jane signed the check, set the pen back down on the table, and stood from the booth.

As Maura slid out of her seat, while she was moving her purse, she knocked her pen from the table and onto the floor.

"Oh shoot!" She exclaimed.

"I'll get it." Jane said as she knelt down.

Jane crouched down, bending both knees while Maura leaned over from her seated position. Their hands reached the pen at the same time, Jane's hand wrapping around Maura's. Both froze at the unexpected contact.

Immediately Jane felt her power come unbidden. She felt it streak through her body. She looked up into Maura's eyes and saw the same expression of awe and fear that she felt. She felt the pain in her hand recede just as it had earlier back in the office. It felt like it had before Hoyt, before the attack. She was caught between jumping back from the sensation and holding tighter to let the feeling of relief last.

"Jane?" Maura looked at the brunette with concern.

At some point Jane had closed her eyes because he had to open them to see Maura's face. She realized she was still kneeling on the floor, her hand wrapped around the Maura's hand and the pen.

"Jane." Maura said again, softly.

Jane jerked her hand back. "I'm sorry. Are you hurt? What happened? You felt that right? I didn't mean to do that."

Maura stood from the booth and looked Jane in the eyes. "Yes. Yes I did and I'm fine. I'm sure it's not your fault." She looked down at the pen. "Although this might be." Holding the pen where Jane could see it, the previously plain black pen was now an ornate combination of gold, silver, and platinum.

Jane's eyes widened at the sight. "What the hell?"

Both women stared at the object in the doctor's hand for a long moment. Finally Maura made a decision.

"Will you come back to the lab with me? I think I might have an idea."

"You aren't going to dissect me, are you?" Jane deadpanned.

"WHAT! Of course not. I know they call me Queen of the Dead, but I would never…"

Jane cut her off. "It was a joke, Dr. Isles" Jane rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Maura said sheepishly. She knew if she was going to continue to enjoy Jane's company, she was going to have to study and understand sarcasm.

"Of course I'll come back with you."

"Thank you."

Jane gestured toward the front door with her arm. Maura turned and headed for it.

Jane was glad that the Doctor didn't seem too concerned about what was happening, because she was completely freaking out.

* * *

Maura had brought them back to the lab so that she could put the pen under her microscope. As she looked at it, Jane sat on a stool on the other side of the counter waiting for Maura to render a verdict.

"So you are a smith." It wasn't a question.

"Yep." Jane answered. "I can manipulate and control metals. But this." She gestured at the pen. "This is beyond that. Nothing like this has happened before."

Maura looked up from the microscope. "You've never had transmutation occur before?"

"Really? Do I look like an alchemist? Do you know how much power it takes to do that?"

"Yes." Maura answered. "1.3 terawatts per gram. It's more power than CERN uses in a year."

"Is there anything you don't know?" Jane asked.

"Of course." Maura looked back into the microscope. "Well this definitely isn't plating. I've scratched at least two millimeters into the surface and the color hasn't changed." She stood up from the stool while grabbing the pen. "Let's find out how pure it is."

"You have a machine for that? Why?" Jane followed Maura to another counter.

"Yes we have a machine for that. It's called…"

Jane held up her hand stopping the impending onslaught of information. "Never mind."

Maura moved on to her next question. "Have you done anything with precious metals before?"

Jane sighed. "I don't have dwarf in my family tree, if that is what you are getting at."

Maura laughed. "Of course you don't. When marrying into the dwarf community the couple stays close to the dwarf's family. Everyone is free to come and go as they please, but don't migrate often. This is partially due to the metallurgical secrets of the different families and partially due to the binding magic of the families. Some anthropologist believe it may also be a learned defense mechanism because of years of discrimination. This is why the dwarf communities are centered around their historical homes. The Himalayas, the Ural Mountains, and the Andes. Surprisingly, North America, while having two prominent mountain chains has no dwarf population. This has led to many scientist theorizing…

"OK Googlemouth. We get it. I'm not a dwarf." Jane smiled at Maura.

"Googlemouth? Really?" Maura tried not to smile.

" and Professor know-it-all didn't seem to cover it." Jane was smirking at the doctor. "So what does your little machine say?"

"Pure." Maura raised her eyebrows.

"Pure? That's not possible. You can't make pure anything. Everything has impurities." Jane argued. She had spent a great deal of time studying not only her power but also the materials that she could manipulate.

"I know." Maura said still staring at the pen in her hands. "But, the science doesn't lie. Not only did a common metal pen get turned to precious metals, they have been converted into a pure form."

"Maura, you can't tell anyone about this." Jane looked a little worried.

Maura was a little unsettled by the worried look on the detectives face. "Of course, Jane. May I ask why?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Really? What do you think would happen if people found out that I turned basic steel into three precious metals? Three precious metals with no impurities. They would take me away, lock me up, and demand I keep doing it. When I couldn't do it again they would dissect me to find out how I did."

"I understand your concern Jane, but have you noticed that you are a little preoccupied with being dissected?"

Jane ran her hands through her hair. "That's what you choose to focus on?" Jane growled.

Maura walked over and handed the pen to Jane. "Here."

"I can't take your pen, Maur."

Maura lost her train of thought. She had never been given an affectionate nickname before. All the nicknames she had in her life had been derogatory. Maura A-bora. Queen of the Dead. The simple gesture from the detective, one she was sure she hadn't even noticed, meant the world to the doctor.

"Maura? You alright?"

Maura shook herself out of her thoughts. "You should keep it. If you are worried about it getting out, then you take this pen and do what you feel you need to do with it."

Jane plucked the pen from Maura's hand using her thumb and fore finger making sure she didn't actually make contact with Maura's skin.

"What are you doing?" Maura cocked and eyebrow.

"Well, the last couple of times we touched things went, things went all…" Jane waved her hands in the air dramatically.

"I don't think you can turn it more precious." The doctor responded.

"I didn't think I could turn it precious at all." Jane glared, but softened her features. She glanced at her watch. "I hate to run, but I have a meeting with HR in about ten minutes." She headed toward the morgue doors.

"Thank you very much for lunch."

"I'm glad I was here to take you to it. I'll see you around, Maur."

"Later, Jane."

Maura walked from the lab and into her office. She turned to her computer and attempted to start going through her emails. However, a troubling thought at the back of her mind would not let go. This was the third time Jane had touched her and it was the third time that one of their powers had reacted without their control. She couldn't chalk up three separate incidents as simply strange occurrences. She was going to find out what happened.


	3. An Experiment

**I'm really sorry about the delay, but this wasn't supposed to be chapter three. I wrote it, then had to fix it so that it fit in with everything else. I also had to fix everything else to fit with this. The original chapter three is now going to be chapter four or five. After some of the comments I realized I need to slow the story down a bit. I've gotten kind of excited about the destination and I'm starting to mess up the journey.**

 **Thank you everyone who has read and commented. I think we all know that comments are like a drug. The more I get, the better I feel. (The first step is admitting you have a problem.) I'm glad that you are enjoying the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.**

* * *

Maura sat in her chair at home sipping a glass of wine while attempting to read one of her latest medical journals off of her IPad. So far she had gone over the same paragraph four times and couldn't tell what she had read. Her mind was completely consumed with the events that had occurred earlier that day.

The fact that her abilities had acted on their own initiative again was causing her a great deal of concern. She hadn't even realized that she was doing anything at first. It was almost like the power wasn't coming from her, but that didn't make any sense. Once again she hadn't felt any fatigue after their use either. The obvious course of action would be to use her powers on someone other than Detective Rizzoli and see if they acted the same, however that was just reckless. There was no way that she was going to use someone as a test subject. Even if she found someone to agree, the idea frightened her. She would simply have to come up with another way.

It would probably be easier to test Jane. Her power didn't come with the risk of hurting anyone. The problem was that she had appeared almost scared about what had happened with her power. Persuasion wasn't really a talent that Maura had a lot of. She wasn't sure that she would be able to get Jane to agree to attempt even the simplest of experiments. She didn't think that appealing to Jane's scientific curiosity would get her the response she was looking for either.

"I could always be sneaky?" Maura said out loud and then laughed at herself. Her urticarial would give her away immediately. Subterfuge simply wasn't something that she was ever going to be good at. There was only one way she was ever going to get this done and that was to take the detective head on and hope that she didn't bolt from the room.

* * *

It took Maura weeks of going over plans on what to test and how to test it before she settled on what she considered the best idea. She used those weeks to get to know the detective. She didn't want Jane to think she was using her only for experimentation. By the time she had settled on a course of action, the tall brunette had completed her ninety days of medical leave and was back on desk duty. During that time the two had become good friends, often getting lunch together or grabbing dinner after work. Jane had been back at desk duty for a week when Maura decided to implement her plan.

Jane came through the doors of the morgue to check up on the latest case. As she looks up she sees Maura toss something at her from across the room.

"Catch!"

Jane instinctively reaches out and snags the object out of the air. "What the hell, Maur?" She exclaims as she studies the object she just caught. She realizes it is a ball bearing.

"You have excellent hand eye coordination. You would score very well in any of the accepted test." Maura began heading to her office.

"Thanks." She shakes her head at the doctor's comment. "What's with the ball bearing?" Jane followed her into her office.

Maura didn't say anything until she had locked the door and drawn the blinds. "I want you to turn that ball bearing into braided line. It needs to be more like a necklace chain than wire."

"How do you know my ability works like that?" She stared at the doctor wide eyed. "You know what, never mind. Why am I doing this?"

"Scientific curiosity." The blonde offered.

"I feel like I should be worried." Jane said like a kid who just got stuck in detention, but she started making the braided line.

That statement got Maura's attention. She stood directly in front of the detective with her hands on her hips. "Don't you trust me detective?"

"See, people ask that question right before they do something they know you aren't going to like." Jane huffed.

The doctor nodded her head. "Probably. I want you to hold the chain you just made in the palm of your hand. I'm going to place my hand over…"

"Maura! No!" She yelled, though she didn't stop making the line.

"Jane." The doctor said both to calm and warn. "While we do this I want you to think about your power and not using it."

"Not using it?" The detective cocked her head to the side questioningly.

"Correct."

Jane thought for a minute. "What if I just run for it and go back to my desk?"

"Do you want to explain to the entire station why you were seen running from the morgue with the chief medical examiner on your back like a rhesus monkey carrying her young?"

Jane thought she saw an escape from her predicament. "Really? That is very interesting. How long do they carry the baby monkeys on their back?"

"Well, it doesn't exactly correlate to a specific age. It has more to do with the juvenile monkey's size and ability to care for itself. Also environmental factors can play a large role…" The doctor narrowed her eyes at the detective. "Nice try, but you aren't getting out of this that easy."

"Can't blame a girl for trying." Jane sighed.

"Are you done?" Maura asked.

Jane let the line dangle from her hand like a pendulum to show the doctor.

"Good. Now hold you left hand out in front of you, flat, with the palm facing up, and place the line in your palm." She instructed.

Jane did as instructed.

Jane growled. "You know I wouldn't let anyone else do this, right? Especially touch my hands."

Maura's eyes softened. "Are they bothering you today? I can rub them if you want me to."

"No. I'm already not happy about this little experiment." Jane gravelly voice showed her irritation. "This would have worked a lot better for you if you had tricked me."

"I considered that, but given the fact that I can't lie, there wasn't much chance of that working. Straight forward is the only option I really have."

Jane was shocked. "What do you mean you can't lie?"

"I can't state something I know to be false in a convincing manner."

"Why? Is it some sort of high moral code?"

"While I do try and live by a set of ethics that isn't why I can't lie. I break out into urticarial and in certain extremely stressful moments I suffer from vasovagal syncope?"

"Is it contagious? Life threating?" Jane asked concerned.

Maura laughed and shook her head. "I get hives and sometimes faint."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow." It was then that Jane noticed a smile begin to creep across the doctor's face. "What?"

"Look at your hand." Maura moved her eyes in the direction of Jane's hand.

Jane followed with her eyes and found Maura's hand resting comfortably on top of her hand with the steel line resting in between.

"I thought you couldn't lie." Jane almost yelled.

"I didn't. I simply saw an opportunity and took it." Maura's smile widened. "You were so preoccupied with our conversation that you were not paying attention to your hand at all. You didn't even notice when I placed my hand on yours. Since you didn't notice, nothing happened.

As they both watched the wire began to warm and turn a light gold.

Maura turned her eyes back to Jane's face and seeing that her eyes have gone wide and dilated.

"Jane." She says softly. "Jane." A little louder this time.

The brunette finally moves her eyes from there touching hands back to Maura's face.

"Relax. Everything is fine. I was holding your hand for a full minute before you noticed. You can control this. Just relax."

Slowly, Jane's pupils contract and her breathing returns to normal.

"Alright?" Maura ask.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

"Do you feeling anything?" The doctor ask.

"Not now. Everything feels normal." Jane took a deep breath. "So what theory were you testing?"

"Well, it occurred to me that, the incidents where our powers overacted had two things in common, physical contact and heightened emotional response."

"I don't think…" Jane began.

Maura looked at Jane steadily. "I don't have to explain either of those two components for the first time this took place, do I?"

Jane shook her head.

"The second time was the first time I saw you after the accident. Korsak told me that you had been hiding your hands. Between your nervousness and my nervousness, that was more than enough. Yours about thanking me and your hands and mine about how I saved you and not understanding what happened. When we touched it happened again."

"Ok, I'll give you that." Jane hedged. "But that doesn't explain what happened at the robber."

"That's easy. By then we were both so concerned about the, let's call them events, that any contact was bound to do something. Especially given your continued shyness about your hands."

"I'm not shy!" Jane blurted. She cleared her throat to attempt to recover from her outburst. "I just don't want people staring, asking questions, or…" Jane's sentence died out as she attempted to find the words to explain.

"You don't have to worry about things like that with me Jane. You don't have to explain anything." Maura said softly.

"I know that Maur." Maura raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Now. I know that now."

"And see, this whole time that we've been standing here, nothing has happened."

Maura looked at their still touching hands to make her point.

"Yeah." Jane agreed. "Can I have my hand back?"

Maura lifted her hand from Jane's. The brunette thrust her hands into her pockets. "So, it can be controlled. Do you know what it is?"

Maura turned, walking to her desk. She sighed as she took a seat behind it. "No."

"No?" Jane was shocked. "Do you have a gue…theory?" She corrected.

"No. I don't." Maura responded dejectedly. "I can't find anything like this anywhere. Naturally, this is my own research. There are a few individuals that specialize in this sort of…"

"NO!" Jane shouted. "You can't tell anyone. I don't need to be a bigger freak than I already am."

"Jane. You are not a freak. I'm sure there is a perfectly rational explanation for all of this."

"You said yourself you didn't find anything. If your giant genius brain doesn't know, who would? I don't want to become a lab rat that will …"

"You aren't going to mention dissection again, are you?"

Jane looked at the floor like a child caught in a lie. "No. Not now."

"Listen. I'm not going to betray your trust, but we need to understand what is going on her. If for no other reason than for peace of mind. You can't be nervous at every crime scene we go to worrying whether or not something will explode if you bump into me."

Jane stood in the middle of the office running her hands through her hair. Maura took the movement for what it was, a sign of the brunette's nerves as she tried to decide on a course of action. "Who did you want to reach out too?" Jane was positive she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Dr. Arnold Dillinger. He is a professor at Harvard. He specializes in magical theory and history. He has spent his life studying the more…" Maura paused to thing of the correct word. "…unusual occurrences of magic. He is a friend of my father."

"Can you trust him to keep it to himself? I don't want to become some sort of research paper."

"Yes."

Jane bit the side of her thumb while she thought about it. "Can you leave out the lead to gold bit? I really don't want that getting out. Just say that my powers act without my control."

Maura nodded her head. "I can do that."

* * *

Saturday morning found Maura standing outside of Jane's apartment door. She knocked waiting for the detective to answer.

When the door opened, Jane stepped back to allow the doctor to enter. "You are early."

Maura glanced at her watch. "Only ten minutes. Beside, aren't you always saying I take too long to get ready? I though you would appreciate me being early."

Jane walked back over to her counter to finish her cereal. "Want some?" She gestured with the bowl she was holding.

"Sugar soaked in milk is not breakfast. I knew I should have gotten you a muffin when I stopped for coffee on the way over here." Maura set down the two cups of coffee she had been holding on the counter. "Eating that has absolutely no nutritional value."

Jane shook her head while pointing at the box. "It says right there on the box, 'healthy part of a complete breakfast'."

"The key word be 'complete'." Maura huffed. "The complete breakfast includes fruit, bread, and some sort of juice. The 'complete breakfast' also includes the milk in any health benefits listed for the cereal. Also the recommended serving size is roughly a fourth of what you have in that bowl."

"Are you done belittling my breakfast?" Jane arched an eyebrow.

Maura put her hands on her hips. "Maybe."

Jane decided to change the subject. "Explain to me again why we are visiting this professor rather than just like sending an email or giving a phone call."

"You are the one worried about this getting out. I thought a face to face with an old family friend would be better than sending an email with a list of questions."

"That makes sense, but why am I going?"

"This affects you too, Jane."

"Are you sure we can trust him?"

"What are you worried about Jane?" Maura saw her take a breath to speak but she held up her finger to stop her. "I swear if you say the word 'dissection' I will…I will do something very unpleasant to you."

"I know you think I'm being ridiculous, but I really don't want to turn into a lab rat. I mean do you understand what would happen if it became common knowledge that we could make pure precious metals from slag metals without needing the massive amounts of power required by alchemist." Jane ran her hands through her hair. "I've seen people do terrible things for money. I can't imagine what people would do to me, to you, if they found out."

"We aren't going to tell anyone about that. We are simply going to say that your abilities are enhanced. We will use the example of healing the black fire burns to explain what happens. I promise not to mention the pure metals."

"You can't lie." Jane pointed a finger at her. "If he ask you, you won't be able to not tell him. Wouldn't this be much easier in an email? That way there are no questions you have to tell the truth too."

"Jane." Maura walked into the kitchen to stand beside Jane. "Do you want answers?"

"Of course I do."

"Then this is our best chance at finding out any information."

"Alright. Will you promise one thing?"

"What?"

"If I feel that things are off, we leave."

"Off? Off of what?" Maura was confused.

Jane grunted. "If my gut…"

"Your gut can't…"

Jane held up her hand. "Just listen. If I think something is wrong, if I feel that things are not the way things should be, we leave."

Maura ran the sentence back through her mind to be sure she understood. "Fine. If you stomach makes noises, we leave."

"That is not what…" Jane caught the smirk on Maura's face. "Go!" Jane pointed at the door and both women left the apartment.

* * *

Jane was still nervous about the situation as they drove to the professor's house. She still didn't like the idea of people knowing that her and Maura's powers were getting more powerful. Jane was telling the truth when she said she was concerned about what people would do to them if they found out that they could do precious metal conversions.

"Maura, if we told your professor friend that this was related to a case and these questions were about suspects, would that set off you spidey sense?"

"My what? What do arachnids have to do with this?" Maura risked a glance at Maura. "Is this one of those cultural references I don't understand?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "If we told the professor that this was about a case we were working on would that make you break out in hives. This is technically related to the…the case. We just don't tell him that we are the two people in the case we are discussing."

"I'm not sure about this?" Maura answered.

"Alright, how about this? You introduce me as a detective with some questions. I'll explain the situation that we are having with the suspects we are pursuing. That way you just sit there and I run the risk of lying."

"I don't like deceiving a family friend." She stated flatly.

"Come on Maur. For me?" Jane did her best attempt at a pout. She wasn't sure she had ever pouted in her life, so her face came off more funny than adorable.

Maura let out a laugh. "Fine, just don't ever make that face again. Ever."

Jane leaned back in her seat, smiling. "Deal."

* * *

The duo pulled up outside a house near the college and began the walk up to the front door.

"So is there some sort of rule about the type of house a Harvard professor has to live in?" Jane asked. "Because this is exactly the sort of house I was picturing."

The home was an older two story home with a covered porch along the front. The lawn was well maintained and had plenty of trees to provide shade.

"Yes. If you don't own the proper home, that don't allow tenure." Maura answered.

Jane did a double take at the doctor. "Jokes? You've got jokes. I am a bad influence on you, Maur."

Maura beamed at the praise for having her attempt at humor received well. Most of the time her attempts at humor failed, but that wasn't as bothersome as some of her serious statements being taken as jokes.

They made their way up the steps to the front door. Maura rang the doorbell and they waited.

When the door opened, Jane had to cover her laugh with a cough. The man in front of her could not have been a bigger stereotype if he tried. He was shorter than Maura with a hunched stance. He leaned heavily on a cane. The little hair that he did have circled his head like a crown not quite coming together at his forehead. His light coloring and pointy ears made her wonder about elves in his ancestry. He wore, what she considered, the mandatory uniform for professors, slacks, oxford shirt, and a sweater vest.

"Maura, my dear." The man said opening his arms to get a hug from the doctor.

While his body may have looked slight and somewhat frail, his voice still held the power of authority and the confidence of a person who was used to being listened to.

"Uncle Arnie." Maura said, stepping back from her welcoming hug. "How are you?"

"Very well. Very well. Congratulations on your new job by the way. I always knew you would go far."

Maura blushed at the compliment. "Thank you." She turned to Jane. "This is Detective Jane Rizzoli."

The professor held out his hand. "Detective."

Jane shook the offered hand. "Professor Dillinger."

"Only students call me Professor Dillinger. A friend of Maura's can call my Arnie."

"Jane." She offered. "I hate to be nosey, but I've got to ask, are you any relation to …"

"The notorious bank robber?" He had a slight smirk on his face. "Technically yes, twelfth cousin eight times removed sort of thing. Truth is I've never seen anything but the names of that side of the family. Wouldn't know them if they walked through the front door."

"Sorry. Professional curiosity."

"Please, come have a seat." They followed him into a well-furnished living room. He lowered himself into a well-worn arm chair. "Maura tells me you have some question I may be able to answer."

"We do." Jane spoke up before Maura had a chance to respond. She figured the less Maura said the better. "This has to do with a case we are working so I would appreciate it if you kept this information between us."

"Of course, of course." He nodded his head.

"We are tracking a couple that is exhibiting powers beyond what friends and family have described."

Arnie leaned forward in his chair. "What do you mean when you say 'beyond'?"

Jane was ready for this question. She had worked it out with Maura earlier. It was similar to what they were experiencing but the story wouldn't implicate them. "While being pursued the female suspect actually took a common fern, about four foot tall, and turned into an eight foot tall, four foot deep fire thorn bush. We knew she had nature powers from talking to her friends and family, but nothing like this. She could make plants grow faster and better. She could even force them into those little Japanese tree shapes."

"Bonsai." Maura offered.

"Right, Bonsai. What she did here though was beyond that. We brought a sample back to the lab. She had changed the molecular structure of the plant."

"Well there are a number for spells that can allow for this to occur…" Arnold began.

"She's a source." Jane stated.

Arnie's eyes got wide. "A source? A nature source is pushing her powers beyond her limits? You saw this happen?"

"Yes." Jane answered. "And so is her partner. He is a source as well, and his abilities have been surprising us as well."

"What sort of source is he?"

"Illusionist." Jane wasn't sure where that had come from. Maura and her hadn't talked the story all the way through. She hoped Maura didn't pass out from being in the same room as the lie she was telling. "He did a fire that we actually felt the heat from. I would have sworn it was real."

"You have two sources that are exhibiting abilities beyond those that they normally have?" The professor clarified.

Arnold's eyes narrowed. A voice in the back of Jane's brain started talking. He knew something. Something she had just said had sent the wheels turning in the mind of the professor. "Yes."

"That sounds very, very interesting. It sounds like a combination of effects is occurring. There are objects that can focus power. There are spells that can allow for temporary and limited increase of abilities. I don't know of anything that would allow for both, certainly not to the degree you are dealing with. Changing matter on the molecular level is, while not unheard of, usual. It involves massive amounts of power and some sort of sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Maura asked, going a little pale. In the back of her mind she wondered if Jane had been right to be scared.

"Oh, not in the traditional sense you are thinking, dear. No virgins on alters here. It would require blood from the individual to power a spell that would allow the power to be increased. That increase could also cause great harm to the user if they push too hard. I can do some research. See what I can find."

"That would be greatly appreciated, Arnie, but please keep this confidential, ongoing case and all." Jane responded.

"Of course."

Jane stood from the couch with Maura following quickly after her. "I hate to run off, but we still have other things to get done today. Thank you for wasting part of you weekend answering our question." Jane handed the man her card, then offered a hand to shake.

Arnie shook it again then got a final hug from Maura. "Nonsense. Any friend of Maura's in a friend of mine. I'll send anything I find to Maura."

"Excellent." Jane said.

"It was good to see you Uncle." Maura waved farewell.

The two woman left the house and returned to the car. As they both got in and fastened their seat belts, Jane finally gave voice to her thoughts. "Do you trust him Maur?"

Maura hesitated as she went to start the car. "Yes. Why?" She turned to look at Jane.

"My gut tells me he knows more than he's saying."

"Why would he withhold information? He doesn't know it's us. Why would he withhold information about people he doesn't know that he believes to be criminals?"

"That's is an excellent question, but something in there has thrown me off. I don't know what it is, but it's something." Jane looked over at her friend, seeing her frown. "I'm sorry. I know he is a friend. I'm just being paranoid. I'm not comfortable with all this."

"Well, let's see if he finds anything out, alright?"

"Sure." Jane sat back in her seat as the car pulled away from the curb. She still couldn't shake the feeling that somewhere in the conversation with Professor Dillinger, he had lied to them.


	4. A Desperate Play

**I was kind of at a loss as to where to end this chapter. I'm worried I made it too long and the next one will be to short, but I think the flow is right even if the length is off.**

 **Thank you everyone who commented. It makes a writer happy to know their words have not only been read, but enjoyed. Please keep the comments coming. The have helped me to fill in some missing pieces of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.**

* * *

Every day for a week after the visit, Jane asked Maura if she had heard anything. On the seventh day, Maura had actually tried to call Arnie. She was told by the secretary of the department that he was away doing a month long professor swap with Oxford.

When Maura had given Jane this information she launched into a list of reasons he was avoiding them. Each was as nonsensical as the next and lacked any proof. When she told Jane as much, Jane pointed at her stomach declaring she didn't need proof.

The following morning when Jane arrived in the morgue with her standard question, Maura refused to talk about the professor again until he returned from Oxford. Maura was glad that Jane didn't push the point. The problem was, she was starting to put a lot more stock in Jane's stomach than she was the facts. She couldn't decide why that was.

* * *

Jane pulled up to the address that dispatch had texted her. She sat in her cruiser for a minute getting her game face on. She had been on desk duty for month, chomping at the bit to get back in the field. Watching all the other detectives actually go out and solve crimes had driven her crazy. She knew she had to get back out there. She felt the expected sense of excitement and relief when she was released to field work just that Friday and put back in the on call rotation.

What she had not expected were the nerves that she was feeling now that she was actually on scene. She took a moment, watching her knuckles turn white on the steering wheel, gathering herself. "You are a detective in special projects. You have worked your way back here over the last six months. You have earned this. You deserve to be back in the field. Whatever happens, you can take it. You are badass Detective Jane Rizzoli and you need to get in the game."

Jane opened the car door, stood up straight, squared her shoulders, and headed up the driveway toward the house.

As she approached the scene she noticed Crowe from homicide standing outside.

"Rizzoli, what the hell are you doing here?" Crowe looked confused and a little concerned.

"I'm back, didn't you know? I got called in on this one. Said there was hoodoo involved." Jane waved her hands in the air before thinking about the scars and shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah, I heard, but for this one? Really?"

"What's going on Crowe?" Jane starting getting a bad feeling.

"No way Rizzoli. I'm not the one getting punched in the face here. The scene is yours." With that Crowe ducked under the tape and started for his cruiser.

Frost appeared by Jane's side looking a little worse for wear. "What was that?"

"I have no idea." She looked at her new partner, Barry Frost. He had gotten his badge while she had been on medical leave. He had cut his teeth in robbery and done a great job there. He was a technomancer. He could do things with electronic machines that really were magic. When Jane had first been told that, she wondered if technomnacers had existed all throughout history but had just now reached a point where there were machines they could affect. She kept forgetting to ask Maura about it. She was sure that she would know. "You alright?" He looked a little green. She had found out that Frost didn't exactly get along with dead anything. Why someone with a weak stomach was so determined to be a member of special projects, Jane would never know.

"Sure, never better. Why do you ask?"

"Just checking. Come on, let's see what's going on." With that Jane headed for the house.

* * *

Jane looked up as she walked through the front entrance of the home, stopping short on seeing Korsak standing there.

"I thought you were on vacation." She looked at him questioningly.

"I came back."

"Why?"

"I had a feeling."

"Wait. You came back from vacation after three days because you had a feeling?" The bad feeling that she had gotten from talking to Crowe was quickly becoming a sense of dread. "What the hell is going on, Vince?"

"You are going to have to see for yourself."

Jane moved around Korsak and headed for the living room where the victim was located. "Come on Frost." She tossed over her shoulder.

* * *

Maura entered the house and headed toward the room indicated by the officer in the hallway. As she entered the living room where the victim was she saw Jane, Vince, and Jane's new partner, Barry Frost standing near the body. He didn't look well.

"Hey Maura." Jane said without turning around.

She was a little taken aback. "How…"

Jane turned around with a sly smile across her face. "It's the heels. No one wears heels to a crime scene Maur. Especially a scene full of death and gore. Not to mention it's," Jane glanced at her watch. "ten thirty at night."

Even though the location was completely inappropriate she felt a sense of belonging at hearing her nickname. She had to admit, the past six months had been some the best of her life. She and Jane had become friends. They would go out to eat, have movie nights, and simply talk while sharing a meal. Maura was still excited by the fact that she had a best friend.

"Yes, well, one should always look professional."

"If your look is professional, then we are all a bunch of bums." Jane turned to her friend. She immediately saw Maura cringe. "What?"

"Your nose! What happened?" Maura pointed at Jane's face.

"Oh crap! I forgot. Frankie and I were playing ball. He threw an elbow."

"Want me to set it?"

"Maura?!" Jane eyes widened, silently asking if she was serious. Even though Maura had proven that 'the events' could be controlled, Jane still had moments of apprehension about it. She wasn't sure she would be able to keep control if pain was involved.

Maura made a show of putting on her latex gloves. "It's not a big deal." Maura reached up and grabbed her nose. "This may hurt a bit." If it was anyone else, Maura would have tried to use her power to take the pain out of it, but since things were so unpredictable she decided it was better not to. She applied pressure and felt Jane's nose realign.

"SON OF A….A bit Maura!" Jane jumped back. "Ow."

"Are you two done?" Korsak griped.

Both women looked at him. They could tell he was on edge. Jane started looking around the room taking everything in. She finally got down on her hands and knees. It only took her a minute to find it. "A teacup." She jumped back up to her feet and whirled on Korsak. "It he out, Vince? Did the Sargent escape?"

Maura looked around the room. The bound victim, the slit throat, the teacup, the punctured hands. Maura turned to Vince. "You knew this was a Hoyt crime scene and didn't warn us? Didn't warn Jane?"

"It's not Hoyt. I called the prison. He's in his cell. I didn't tell you because I needed your unbiased opinion. It's a copycat. That's all."

"The prison? The warden couldn't find his ass with both hands and a road map." Jane retorted.

"I didn't talk to the warden. I talked to a friend. He actually went to the cell and spoke with Hoyt face to face. He's in his cage, Jane." Korsak said calmly.

"Well this isn't just any copycat." Maura said. "The stakes in the hands show signs of growing into the wound."

Jane tilted the victims head to the side. "Also stun gun marks. Neither of those details ever made the press. It's an apprentice." Jane walked from the room.

* * *

The following morning Maura rode the elevator to the homicide floor to deliver the results of the autopsy she had completed the previous evening. As she stepped off the elevator she heard Jane's raised voice. She followed the sound and found Jane and Korsak in a conference room. The door was slightly ajar and she couldn't help but listen.

"There is absolutely no reason for you to do this!" Korsak voice was raised in anger.

"It's his apprentice. Who else are we going to talk to about it?" Jane was just as angry.

"Dammit Jane, it's exactly what he wants. You said yourself he pulled it last night because he knew you were back. You are playing his game."

"If we want to stop people from dying, then we are going to have to play his game, at least at first."

"No, we don't. We run this like any other case…

"THIS ISN'T ANY OTHER CASE, VINCE!" Jane raged.

Maura actually took a step back from the door at the sound of her voice. Jane's next works came quietly.

"I can't let his game, his toying with me, cost people their lives. If saving a life means I have to put on my big girl panties and go visit the son of a bitch in jail, then so be it."

"I'm going with you." Korsak stated.

"You can't. This conversation proves that you are just as invested in this as I am. I can't have you beat the crap out of him in the middle of the conversation. He would know he was wining. Also, Frost is my partner now. It would be a sign of distrust not to take him. You know that."

"I still don't like it Jane."

"Neither do I, Vince. Neither do I."

Maura had been so involved in the conversation that she didn't realize the two detectives were headed toward the door. All three exchanged looks of shock upon seeing the M.E. in the hallway.

Jane recovered first. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Maura answered.

Jane sighed. "Am I going to have to argue with too?"

Maura shook her head. "No. Your reasoning was sound and well grounded."

Jane could tell something else was coming. "But?" She encouraged.

"I believe my intestines feel otherwise." Maura said looking at the floor.

"Your gut, Maura. Your gut feels otherwise." Jane laughed. She made sure to look her friend in the eyes. "I'll be careful. No crazy Jane stuff."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Hours later Frost and Jane got back in the car to leave the prison.

"Well, that was a complete waste of time." Jane slammed the door.

"We didn't have any other play, Jane. It's not like you expected much to begin with. We just needed to rattle his cage. That's all."

At that moment both of their phones buzzed. The retrieved them at the same time.

"Dammit!" Jane exclaimed.

The message was from Korsak. The wife's body had been found.

* * *

As they drove up to the crime scene, Jane caught sight of FBI Special Agent Gabriel Dean. Korsak approached them as she and Frost exited the car.

"What the hell is he doing here Korsak?" Jane's frustration from the meeting with Hoyt was combining with the anger at seeing Dean.

"Relax Jane. They are just observing. Just observing. The Chief said it alright, but Cavanaugh says just ignore him."

Jane fisted her hands, then stretched her fingers, than shook her hands out. "Right. Ignore him. What do we have?"

"Guy walking his dog. Dog got loose and actually found the body. Never would have found her otherwise."

Korsak, Frost, and Jane made it to the body. As usual they found Maura kneeled down over it.

"Well, this is strange. She's laid out like she sleeping." Jane stated.

Maura pulled a needle out of the victim's neck. "She's only been dead around 24 to 36 hours."

Frost asked the obvious question. "Why didn't he bury her?"

"That's good question?" Was Jane's only answer.

* * *

Hours later Jane appeared in the morgue. "Hey Maur, how…" She stopped dead when she saw what she was going. "Why are you doing a rape kit on the dead body?"

"It was suggested by Agent Dean. I didn't want to on principle, but my curiosity got the best of me."

"And?"

"It's positive. And they are still alive."

"You mean…"

"Necrophilia, yes."

Jane shivered. "This case just keeps getting worse."

Both women whirled around and Frost blew through the doors. "Korsak just got a call. Hoyt's out!

An elevator ride later, Cavanaugh's office was crowded with people. The warden from the prison was there, along with Frost, Korsak, Jane, and Maura.

Everyone was looking at the Captain's computer screen. It was replaying the security footage of Hoyt's escape.

"What happened?" Cavanaugh asked the obvious question.

The warden cleared his throat. "He was believed to be suffering from an appendicitis. Two different doctors assured me that was the case. He was taken to an offsite facility for the operation."

"Where were the guards?" Frost asked.

"They aren't allowed in the OR." The warden answered.

"Did they even know what type of monster they were operating on? Were they even warned?" Jane asked.

"They just knew he was an inmate. We gave his name, but not a criminal history, no. It was deemed an emergency operation."

As the video reached the end, everyone watched Hoyt standing over the dead surgical team, slicing his hand, and holding the bleeding palm up to the camera.

"If that wasn't a message, I don't know what is." Frost said.

Jane was chewing on her thumb. "It's a message alright."

"Rizzoli I want to put you in pro…"

Jane cut the captain off. "No. He's not running me out of my house. It's not going to happen."

Cavanaugh took a deep breath. "Fine, but I'm putting a unit out in front of your place."

"Fine." Jane looked around. "It's late, I was going home anyway." With that Jane turned and left the office without another word.

* * *

"Come on Janie, let them put you in protective custody."

Jane was twenty minutes into a conversation with her brother that she didn't want to be having. It certainly wasn't doing her nerves any good. "No Frankie. I'm not running. Not this time."

"He's trying to kill you!"

"We're cops. Lots of people are trying to kill us."

"Jane!"

"Alright." Frost had watched one of this best friends and his partner argue for almost half an hour. Neither of them was going to change their minds. "Come on Frankie. She's made her decision. We can't make her go into protective custody, but she can't stop us from sitting out in front of her house all night, either."

Jane gave them both an incredulous look. "Really!?"

With that both men left the apartment, Frankie being dragged most of the way. Jane closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't been home forty minutes before the two of them showed up. What she needed most right now was peace and quiet.

That short moment of tranquility was quickly interrupted by a knock at the door. She knew Hoyt wouldn't knock first, but she was tempted to open fire anyway because whoever was bothering her deserved to be shot.

She looked through the peep hole and just banged her head against the door. She undid the locks and opened the door. "Ma! What are you doing here?"

"My only daughter is hunted by mad man and you don't think I'm concerned?"

"Of course you are concerned, but why are you here? If he shows up what are you going to do?"

Angela looked sheepish for a moment. "I'll call for Frank, Frankie, Frost (he's such a nice young man), the two officers in the patrol car, and the FBI agent downstairs"

"Pop is here…" Jane's mind locked up as the full sentence filtered through her mind. "What FBI agent?" She walked over to the window and looked at the street below. It was easy to pick out the standard issue federal government automobile. That made her decision so much easier. She grabbed her gun, badge, keys, and a bag she had packed earlier.

"Where are you going?" Angela asked.

"I'm not letting Hoyt dictate my life. I'm certainly not going to let any of you do it, either." With that she walked out of her apartment.

As she made the street, she walked over to the FBI agent. She knocked on the window. He rolled it down just enough to hear her speak. "Special Agent Dean, to what do I own the honor?"

"You should be grateful, Rizzoli, I'm here to protect you."

"You mean use me as bait?"

"Well, at least you are being useful. I know that's a unique feeling for you."

Jane put her palm against the side of the car. As she concentrated she jammed all the locks in place on all four doors. When Agent dean wanted to get out of the car later, he would have to crawl out through a window.

"Glad I could be of service." With that Jane turned and walked away.

* * *

Jane got out of the taxi, handing the driver some money, and walked up to the front door of her destination. It was either here or a hotel and she felt much safer here. She knocked on the door.

"Really?" Jane responded as Maura opened the door. Even at night, not expecting company, the doctor's hair was perfect, she was still wearing make-up, and the lounging clothes she was wearing cost more than Jane made in a week. "Do you ever look like you aren't about to have a photo shoot?"

Maura ignored the comment. "I've already made up the guest room for you after you called." She moved aside to let Jane enter. "What happened?"

"My apartment was invaded. Frost and Frankie pretty much followed me home. My mother showed up to spend the night after I got rid of them. To top it off, that ass Dean is out in front of my building using me as bait."

Maura just shook her head, leading Jane to the kitchen.

Jane halted. "What the hell is that, Maur? You own a dragon?"

She looked at Jane and then at her pet. "You know owning dragons is against the Mount Fuji Accords. Dragons are independent sentient creatures with their own language, culture, and history. They are not beast. In fact their musical arts are considered some the finest ever composed. This," Maura pointed at her pet. "is a drake. They are distantly related to dragons like we are distantly related to great apes. Drakes cannot speak, don't expel chemicals from their mouth, and have the intelligence of a German Shepard. Also, while there are two species of micro dragon, they are not this small. They are specifically mentioned in the Accords as being animals. His name is Bass"

"Bass?" Jane took a step back from the creature. "Old boyfriend?"

"No. Dr. William M. Bass. He started the body farm to study the different ways the human body can decay. It's quite…"

Jane held up her hand. "No. We are not discussing decay of any type. I came here to get a good night's sleep, not have nightmares." Jane looked at Bass. "Does your dragon bite?"

"Did you listen to anything I said? He's a drake and no he doesn't bite." Maura just shook her head. "The guest room is over here."

As they walked into the room Jane couldn't help but be impressed. "Wow. This is really nice."

"Thank you."

"How long can the human body go without sleep?" Jane dropped her bag on the floor by the bed.

"Hallucinations begin by day four, followed by slurred speech, shortened attention span, then death."

"You are better than google."

"You have to be careful on google. Much of what you find is very rarely rigorously pear reviewed."

If she didn't know better she would have though Maura was joking. She walked over and laid down on the bed. Maura followed her, laying down beside her.

"Are we having a sleep over or is this your way of saying to like me?"

Maura just smiled at the question.

"You said Dean was at your apartment?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"He stopped by here earlier. He wanted me to come down to Quantico tomorrow to consult on a case."

Jane propped herself up on her elbows to look at Maura. "What case?"

"I don't know. He wanted me to agree to a gag order before going, so I declined." Maura kept staring at the ceiling.

"A gag order?" Jane flopped back down on the bed. "I knew he was hiding something. Korsak has friends in the FBI. I'll see what he can find out."

"It's a shame he has so many undesirable attributes because physically he is quite appealing." Maura stated.

"Hot Maura. He's hot." Jane gave her a skeptical look.

"You would tell me if you were a cyborg, right?"

"No. No I don't think I would."

The silence stretched into minutes until a thud from the kitchen caused Jane to spring from the bed. "It's just Bass. It's alright. It's just Bass."

Jane laid back down. She consciously laced her fingers together and placed them on her stomach so she would stop playing with her scars. "I've never been so scared in my whole life."

* * *

Maura awoke to a phone ringing. She knew it wasn't hers and after a few moments recognized it as Jane's ringtone for Frost. She didn't open her eyes but heard Jane's side of the conversation.

"What?"

"Really? No one?"

"Keep it off the radio and hide your car."

Maura felt Jane nudge her shoulder.

"Get up. You are not going to like what is about to happen."

On the car drive over, Jane explained her plan to Maura.

"No." Mura said when she was finished.

"No?" Jane asked.

Maura pulled out her phone. "I'm calling my team. You can't leave that much evidence just sitting out to be destroyed Jane. Think of all the things it could tell us."

Jane looked away from the road. "Like what?" She turned her head back. "We know who killed her. We know how. We know why. What will the body tell us that we don't already know? This is our chance to catch them both. The body is in the middle of nowhere. We weren't supposed to find her yet. We wait for them to come back to it and all this is over."

"I don't like this." Maura crossed her arms across her chest.

"I told you that you wouldn't."

* * *

Hours later, after convincing Maura to go home and setting up lookouts at both entrances of the park, Jane and Korsak sat in a cruiser where they could overlook the body. The sun had set over an hour ago and Jane was getting antsy.

She picked up the walkie. "Anyone see anything?"

"Negative." Frost answered.

Jane's frustration finally got the best of her. "Korsak, what is that smell? I've tried to ignore it, but it's getting worse."

Korsak stiffened in his seat.

Realization dawned on Jane. "There's an animal in here, isn't there?"

"No." The answer was in no way convincing.

Jane reached into the back seat to start looking and was immediately licked. "OH MY GOD! Something just licked me Vince."

Korsak turned around and pulled out a small grungy looking puppy. "This is Joe Friday. I found Joe on the side of the road on the way here this morning."

"I swear Korsak. Are you sure that your ability isn't finding every sad lost creature in greater Boston?"

She notice a grimace go across his face. "What?" When he stayed silent she brought out the big guns. "If you don't spill I will tell Frost about…"

"Alright. I might have sorta had a notion that maybe there was a dog off the side of the road about half a mile."

"Really?" Jane's eyes were wide. "That's how you find all these animals? You are lead to them?" Jane put her head in her hands. "I don't even…"

"Here." Korsak handed her Joe Friday. "Take her. I have to pee."

"Oh no. I'm not taking … her? Joe?"

"Josephina. Be back in a minute." With that he left the car.

As the minutes passed Jane began to get uneasy. Korsak should have been back. Her gut was telling her something was off. She quietly got out of the car, being sure to make as little noise as possible as she shut the door.

"Korsak?" She whispered into the night. "Korsak?"

That's when she saw it, a figure dressed all in black running through the woods.

"FREEZE!" Even as she said it she wasn't sure why. Force of habit she guessed. She knew there was no way that Hoyt or his apprentice was going to stop because she asked. She streaked into the darkness after the fleeing figure.

She had to admit that whoever she was after was pretty fast, for a boy, but they hadn't counted on Jane Rizzoli being after them. As she cleared a fallen log, it occurred to her that maybe she should have done hurdling in high school because she was definitely going to feel that stretch in the morning.

As the figure hit the creek running through the middle of the park, the figure slowed considerably. Jane saw her chance and launched herself form the creek bank, catching the figure in the lower back with her left shoulder. The figure bowed nicely and crashed into the water, Jane on top.

"Should'a played football." She muttered to herself.

"You are one butch …" Then sentence was cut off as Jane pushed the face into the water, then applied the cuffs.

That's when she recognized the voice. As she rolled the suspect over white hot anger licked up her spine. "Dean! What the hell are you doing here? How the hell did you find us?"

"I was chasing Hoyt, you moron. Leave it to you local cops to screw up a great idea."

Jane resisted the urge to hit him. She grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him to within inches of her face. "How did you find us?" He tried to look defiant. "Tell me or I hand cuff you to one of these trees and tell the FBI where you are in a couple of days."

"I have trackers yours, Frost's, and Korsak's cars."

That's was it. Jane was going to hit him. She pulled her fist back ready to break his jaw.

"Janie…" The name barely made it to her ears. "Jane."

She looked up. "Korsak?"

"Officer down. Help. Officer down."

Jane jumped up leaving Dean lying in the creek. "Korsak!" Jane started heading toward the voice.

She found him lying on the ground in a small clearing a few yards away. His hand was over this throat. She could see blood leaking out between his fingers.

"Hoyt got the drop on me." He said as she knelt down beside him.

"Shh. Don't talk." She pulled out her walkie. "Officer down. I need a bus, NOW!" She gave them their location in the park.

* * *

Jane slammed the breaks of the cruiser as she pulled into the field office of the FBI at sunrise the following morning. She had stayed with Korsak until she was sure he would be alright. The cut had looked vicious but it hadn't been deep enough to do any lasting damage. He had even promised to look after Jo Friday for him. She wasn't sure how she had gotten tricked into that, but the animal was now at her place having been dropped off while she was there for a shower and change of clothes.

Her lieutenant had made her release Dean as a professional courtesy even though she wanted to charge him with interfering with an ongoing investigation. She knew it wouldn't stick, but she at least wanted the satisfaction of see him in holding for at least a few hours.

Now, though, she was going to get answers. Dean was keeping something from her and her team. Not only that, he was spying on them. She walked in the building with a full head of steam. When she hit the security desk, she slammed her badge on the counter. "Detective Jane Rizzoli. I want to speak to the agent in charge."

The guard at the desk didn't miss a beat. "Yes Detective. He's been expecting you."

Jane hid her surprise behind her anger. If she was expected, this was either going to go very well or very badly."

 **In the comments last chapter, a guest asked about a pet dragon. I had been thinking about this idea the whole time, so I hope it lived up to some of the expectations.**

 **My apologizes to anyone who likes Agent Dean. I don't have anything personal against the character, but I needed him this way for the story.**


	5. Into the Breach

**Thank you everyone for continuing to read. I hope this story continues to entertain. Please leave a comment.**

 **Everyone knows that a commented author is a productive author.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.**

* * *

Jane was escorted to a conference room on the third floor of the building. She asked questions of the agent she was following the whole way there, but he didn't utter so much as a 'hello'. As he opened the door to the room, she finally lost her patience.

"What the hell is going on?" She screamed.

"I believe I can answer that." A man she did not recognize stood from a chair next to the table. He held out his hand. "I'm Senior Agent Marcus Abrams. "I should apologize for Agent Dean. While I'm not directly his boss, I am responsible for him while he is here. Tracking law enforcement personal is not something the FBI normally does."

Jane took a seat at the table, ignoring the outstretched hand.

While Jane was angry about the tracking, it wasn't her top priority. "That's not my major concern. What do you know about this case that you aren't sharing? Why are you keeping the BPD in the dark on this case?"

Abrams took a deep breath. "It was deemed a national security matter."

"Really?" Jane huffed. "How many people were going to die for the sake of national security?"

"If you will let me finish detective. It was deemed a national security matter by the Chairman of the Armed Services Committee. The BPD was supposed to be brought in after the second couple was attacked. Agent Dean did not do that, and we are looking into why." He picked up a folder off the table, pulling out pictures, and setting them on the table. "These are pictures taken from locations in both Afghanistan and Iraq. Notice anything?"

Jane picked up two of the pictures, studying them. "They all look like Hoyt's work."

"Yes, they do. The problem is that Hoyt was locked up here when this happened." Abrams pointed out.

"The apprentice? He's a soldier? That's not possible. We would have gotten a hit on the prints we found at the scene."

"No you wouldn't. Have you ever heard the term 'sheep dipped'?" Jane shook her head. "All these sites were Black Op sites. The units that were there don't officially exist. They don't exist to such an extent that the records and files of the men and women that were part of the units have been removed from the DOD."

"What were they doing?"

The agent let out a sigh. "What I'm about to tell you is still classified. I should have you sign a stack of papers before telling you and threaten you with prison if you talk. However, given the circumstances..." The agent pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. He let out a breath with a heavy sigh. "They were witch hunter squads. They were assigned to go in and eliminate high value enemy magi targets."

"That's why the black fire." Jane started filling in the blanks. "Destroys not only the material evidence but also all the magical traces. That's skirting the line on international law not to mention a public relations nightmare."

"Now you see the reason for such national security and plausible deniability."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, detective, regardless of what you believe, or the way Agent Dean has acted, we are all on the same side here. I don't want to see these monster's hurt anymore innocent people. I certainly don't want them to seek revenge on a decorated officer of the law who already fought and beat them once."

Jane stood from the table and began to pace the room. She needed to gather her thoughts. "So the apprentice is a Special Forces soldier that's come home to do what he was doing over there, and now he's hooked up with Hoyt?"

"That's what we believe, yes."

Jane thought for a moment. "That makes sense. Hoyt used a fake identity to get into training at Fort Stewart. That has to be where he met this Special Forces solider." She saw the look of surprise on the FBI agent's face. "You wouldn't know about it because it's not in the file."

"I'll make some calls and see what I can find out about the course Hoyt went through."

At that moment, Jane's phone rang. "Rizzoli."

"Jane, I'm in your apartment." Maura's voice greeted her.

"Why?"

"They've been here Jane. They have destroyed your apartment. I don't know what they were doing or what they were looking for, but it is a mess."

"I'll be right there." Jane hung up the phone and looked at the agent. "I've got to go. Our suspects just hit my apartment." She turned and left the room.

* * *

There were so many police and crime scene vehicles in front of her building Jane had to park around the corner from her own place. She got out of the car and started the walk to the front entrance. As she came around the corner a crime scene tech stopped her.

"Detective Rizzoli! I was told you could identify the victim?"

"Victim?" Jane was confused. Maura hadn't mentioned a victim.

"Yes. A young woman in her twenties, dark hair. They said she was a neighbor."

Jane's stomach sank. "Marrisa!"

Jane followed the tech to a coroner van, watching him open the rear doors, revealing a body bag. She climbed in without a second thought, horrified at what she was going to find in the bag. She was surprised at how steady her hand was as she pulled the zipper down, revealing the body inside.

Her mind froze in terror as she recognized the face. It wasn't the lifeless face of her ever perky neighbor, it was the demented smile of Charles Hoyt, her personal boogie man. She didn't even have a chance to scream before the taser struck her neck and everything went black.

* * *

As her body crawled back into consciousness, she made sure to lay perfectly still. She didn't want to give any indication to Hoyt or his little buddy that she was coming around. She knew that he wouldn't do anything as long as she wasn't awake to 'enjoy' it. She needed a moment to get her bearings and figure a way out of this nightmare she had so very often. She could tell that her legs were bound at both the ankle and the knee. She also saw that her wrist were duck taped together. Things weren't looking to good.

She was pulled from her planning when she heard the rear doors of the van open and someone climb inside. She felt a hand grab her shoulder and roll her onto her back.

"Time to wake up Jane."

Against her control, her eyes snapped open at the voice. On seeing Hoyts face her fear returned tenfold. She cringed at his touch as he reached down and ripped the tape away from her mouth.

"It has been such a good game, Jane, but now it's time to finish it."

Jane hated his smile. It didn't contain anything that a normal smile should. There was no happiness, joy, or hope. His smile was simply a promise of pain to come.

"Where is your little friend?" She was relieved that her voice didn't show the fear that she felt.

"Oh. He's getting ready for the last chapter."

As if on cue, a second voice sounded from beyond the doors. "It's ready doctor. Want to see?"

Hoyt turned, leaving the van and closing the doors behind him. As she heard the click of the latch, Jane began looking around the van for anything she could use as a weapon. Hoyt was smart though, the back of the van was bare. There was nothing a normal person could have used to defend themselves. It was a good thing that Jane wasn't normal. She put her hand against the wheel well and began pulling the metal from the van. She took as much as she could before she heard the latch on the van again. She quickly laid back down, holding the piece of metal underneath her, in both hands. As she heard the footsteps approach, she fashioned the metal into the biggest blade that she could manage.

Once again she felt Hoyt's hand on her shoulder, but this time she was ready. As he rolled her over she brought the blade up in an arch, the blade catching just under his jaw, cutting through his lips, across his left cheek, blinding his eye, and continuing into his forehead. He stumbled backwards out of the van and fell onto the ground. He grabbed at his eye, screaming in pain. The force of the blow knocked Hoyt out the back of the van and onto the ground. Jane tumbled out the van behind him.

"Dr. Hoyt! Dr. Hoyt!" The apprentice came running from the woods. Jane laid still on the ground so as not to appear a threat. He completely ignored her as he knelt over the still screaming Hoyt. Jane knew he still had a gun and was well aware of what happened when a person brought a knife to a gun fight. That's when she noticed the taser that Hoyt dropped as he fell form the van. She grabbed it and jammed it into the leg of the apprentice. He immediately attempted to draw the gun from his waistband, but dropped it on the ground, the electrical charge causing him to lose control of his muscles. Jane continued to use the taser until it was completely out of charge. She threw the now useless device to the side, lunging for the pistol, beating a quickly recovering solider to it. He pulled a knife from his belt, trying to focus on Jane and she fired twice, both bullets hitting the center of his chest. He fell over, blood coming from this mouth.

Jane retrieved her make shift knife and cut off her restraints. She pulled herself to her feet and walked over to a still struggling Hoyt. He was vainly attempting to retrieve the knife his apprentice had dropped. Jane stepped on his hands, one over the other, stopping his progress. She looked down at his ruined face. Her fear had been replaced with anger. The knife reformed in her hand. She took the now sharpened spear and rammed it through both of Hoyt's hands and into the ground underneath. He let out a cry of pain and then fell slack.

"There. Now we match." Jane walked over to the van and sat down. She wasn't sure how much time passed before it occurred to her that she needed to tell someone what happened. She slowly began looking for her cellphone.

* * *

Maura was hanging onto her composure by her fingernails. She knew there was something wrong when Jane didn't show up immediately. Her vague uneasiness turned to dread when no one else was able to reach her and Korsak had confirmed she had left the FBI. Her dread became full blown panic when a uniform pointed toward her car around the corner saying he saw her enter a coroner's van.

Maura pulled out her phone. "Suzie, I want a GPS location of every transport van we have. Yes. Right now. I'll wait."

Frost looked a little stunned. "You have GPS in every transport van?"

"My budget is bigger than your budget." Maura said curtly.

"Hoyts too smart for that. He didn't steal one. He dummied one up." Korsak added.

"Do you have a better idea?" Maura leveled her eyes at both detectives.

Frost dropped his back pack off of his shoulder. "Yes. Yes I do." He pulled out the data pad he always carried, holding it, screen up between his two hands, eyes closed in concentration.

"What are…" Korsak didn't get to finish the question.

"I'm searching for the last location of Jane's phone." Frost answered. The screen zipped through information so fast that it almost looked like static.

As she was waiting for Suzie to pull up the information she asked for, her phone buzzed in her hand. Her first thought was to ignore it, but on instinct she looked at the screen. Jane's face showed on the tiny screen.

She pushed the indicator to answer the call and brought the phone back to her ear. She was so afraid that she couldn't speak. She didn't know what she would do if she heard Hoyt's voice on the line rather than her friend. The silence seemed to stretch on forever. She became aware of the stares of the two detectives next to her.

"Maur? Are you there?" Jane's voice came across the line.

Maura's knees buckled and she sat heavily on the steps of Jane's building. She held the phone out to Korsak as she did her best not to cry in front of all of the BPD and her staff.

"Hello?" Jane said again across the line.

"Thank God. Janie! Where are you? Are you alright? Does Hoyt have you?" Korsak released all four questions as a single breath.

"I'm…" Jane took a breath to hold it together. "I'm fine. Hoyt's indisposed. I'm not sure where I am, but my phone is back on so trace it and come get me."

Korsak looked at Frost. "The phone is on, find it, and we find Jane." He reached down and helped Maura to her feet. "We are on the way Jane. Just stay there. We are coming to you. Don't hang up the phone."

"Got it." Frost yelled. The image on his tablet screen showed a map overlay of Boston with a large blinking dot in the middle. "That's Jane."

Korsak helped Maura into the back seat of his cruiser as Frost got in the passenger seat.

"We've got your location Jane. We will be there in twenty minutes." Korsak launched the cruiser from the curb.

* * *

When Korsak slid the cruiser to a stop in the dirt, Jane was still sitting on the back of the van, just staring off into space. Maura was first out of the car.

"Jane!" She ran toward to the detective.

Even in her less than completely alert state, Jane was amazed that the medical examiner could run in heels on such rocky ground. Before she realized it she was laughing softly to herself.

"Jane. What happened? What hurts?" The M.E. grabbed both sides of Jane's head to force her to look in her eyes. "Do you know where you are right now?"

Some distant part of Jane's brain realized that she and Maura were making skin to skin contact and nothing was happing. She half expected the entire van she was sitting on to turn to gold and fold in on itself. When it didn't happen, she decided that she must be more tired than she thought. She was so lost in her reverie that it took her a moment to come up with an answer to Maura's question. "Hoyt's van." She stated flatly.

Maura smiled at the answer. "Right. Can you tell me what happened? Are you injured?"

As Maura checked over Jane, Frost and Korsak saw to Hoyt.

"So, do we unstick him or do we wait for the EMTs?" Frost asked. "I have to admit, it certainly is fitting to see him staked to the ground."

Korsak grunted in agreement. "Leave him. Maybe he'll die while we are waiting. As least Janie put this one down permanently." He knelt down to look at the apprentice's body.

"Unfortunately, it looks like he is going to make it." Frost pointed at the large number of approaching emergency lights coming up the gravel road they had just traveled.

"Hoyt doesn't get so much as a Band-Aid until Jane gets the all clear." Korsak turned to Frost to make sure he understood.

Frost just nodded his head in understanding. Both men walked over to the two women as more police and emergency workers arrived on scene.

"How are you?" Korsak asked, not even sure he was going to receive an answer.

"Good. I'm good." Jane responded even as Maura rolled her eyes at the response.

Maura shook her head while answering. "She has a head injury, which I'm sure she isn't going to get x-rayed, she had a rather deep laceration on her neck that really needs stiches, and her body has received a dangerous level of electric charge." She signed as she finished. "I suppose it is too much to hope that you would go to the hospital to be observed overnight?"

Jane closed her eyes and braced herself. After taking a deep breath she stood from the back of the van. "Yes. Yes it would be. I'm going home."

"You can't go home. It's not only wrecked, it's a crime scene." Maura pointed out. "I really think you should go to the hospital."

"I'm not going to the hospital."

"Well then, you can stay at my place."

Jane narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Are you being nice or are you simply trying to keep an eye on me?"

"Both." Maura moved out of the way of an EMT as he set down his bag in front of Jane. "Now, you are going to let this nice man…" She turned to the EMT. "What's your name?"

"Darrel."

She turned back to her friend. "You are going to let Darrell stich up your neck, apply ointment to your electrical burn, and check you for a concussion."

"You just checked me for a concussion!"

"Jane." Maura said, infusing her name with warning.

"Fine." Jane huffed and let Darrel go about his work.

Maura watched an EMT under the careful scrutiny of Korsak and Frost remove the spear from Hoyt's hands. The two detectives then handcuffed his feet to the stretcher and strapped the still unconscious man down.

"I'll ride with him." Frost announced. "Make sure nothing happens in transit."

"You sit in the OR if you have to, but don't let him out of your sight." Korsak remembered Hoyt's initial escape had been because he was faking an injury. He knew he was hurt now, but wasn't sure it was bad as the maniac was letting on. "And when in doubt, put two in is brain."

"Got it." Was Frost only answer.

Maura approached Korsak as Frost followed Hoyt to an ambulance. "Vince?"

"How is she?"

"Nothing serious. I'm more worried about the electrocution and head trauma than the cut. She insist she is fine."

"She always does."

"She wanted to go home, I told her it's a crime scene. She's staying with me tonight. I know that you need a statement from her, but…"

"It can wait. Tell me when you want to leave and we are out of here. Cavanaugh and the FBI Boston Office director are on their way here now. They aren't going to let Frost or I within a mile of this investigation now that Jane is a….is involved." He didn't want to use the word 'victim'. He didn't have to say the word 'again'.

"Right." Maura turned to look at Jane, watching the last stich go in her neck. "How hard do you think it's going to be to get her to leave?"

Korsak shrugged. "We could have the EMT sedate her."

Maura stifled a laugh. "Right, because that wouldn't end badly for everyone."

"Well we know that she isn't going to listen to me." Korsak responded.

"You think she's going to listen to me?" Maura asked.

"Come on Doc. You are a genius. I have faith that you can think of something." He smiled as he began walking back to the car.

Maura braced herself for the conversation she was about to have as she approached the back of the ambulance Darrell had moved Jane to. She walked over and sat down next to Jane.

"So." Maura closed her eyes, admonishing herself for such a weak conversation starter.

"So you drew the short straw?"

"Huh? What straw?" Now she was confused.

"It's an expression. Everyone pulls straws out of a pile, the person with the shortest straw has to do whatever it is that was being drawn for. I'm asking if you were the unlucky one to be picked to come over here to try and convince me to go to the hospital."

"Yes. No." Maura took deep breath. She wasn't being very precise. She wasn't use to being so flustered. "Yes I was the one that was selected to come over here. No, I'm not going to try and convince you to go to the hospital."

"That's good. Cause I'm not. I'm going home."

"Your home is still a crime scene."

"Dammit." She muttered. Jane closed her eyes. She had forgotten that little tidbit. Maura really was going to believe she had a concussion if she didn't pull it together.

"I came over here to convince to you come home with me."

"Maura…"

"Jane." Maura did her best not to sound exasperated. "You can't go home. You won't go to the hospital. You won't sleep well at a hotel. Just stay with me. You can come to my house, shower, and go to bed."

Jane narrowed her eyes at her friend.

Maura decided to offer an olive branch. "I'll have Korsak stop on the way and we can buy you beer."

Jane stood up a little too quickly from the back of the ambulance. Maura reached out, placing her hand on her hip to steady her.

"Why didn't you say that the first time? Beer first, then your place."

Maura stood up to follow Jane to the car. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Jane smirked. "Don't get used to it. I'm just tired. Next time, you will have to bribe me with more than beer."

"Let's hope there isn't a next time."

* * *

As Maura opened the door to her house, Bass flew up and landed at her feet. Jane jumped.

"That dragon is going to be the death of me." She muttered.

"He's a drake and don't speak to him like that. You will hurt his feelings." Maura bent over to pet the creature on his head.

"I'll hurt his feelings? What about my feelings?" Jane asked.

"Well, when he insults you, I'll reprimand him accordingly."

Jane narrowed her eyes. "You think you are so funny, don't you."

Maura didn't understand the joke. "No. Not really."

Jane just shook her head and made her way to the refrigerator. Setting the beer inside, she pulled out a bottle. She also grabbed a bottle of wine. As she turned and set everything on the counter, she saw Maura glance at her watch. "I'm not staying up and drinking alone, so stop staring at your watch."

"You've had a long day. Don't you think you should get some sleep?"

"Trying to get rid of me, Dr. Isles? Got a hot date on the way over?" Jane tried to inject some levity into the suddenly heavy situation. Upon seeing the doctor's face she set down her beer. "Really? You have a date coming over and you asked me to spend the night? Maura!"

"What? No!" Maura defended herself. "It's just…" Maura took a deep breath. "You have had a shock and a trauma, both mentally and physically. Your mind and your body need a rest. I know you aren't going to listen, I mean you wouldn't even go to the hospital, and the electrical current alone should have dictated that course of action, but you are so stubborn, had we forced you, you would have fought and signed out AMA anyway…"

"MAURA!"

The doctor stopped rambling, lowering her eyes to the floor."

"One more beer and I promise I will go rest. Alright?"

Maura smiled. "Deal."


	6. Family Ties

**Sorry this took so long to get out. I was planning to write while on vacation but instead spent the time to vacationey things. Funny how that happens. Thanks for being patience and taking the time to read.**

 **Please leave a review. It really helps the writing. (We all know that comments are the crack of fan fiction.)**

 **I'm not going to do everyone case of the first season, I just have an arch planned involving a couple of them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.**

* * *

The two weeks behind a desk after spiking Hoyt to the ground felt as bad as the six months he had her out last time. She couldn't stand the fact that he had removed her from her job again. Add to that her Ma's hovering and she really was reaching her wits end.

Luckily, Maura saw her fraying and helped ease the strain with movie nights, dinner, and friendship.

It was one of those movie nights Jane was enjoying right now. When she found out that Maura had not seen Lethal Weapon she brought it over her very next turn to choose the movie.

Maura picked up her glass of wine as the credits began to roll. "That was a highly unrealistic movie."

Jane just shook her head. "It was highly awesome"

Maura sighed. "The idea that an officer with such mental instability would be allowed to continue in his duties is absurd. I would think as an officer of the law, you would be offended at the portrayal of a policeman as some sort of unstable, hyper violent Neanderthal."

Jane couldn't help but laugh. Upon seeing the hurt expression on the doctor's face, she stopped. "Maur, it's just a movie. I'm touched that you are so defensive of my profession, but no one takes this seriously. It's just a mindless action movie. It's fun."

"I still don't understand it."

"Alright. No more cop action movies." Jane looked at her watch. "Well, I should go. I'm back in the rotation at midnight."

"Jane, I think you should stay. It's late and you've had several beers. You also have your bag here if we get called."

It had only taken one time for them to get called in early one morning for each of them to drop a bag at the others house. Frost and Korsak had hounded Jane all day about the hot date she must have interrupted for her to show up in the same clothes. She never told them she was just as Maura's. She figured it that would only make the teasing worse. She would rather be teased about a date that didn't exist, than a date she couldn't get.

"You win, Maur. I'll stay."

Maura clapped her hands. "Yeah! A sleepover!"

"Really?" Jane roller her eyes, but she had a smile on her face.

* * *

The call came at 5:30 AM. Jane rolled over, pulling her phone from the nightstand. "Rizzoli!" While she was still talking to dispatch she heard Maura's phone ring as well. She ran her hand through her hair. "Another dead body? I feel like I'm back in homicide."

"What? You don't like working with me?"

"You know that's …" Jane's voice trailed off as she saw the look on her friend's face. "Sarcasm? From you? At 5:30 in the morning?" Jane shook her head. "I don't know whether to be proud or annoyed."

"So I didn't it correctly?" Mara was beaming.

Jane swung her feet off the bed. "Yeah, you did it correctly. I'm a bad influence."

"I need to take a shower." Maura rose from the bed and headed for the bathroom.

As the door shut, Jane rose from the bed and made her way to the guest bath.

* * *

As Jane and Maura made their way to the muddy shore of the harbor Jane stopped suddenly. It took Maura a moment to realize her friend was no longer beside her.

She turned to her friend. "What's wrong, Jane?"

"Oh, I just wanted to watch you walk through that", Jane pointed at the muddy line along the water, "with shoes that cost more than I make in a month."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." Maura walked over to a corner's van, pulling rubber boots out of the back. "I'm a slave to fashion, not an idiot."

Jane just laughed. After waiting for her to change shoes, both women made their way down to the beached vessel.

"Welcome to the strange." Korsak said as a way of greeting.

"How strange?" Jane asked reflexively.

"Oh, this you are going to have to see to believe." Both detectives and the M.E. climbed into the stranded boat. Jane offered Maura her arm as the stance was precarious seeing as the ship was laying on its side.

"The inside is a mess." Korsak pointed around the cabin of the ship. "But, you definitely tell that someone was attempting a spell. All the symbols are vandalized. Hard to tell what exactly was being cast."

"It looks complicated." Jane pointed to runes carved into the floor.

"Where's the body?" Maura asked.

"A little further forward." Korsak pointed. "According to the boat registry and id found aboard, the deceased is Adam Fairfield of the very rich and powerful Boston founding Fairfields."

"Fairfield?" Maura whispered the question, her voice cracking a little at the end.

The change in her friend immediately set Jane on edge. "Maur? You know the victim?"

Maura just nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, Maur."

"I knew his brother, Garrett, in college."

"Do you want someone else to come in and do…?" Korsak didn't get a chance to finish the sentence.

"No. No, I'm fine." She noticed Jane's grimace at the statement. "I can do it. Knowing the family, they will call the governor to request I do it anyway."

"Are you sure Maur?"

"Yes, Jane." Maura refrained from rolling her eyes and moved forward toward the body.

Jane looked around the boat. "Where is Frost?"

"Right here." He answered as he ducked through the opening. "This boat had a state of the art navigation system."

"Had?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, had. It's been completely destroyed. No way to know where she was, went, or came from. I've tried every trick I know."

Korsak responded. "Damn." He turned to Jane. "The coasties said that if not for the last night's freak storm, this boat would be in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean right now."

Jane nodded in understanding. "And no one would be the wiser."

"Exactly." Korsak said.

Jane moved quietly into the next compartment. "Maur? Everything going alright?"

Maur stood as best should could in the cramped environment. "Yes. Yes, everything is going well. I can't tell much from this, but I'll be able to tell you more when I get him back to the morgue."

"Ok. I'll see you there."

* * *

The three detectives walked into the morgue as Maura was setting up the first procedure.

"Kirlian Photography? Why?" Korsak asked.

"Because Adam was not a Magi. That's why he couldn't take his mother's place on the court. The spell on that boat was either cast by him or on him. I wish to determine which."

"How are you going to do that?" Frost wondered.

"If he was casting a spell then there will be residual magic in his aura. If the spell was cast against him then it will be over his aura, not part of it." Maura stated matter-of-factly. "Of course this wouldn't work if he was a magi. It's the fact that he is not that makes this possible."

"I thought auras only appeared around the living?" Korsak asked.

"Normally, you would be right. This new imaging system is sensitive enough to pick up the residual essence on the body and enhance them so that they can be seen." Maura said setting the system up to take photographs.

Maura walked over to the screen where the images would appear. "Well that's strange."

The three detectives moved around behind Maura to see the screen as well. There on the screen was the body of Andrew Fairfield. The aura around him showed dark green, separated from the rest of his aura with light green mixed in with the rest of the colors.

"Ok. I've never seen this pattern before. I know that the overlay of green means he was casting a spell and the mix of green shows a spell was cast on him. What does the separate dark green aura mean?" Jane asked pointing at the picture.

"I've seen it in books. The separate dark green aura means that Andrew was a magi."

"But you said he didn't have powers." Jane stated.

"That's because he had been bound. He had powers but someone bound him from this powers."

"We need to go look at the boat again." Jane looked at the M.E. and the detectives.

"Can I finish the autopsy first?" Maura asked with a sly smile.

Jane exhaled heavily. "Of course."

* * *

"Alright, let's start at the beginning." Jane said standing in the now upright boat in the BPD garage.

"We know that Adam was on board the boat." Korsak started. "We know that a spell was being cast."

"We know that he couldn't cast the spell so he would need an object of power to perform it." Frost added.

"An object we didn't find." Jane growled.

Korsak looked down at the floor where a circle had been drawn and symbols that had been drawn into the floor had been destroyed. "Without the symbols, we don't know what the spell being cast was."

"Let's assume…"

"That's guessing Jane."

The detective roller her eyes. "Can I at least finish before you admonish me?"

"No."

Korsak and Frost both stifled laughter.

"There are no signs of Adam having been restrained or drugged, right?" Jane asked.

"No." Maura answered promptly.

"Then he was a willing participant in the spell casting." Jane turned wide eyes on Maura.

She narrowed her eyes at the detective but didn't' say anything.

"The big question is, was the person who caved his head in helping with the spell or not?" Korsak cut in.

"Well, time to start talking to his friends and family." Jane started making her way off the boat. "Come on Frost."

"Jane, can I talk to you for a minute. Before you leave. In my office." Maura walked past her off the boat.

* * *

Maura closed the door to her office and turned to face her friend. "Jane, I want you to be careful."

Jane just looked at the M.E. confused. "It's just interviews, Maur. We aren't kicking doors in or chasing armed suspects."

Maura just sighed. "The Fairfields are billionaires. They are part of the Magi court. They helped found Boston. They are used to getting their way. People are used to giving them their way. They don't believe that rules apply to them like they do everyone else. They have convinced others that they rules don't apply to them as well."

"I've dealt with the rich and criminal before." Jane wasn't sure where her friend was going with this.

"Just be careful, please."

"Alright. I'll be careful." Jane turned and walked out of the office.

"Oh, one last thing."

"Yes?"

"I sent pictures of the crime scene to Dr. Dillinger. I wanted to see if he could make any sense of the crime scene symbols."

"He's back? Did he say anything about, you know, us?"

"He didn't mention it and I didn't ask."

"Didn't ask? How can you not ask? I think about it all the time. How could it not occur to you to ask?" Jane could feel her temper getting the better of her. She took a deep breath. "Really Maur?"

"Yes, it occurred to me, but it's rude to rush a person doing you a favor." She said defensively setting her hand on her hips.

Jane just stared with her mouth open searching for words. "You….you are too polite." With that, Jane turned and left the room. "Will you please call him? And ask about…'the event'."

"Yes. I will." Maura did her best not to laugh at the compliment that was obviously meant to be insulting.

* * *

Frost stopped the cruiser in front of the Fairfield Mansion.

"What's bothering you Jane?" Frost asked turning off the car.

"Maura told me to be careful dealing with these people. Said they could be dangerous."

"We know that." Frost simply pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's not like Maura to say something like that, especially without a good reason." Jane shook her head and climbed out of the car. "Let's just do the interviews"

"Holy Crap!" Frost yelled.

"What?" Jane reached for her sidearm.

"This is a Pagani Zonder. This car does 214 miles per hour and cost more than I will make in a life times."

"It's a car."

"It's a work of art."

"Go knock on the door Frost."

Jane followed frost up the path to the front door. Frost hit the doorbell.

"Ten bucks says a guy in a tuxedo…" Frost didn't get to finish his sentence.

The door swung open revealing an older gentleman in a full tuxedo. "May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm Detective Rizzoli and this is Detective Frost."

"Are you expected?"

Jane cast a disbelieving look at frost. "We are investigating a crime and need to speak to the family. We are coming in one way or another."

"Let them in." A voice from further in the house commanded.

With that the gentleman took a step back and let them enter.

"Thank you." Jane growled as she brushed by him.

Both detectives were met at the end of the hall buy a well-dressed man in a suit. "Hello, I'm the Fairchild's attorney. They've requested that all questions from the Boston Police Department be done through me."

Jane could feel her patience begin to leave her. "That's not how this works Mr. …"

"Robert Colburn. I'm legal counsel for the estate."

"That's nice. We haven't even explained why we are here yet."

"You are here because Adam Fairfield's body was found aboard his boat this morning. The Fairfields will fully cooperate in the investigation, but they are not available at this time."

"Really?" Jane did her best not to growl.

"Yes. If you will leave me your card, I will be sure to get them in touch with you."

"My card? You can take it and …"

Frost cut his partner off. "This is a murder investigation. They can stall, but they will speak with us." Frost handed over his card. "Be sure they get that."

Even though Jane was seeing red, she knew that she couldn't do anything else productive right then. She turned and left without another word.

As they got in the cruiser Jane punched the dash board.

"Feel better?" Frost asked.

"No. No I don't."

* * *

Maura picked up her phone and dialed the number from memory. She let the phone ring six times and was just about to hang up when it sounded like the phone had been dropped on the floor.

"Dr. Dillinger?" All she heard was very heavy breathing.

"Mau…"

"Dr. Dillinger? Are you alright?"

"Unbound. Unbou…." The phone sounded like it fell again.

"Dr. Dillinger? Doctor!"

* * *

Jane almost didn't answer her phone when it began ringing, she was so aggravated, but she quickly realized that it was Maura's ringtone.

"Maur…" She didn't even get to finish.

"I called Dr. Dillinger. Something is wrong. There was a thud, he said unbound, and then there was another thud. I tried to call back but nothing happens."

"Calm down Maura. Where did you call?"

"His home. I called his home."

"Alright. We will check it." Jane hung up the phone. "We are headed over near Harvard. I'll give directions as we go."

Frost made a U-turn as Jane put the light up on the dash to clear traffic.

Jane killed the light as they entered the Doctor's neighborhood. "It's this house right here on the left."

Frost pulled the car to a stop. Both detectives exited the car, quietly closing the doors behind them. As they went up the steps to the front door, Jane gave a nod to Frost to knock.

"Professor Dillinger." He shouted as he pounded on the door.

Jane counted ten, drawing her gun as she nodded at Frost. "Kick it."

Frost took one step back, drew his weapon, took a deep breath, then put his foot into the door.

"Professor!" Both detectives called as they moved through the house, quickly clearing the rooms. As they made it to the office, Jane found the professor.

"Damn it!" She yelled upon seeing his motionless body on the floor. She knelt down placing two fingers on the professor's neck. "He's gone." She looked up at Frost who had just entered the room.

"The rest of the house is clear." He holstered his sidearm.

"Alright." Jane stood, looking around the room. "Call it in. I'll call Maura. She isn't going to be able to do this one since she was the last person to speak to him."

* * *

It was several hours later when Jane finally got back to the station. The first thing she did was head to the morgue to check on Maura. As she entered the M.E.'s office she immediately noticed the red eyes and smeared mascara. She walked around the desk, bending down to embrace her friend.

"I'm so sorry Maur."

"Thank you." She reached out to pull another tissue from a box.

Jane hated to see her friend cry. She would do anything to stop it, but this was one of those times when she was powerless to help.

"A detective has already been by to take my statement." Maura dabbed at her eyes.

"How did they beat Frost and I back here?" Jane walked back around to the front of the desk.

"They didn't. They had an associate already at the precinct. He came down and took my statement before leaving."

Jane was torn between what to do next. She wanted to ask about what the professor had said to Maura but also didn't want to upset her friend more than she already was.

Maura signed and threw her tissue into the waste basket. "Ask Jane."

Jane startled from her inner crisis. "What did he say to you?"

"All he said was 'unbound'."

"Unbound? Unbound." Jane started pacing the office. "Unbound." Jane turned to face Maura. "Did he know that he was talking to you?"

"Yes. He said my name…well most of my name. It was more like 'Mau…'"

"So then when he said unbound he was definitely saying it to you."

"Jane, you can't possibly know that. At that moment there is no way to ascertain what Dillinger was thinking."

"Maur, work with me here. He was talking to you. He wanted to convey one message to you. He said unbound. Why would he say that?"

"There is no way of…"

"You sent him pictures of the crime scene asking about the damaged symbols. It would make the most sense that he was trying to answer the last question you asked."

"Jane…"

"Maura!" She finally let her exasperation show. "We don't have anything else to go on. We are being stonewalled in our interviews, they are fighting the warrants…we need this clue."

"Fine. Fine. It would most likely mean that the symbols were part of an unbinding spell."

"That makes sense." Jane started nodding her head. "Adam was trying to unbind himself to give himself access to his power." Jane could tell that her last statement had set Maura's wheels in motion.

"That would make him the next in line for the council." Maura stated flatly, working things out in her mind. "But he hasn't been involved in the family business for years. His younger brother held the council seat. Why would he want it now?"

"That's something we will have to look into." Jane said as she headed toward the door. When she reached it she turned back. "Come on Maur. I want the guys to hear this first hand."

Maura rose from her desk and followed her friend.

* * *

Jane called to Korsak and Frost as she and Maura entered the bullpen. The two detectives followed Jane and Maura into a nearby conference room.

"The professor said one word to Maura before the call ended. Unbound. Based on that we…" Maura cleared her throat. Jane rolled her eyes. "Really? Fine. I have come up with a theory." She took a deep breath and pressed on. "I'm going to GUESS." She emphasized the word and glared at Maura. "That the word unbound refers to the destroyed symbols on the boat. That would mean that Adam was performing an unbound ritual to give him back his magic."

"Why would that get him killed?" Frost asked.

"For one it would make him the family's representative on the Court." Maura explained. "I understand that doesn't mean much to most people, but to the families that are members, it means quite a bit. It would give him access to an entirely new range of power and influence. It would not only help him personally but professionally."

"It would also hurt whoever is currently the family representative on the court." Jane added.

"This is all guess work Jane. There is nothing to back up any of this." Maura was almost pleading with her friend.

"That's why we need to talk to the family. Especially Garrett."

"No way." Korsak shook his head. "That lawyer and his firm are running every stall tactic in the book. We aren't going to be able to get anywhere near Garrett or any of the other Fairfields."

"That's not entirely true."

Everyone turned to look at the M.E.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the three detectives and the medical examiner were sitting in her office. She didn't want to everyone in the bullpen to hear her idea. Give the looks on everyone's faces, it had been a good idea to lay out her plan in private.

"You have got to be kidding?" Jane was the first to respond. "What makes you think they would let us in?"

"They can't refuse a guest of a member of the court."

"I meant your parents." Jane shook her head.

"My parents aren't members of the court. I am."

The three detectives looked at Maura in different states of shock.

"You are a member of the Court, Doc?" Korsak sounded almost in awe.

Maura knew when she suggested this idea that she would have to explain why, but now that the time had arrived, she still wasn't fully comfortable. She was deathly afraid that her friends, especially Jane, would treat her differently.

"When I was twelve, my parents made me the official seat on the court for the family. They had hoped it would force me to socialize more, especially with their friends. They had also hoped it would help people see past the non-family blood I represent." Maura took a deep breath. "It didn't help in either case. Many members of the court, quite loudly, disapproved of a non-blood heir. My father took me home when Adam's mother took to the floor and loudly proclaimed me 'a half-breed magi'. Father didn't take it well. He and Mr. Fairfield had been good friends."

"Do you know for sure that the Fairfields will be there?" Jane asked.

"Yes. Garrett is taking his families seat on the Council."

"Who was in the seat?" Frost pulled out his data pad to start taking notes.

"The youngest brother took the seat when the mother died. He stepped down early this year."

"Why him? Why not Garret?" Jane was pretty sure she knew the reason but wanted to hear it anyway.

"Garrett left the country right after college. He hasn't been involved in the family's affairs for quite some time."

"Alright. All that fits with Jane's theory, but it doesn't explain the original binding." Korsak tapped his fingers against his lips in thought. "Doc, you said that Adam never showed magical abilities."

"That's right. Not even as a child."

Korsak completed his thought. "Means whoever bound him did it before the age of six when magical abilities start to show."

"That means that whatever is happening here is far older than just the bothers. It's been following Adam his whole life." Frost stated.

"Looks like I'm going to the Winter Ball." Jane stated.

A smile exploded across Maura's face. "We will have to go shopping to get you an outfit." She clapped her hand together in delight.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse." Jane deadpanned.


	7. Shopping and Dancing

**Sorry this is so late. Starting the school year is always busy. Thank you everyone for still sticking with this story. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Thank you for everyone who is following and for the comments.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.**

* * *

Jane walked with Maura out to her car as they left for the evening. She still wasn't sold on the whole idea of attending the ball, but had to admit that she didn't have a better one.

"Jane, I tried not to say anything, but I've got to ask. What is on your wrists? I've never seen you wear jewelry before and certainly didn't think you would wear anything quite so…ostentatious." Maura pointed to the large metal bands around her friends arms.

Jane let out a laugh. "I wondered when you would finally break down and ask." Jane held her arms up so her friend could see. "They are very Wonder Woman, don't you think?"

"Who?"

"Wonder Woman." Jane was shocked by her friend's blank expression. "Really? Amazon princess. Invisible Jet. Friend of Superman and Batman." Maura's expression didn't change. "Nothing?" Jane shook her head. "Anyway, I'm wearing these so that I always have a weapon on me."

As Maura watched, the bracelets began to flow like water around Jane's now clinched fist. Her entire hand appeared to be covered in a seamless silver metal glove.

"Better than brass knuckles and then I can always go Wolverine on someone." The metal once again flowed around her hands but long blade began to curve off the back of her hands. "I decided I should keep some metal on me at all times after the last run in with Hoyt." Jane saw a perplexed expression on her friends face. "What?"

"Wouldn't it be more appropriate to say 'go feline' since they use their claws more than wolverines. Most of the damage done by them is with their teeth, not claws."

Jane started laughing. "Right. I'll go feline on someone, Maur. No problem."

* * *

Jane had dreaded this moment since Maura's exclamation of excitement the previous afternoon. Going shopping wasn't exactly her idea of fun in the first place. Going shopping with Maura, who was looking at her like her own personal Barbie, for a dress and shoes, was torture.

"Explain to me why I can't just wear something I own?" Jane said as she got into Maura's car. They were leaving straight from work. Maura had insisted on driving for the trip. Jane assumed it was to limit her options of escape.

Maura didn't even look at her friend as she asked the question. She had known it was coming from the moment she made her statement in her office yesterday. It had taken her sometime to come up with an answer that she thought would satisfy Jane.

"Why do you wear slacks, t-shirts, and blazer to work?" Maura asked.

Jane was immediately put on guard by the question. She didn't know where Maura was headed with her train of thought but could see the wheels turning in her mind. "Because it's comfortable." She answered truthfully.

"Is that the only reason?" Maura prompted.

"It looks badass." Jane smirked.

Maura did her best to hide her smile of triumph. She hadn't expected to win the argument quite so soon, but Jane's admission pretty much made the point. Now she just had to explain it to her friend.

"Exactly. You wear your outfits because of not only how they make you feel, but also how they present you to those who see you. It shows you to be a no nonsense, serious detective. It makes you feel confident, professional, and intelligent. It is what you feel and what people see. It helps you to control situations, intimidate suspects, comfort the victims, and have the respect of your peers."

"Thanks Maur." A broad smile crossed Jane's face.

Maura could tell by the look on her friends face she was genuinely pleased with what she had said. "It also removes any sense of you being a woman."

"What!?"

"You have a job in a man's world. You have removed anything feminine from your wardrobe so as to not be a woman. This is so you won't be accused of using your body for promotions or recognition. It also removes the biggest target that suspects would use against you in interrogations."

"Well, yeah, Maur. I learned quick in the academy. Too much girl gets you called a slut, too little gets you called a dyke and not just by criminals. I found the medium. It doesn't stop everything, but most of it gets done."

"Quickly. You learned quickly in the academy."

"You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"No. So you admit that the clothes you wear serve a purpose other than comfort?"

Jane remained silent.

"Come on Jane. Everyone knows you wear those boots because they give you a couple of inches on all the guys. Which I don't understand because you are above average height, but that's not my point."

"I do not…" The rebuttal died on her lips at a look from her friend. "What is your point?"

"My point is that you wear clothing that is advantageous to you in your world. We are going into a different world this weekend. In that world, you need different clothing for an advantage. You need a different attitude."

Jane narrowed her eyes. "You want me to be girly, don't you?"

"This may come as a shock to you, but you are a girl." Maura interrupted her complaint. "And it is not a disadvantage."

Jane crossed her arms and huffed. "I didn't say it was a disadvantage. I'm just not good at it."

Maura decided to change her tactics. "Do you trust me Jane?"

"Of course."

"Then let me pick your outfit. I promise not to 'girly' you up to much."

"Alright Maur. You win." Jane rolled her eyes.

* * *

"This is the tenth dress, Maura." Jane said taking the garment that appeared over the dressing room door. "Am I supposed to try on the whole store?"

"Not the whole store, just until we find the right dress."

"I thought you liked the third, fifth, sixth, and eighth ones." Jane reluctantly took the dress.

"I did, but they are not the right dress."

"Why couldn't I just wear the black dress that you already bought me?"

"This isn't a cocktail event, Jane. This is a formal evening event. That dress simply isn't appropriate."

Jane smirked on the other side of the door. "Are you doing this just so you can use me as your personal Barbie?"

Maura let out a laugh. "Just put on the dress."

"Alright, alright."

Moments later Jane walked out of the dressing room in the latest dress Maura has given to her.

"And this one?" She asked.

Maura watched her friend walk out of the dressing room with her mouth agape. The shade of green of the dress was the perfect contrast to her friend's dark olive skin.

"Maur?" Her friend's silence was making her nervous about the way she looked. She didn't like dresses to begin with. Trying to find one to wear to her friends very fashionable, very elite party wasn't helping.

"That's the one." Maura clapped her hands together.

Jane stood in front of the full length mirror, doing little turns, trying to see the dress from all sides. "How can you tell?"

"Because I'm jealous of the way you look in it."

Maura reflected the radiant smile that Jane gave her at the compliment.

* * *

"TO THE DIRTY ROBBER!" Jane yelled as she shut the car door.

Maura jumped at the noise. "Jane! Must you yell?"

"After three hours and ten dresses? Yes. I must yell." Jane smirked.

Maura just shook her head. "Detective Frost and Detective Korsak are meeting us there?"

"Yes. We will turn dinner in an impromptu planning session for tomorrow night's operation."

"Operation? Jane, it's a formal ball with a dinner and dancing. There will be no running, shooting, kicking in of doors, or roughing up of anyone." Maura narrowed her eyes at Jane. "Right Jane?"

Jane gave her best indignant look. "I'm not a Neanderthal, Maura. I have been out in public before. Are you worried that I will embarrass you?"

"No, I'm not worried about that. I'm sure it will happen."

"Hey!"

Maura giggled slightly at her friend to show her she was kidding. "I'm just saying, at least act like you want to be there and not like I'm dragging you to your own public execution."

"Fine. Just remember, you may be there to represent your family and do the Court thing, but I'm coming to get information from Garrett Fairfield." Jane noticed Maua's posture stiffen at the mention of his name. The detective knew Maura was holding something back from her. It had to be something personal, because as the M.E. she would never withhold information about a case. Jane had been doing her best not to pry, but she didn't want to get blindsided by anything at the ball the next evening. "What is it about Garrett that sets you on edge, Maur?" She could see the deflection coming. "Please just answer the question. You get rigid and quiet every time his name is mentioned."

"I wasn't completely forthcoming when I told you about Garrett."

"This isn't exactly making me feel good. That's the sort of thing that a guilty suspect says during interrogation."

"We dated in college." Maura hung her head as if she was ashamed.

"OK. I'm not real sure what that has to do with the case." Jane paused for a second as a thought crossed her mind. "Unless you still have feeling for him."

"NO!" Maura said a little too loudly. "There wasn't much there even in college."

Jane could tell that she wanted to say more, so she stayed quiet to give her friend a chance.

"It's just, I want you to know, that I'm not part of that world. I'm not going to this ball to be with Garrett."

Now Jane was completely confused. "Why would I think that?"

"My mother has been bothering me about going for months. After Mrs. Fairfield's death, she suggested I renew my relationship with Garrett. She thinks it will look really good for the family. Now that he is being declared the family representative he has asked me about a relationship again. I'm sure she will bring it up when she sees us there."

That's when Jane realized something. "You haven't told her we are attending, have you?"

Maura turned to look at the brunette. "Would you tell your mother that you were attending an event that you had been denying going to for months before you actually arrived?"

Jane nodded her head. "No. No I would not."

* * *

All too quickly, Saturday afternoon arrived. While Jane was unhappy about having to deal with rich snobs all afternoon, Maura was dreading the reactions she would receive when she arrived at the event.

"You know, I'm starting to think that I didn't fully think through this idea." Maura placed a diamond earring in her ear while staring in the hallway mirror.

"What are you worried about. I'm the blue collar cop entering the world of the upper crust in a dress that cost more than I make in a month. You have done this before. I'm going to a party with no beer. Now that's hardship."

"However will you manage?" Maura caught her friend's playful pout at her response.

"I'll just drink twice as much champagne."

"I thought this was a working party? How are you going to question people if you are drinking?"

"Gee, be a buzzkill, Maur."

Maura frowned at the detective. "The car will be here any minute. Are you ready?"

Jane bent over next to her friend to look in the mirror she was using. She moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear and checked her makeup. "I don't think it's going to get any better." Jane turned to face the blonde. "What do you think?"

"You look stunning, as always."

The brunette looked at the floor as she felt the blush rise up her cheeks. "Thanks Maur. You look pretty good yourself."

Maura was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. She looked at the window to see the driver from the car service. "Here we go." She waved her hand toward the door. "After you."

Jane smiled. "Why thank you." She said with an exaggerated drawl as she headed for the door.

Maura just laughed and shook her head as she followed her friend out the door to the car.

* * *

The car pulled up in front of a nondescript building in the middle of Boston. Jane looked out of the window. "I thought it would be at one of the family estates that sit on the court."

"Normally, yes it would. This is a special occasion so the event is taking place at the Court Hall."

"I have to say, given all the stories I've heard, I'm a little underwhelmed, Maur."

"Hold that thought, detective." Was all she said as the car door was opened for her and she exited the vehicle.

Jane followed her friend out of the car, across the side walk, and into the building. She was lead to set of elevators.

A few moments after the doors closed, Jane wondered what they were waiting on. "Maur, are you going to push a button."

She just smiled. "No."

Jane was about to say something else when the doors opened again. She hadn't felt the elevator move, but the room on the other side of the doors was definitely not the lobby. She had stepped into a massive banquet hall that looked like it belonged in a castle. The floor was highly polished marble and the walls were blocks of stone. Chandeliers floated in the air over their heads giving light to the darkest corners of the room. Off to her left were round tables set up for the expected meal and on the right was a clear section of floor for dancing. A small orchestra was set up on a temporary stage along the far right wall. At the opposite end of the hall was a permeant stage with its curtains drawn.

Jane paused a moment to take in the dimensions of the building she was in. She grabbed Maura's arm and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Are we still in Boston? How far did we just get transported?"

Maura smiled. She knew it wouldn't take Jane long to figure out that the elevator had teleported them to a different location. "Yes. We are still in Boston. We are actually 375 feet below city hall. There are several different entrance points around the city. A janitor's closet in City Hall. The statue in the pond of the commons it a gateway."

The detective interrupted her friend. "That's fine, but how do we get out?" Jane suddenly felt trapped not knowing any of the exits.

Maura pointed to three set of what appeared to be fire places. "Those are levitation tubes. They will take you straight up to City Hall. They are the emergency exits."

"Duchess. I'm surprised to see you here. It's been quite some time."

Jane had been looking at the exits and not see the woman approach. She was surprised by the use of the title and turned to look at her friend.

Maura did her best to hide her blush. "Yes, Lady Donovan. It has been some time." Maura certainly didn't want to get into the specifics of what she was doing there with a woman she barely knew and had not seen in over twenty years.

"And this must be Dame Rizzoli." She nodded her head at the detective. "I'm pleased to meet you, but I'm sorry to say that I know nothing about you."

"Well, what's life without a little mystery?" Jane responded.

The woman laughed lightly. Jane had a hard time telling whether or not it was genuine.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." With that the woman moved onto the next group of dignitaries.

The detective turned on her friend. "Dame Rizzoli?"

Maura wouldn't meet her eyes. "Yes." She whispered.

Jane waited a minute but Maura didn't say anything else. "Yes." The brunette intensified her glare. "That's all you have to say?"

"Yes?" Maura tried to look innocent.

"Oh no. I just got called Dame Rizzoli. Why is that?" She narrowed her eyes.

"When I told you that could get you in, I wasn't lying, but to make it easier, I named you Knight Protector of House Isles." Maura never looked her friend in the face. She wasn't sure how the brunette would respond to the news.

"So, I've been knighted?"

"As far as the Council is concerned? Yes." Maura braced for the worst.

"THAT IS SO COOL! Do I get a sword?" She even clapped her hands together.

Staring into her friends wide eyes, Maura didn't know whether to laugh in relief or roll her eyes in frustration. "Remember when we talked about I was sure you would embarrass me?"

"Yes."

"This is that time."

"Oh come on. This is exciting. I've never been a knight before. I want to go slay a dragon or something."

"We've discussed that. Killing dragons is illegal. Now, focus Jane. You are here to talk to Garrett Fairfield, not live out childhood fantasies."

"Party pooper." The detective scanned the room. "I don't see Fairfield yet."

"Neither do I." Maura couldn't help but be glad that she hadn't, regardless of reason for them being there. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Garrett, especially after the way things had ended.

"Oh my God! What's wrong?"

Maura and Jane turned toward the voice.

"Matthew! How are you?" Maura responded.

Jane noticed that her friend let out a genuine laugh at the new comer's arrival. Maura leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine but something has to be wrong for you to be here. It's been decades." The gentleman's brow creased. He lowered his voice before speaking again. "Are you here to block Garrett's induction?"

"No, nothing like that. This is more of a field trip. This is Detective Jane Rizzoli. She is part of BPD special projects. She asked me if she could see the Court's inner workings." Maura turned to her friend. "Jane, this is Matthew Sanger. He's an Ambassador to the Court."

Jane had successfully not made any noise or rolled her eyes at Maura's deflection as to why they were there. Jane held out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." While Jane had expected a handshake, Matthew took the hand and kissed the back of it. "Well, for whatever reason you are here, as long as it doesn't interfere with the family, I have your back."

Jane was trying to decide if she liked Matthew or not. Normally she would deck someone for kissing her hand, but there was something about him.

"Have it where?" Maura asked.

This time, Jane did laugh. "He means he will help you with whatever it is we are doing here." Jane tried to look him in the eyes, but something put her off. "Apparently he doesn't believe your field trip explanation."

Now it was Matthew's turn to laugh. "I forgot how literal she was." He nodded his head toward each woman. "Have a good evening."

As he walked away Jane turned to the M.E. "Ambassador for what?"

Maura smiled. "He's a werewolf. He's a grandson of the Alpha."

"He didn't have an accent." Jane pointed out.

"He's lived in Boston since its founding Jane, but I assure you he was born in Appalachia.

Jane gaped. "How old is he?"

"Well, the wolves left Europe like the Magi did when the Sithe war broke out. So he was born after 1470 and before 1630. That would make him near 400 or so."

"Why Boston? He could be anywhere in the country?"

"Because the Court is in Boston." Maura said as if that explained everything.

"But the court doesn't hold any real power." Jane defended.

"No, not now. Not like it once did. However, it is made up of old, very rich, very well connected families that have power outside of the court. It also has reach into the magi community. The Alpha knows this and has seen fit to keep a representative here even after the court no longer exerted the power it once did."

Jane thought for a moment. "That makes sense. So, how many other ambassadors are there?" Jane started scanning the room.

"Well, the Sidthe court, the vampire senate, the wolf packs, and occasionally someone from the European court. The vampire and the Sidthe should be here tonight. They love a good ball." Maura looked up at her friend, but her attention was stolen by the man walking up behind the detective.

"Dad."

The exclamation caused Jane to turn around.

"Maura." He embraced his daughter warmly. "And this must be Det-eh, I mean Dame Rizzoli." A smile crept across his face. "You don't look surprised by the title."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Lady Donovan spilled the beans a few minutes ago." Jane responded.

"I was so hoping to see this reaction that Maura was worried about." Mr. Isles looked at his daughter.

"Where is mother?" Maura asked.

"Making the rounds. I was hoping to talk to you, in private."

Jane could take a hint. "I'll go mingle."

"No, Detective. I'm sure that this concerns you as well." Mr. Isles took a few steps and turned. "Follow me please."

Maura exchanged a glance with Jane then followed her father out of the hall. Jane followed. She hadn't even noticed the door set into the wall of the hall until they were almost to it.

"Where does this go?" Jane asked.

"This isn't just for galas and balls. There are offices, meeting rooms, everything needed for conducting business." Mr. Isles answered.

Mr. Isles led them down a hallway stopping in front a door like all the others on the hall. He opened the door and motioned them into the room. He noticed the look on his daughter's and her friend's face. "This is an old smoking room, hence the wood walls, comfortable chairs, and fireplace. I thought this would be more appropriate for our conversation. Also, this room is defended against ease dropping, both magical and electronic. Please have a seat." He waved his arms at the small couch along the wall. Mr. Isles sat down on a chair across from the sofa.

Jane was starting to get a bad feeling. "Why do we need to be secured against ease dropping?"

"Because Arnie told me about the questions you were asking about your case." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Dr. Dillinger told you about Garrett?" Maura gasped in surprise.

"Garrett? No, the case you had about two sources that are enhancing one another. I was helping him with the research."

Jane's curiosity got the best of her. "What did you find out?" Maura shot a glare at Jane, but she just shrugged her shoulders at her.

"What you are talking about is so rare, it is relegated to legend. A great many people don't even believe it is real"

"What legends?" Maura asked. Her curiosity trumping her earlier apprehension about discussing 'The Event' with her father.

"Mostly twin legends. Romulus and Remus, the legendary founders of Rome. Castor and Pollox are another example. In the original Gilgamesh epic there was his other half Enkidu. All of these legends tell of amazing powers and achievements of the pair." Mr. Isles looked between the two women.

"Was there any explanation as to why the two interact in such a usual way?" Maura pressed further.

"Just theory and supposition. It's almost as if each is the familiar of the other. They enhance and focus the other's power. Normally this would be a one way connection with only so much enhancement to the magic user's abilities." Jane could see Maura's father's demeanor change as he easily slipped into his professor persona. "It's like several things are happening at once. Each individual acts as a focus, sacrifice, and familiar for the other. The focus is almost like a wand. It gives the power direction and purpose. The familiar gives control along with the ability to subtly change the power. The sacrifice appears to be the sacrifice of one person's power to fuel the others. Those three things alone would be almost impossible to find in a single person. To find them in two that work together, well you can see way this would be the stuff of legend. Add to all of that that each is a source that can create magic without the use of spells…well the two individuals would be a magical generator. They could build as much power as their bodies could stand. As long as they could control it, everything would be fine. There are at least to historical references to what can only be described as magical devastation when the power broke free."

"What happened? Did they die?"

"Only with hundreds of others. The area of effect described would look like a bomb to us today." Mr. Isles looked between the two women with a puzzled expression. "That's all Arnie and I were able to find."

"Thank you. It's more than we had." Maura embraced her father.

"Thank you Dr. Isles." Jane frowned. "Feels weird calling someone other than Maura that."

"You can call me Arthur." He shook the offered hand. "We should return to the party before we are missed." He crossed the room and opened the door. Jane walked out first and as Maura passed he gently placed his hand on his daughter's arm.

"It's the two of you." It wasn't a question.

Maura didn't say anything. She simply gave the barest of nods.

"Be careful who knows. Many people will covet such power." Arthur removed his hand followed his daughter back to the hall.

* * *

Maura and Jane had been at the ball for almost thirty minutes without seeing Garrett.

"You are sure he is going to be here?"

Maura could tell her friend was losing her patience. "It's for him. If out theory is correct, that this was the reason for the murder, then he has to be here."

"Well I'm tired of moving around the room in a circle avoiding your mother. Can't you just talk to her?" Jane whispered.

"You are asking me to stop avoiding my mother?" Maura raised an eyebrow.

Jane suddenly realized what she had asked. "Right. Never mind."

"There he is." Maura nodded her head toward an entrance on the opposite side of the room.

Jane turned to just in time to see Garrett Fairfield enter the room. "Well, let's do what we came here for." She set her drink down on a nearby table and began to make her way across the room.


	8. Votes and Decisions

**I know this took entirely too long to publish. Somehow life keeps getting in the way. Thank you everyone that is still keeping up with the story.**

 **Please leave a comment. I need to know how I'm doing. Comments feed the writing (and the ego).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.**

* * *

Jane approached Garrett from behind, only saying his name as she stopped.

"Mr. Fairfield."

As he turned, she saw his eyes widen, but not at her. He was looking over her shoulder directly at Maura. Jane couldn't say what it was, but something in the way he looked at her set her off.

"Maura!" Garrett took a step toward the M.E., grabbing her hand and bringing it to her lips. "It's been so long. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Garrett." She responded smoothly.

"I have to say that it is really great to see you. I was told that you left public practice and became Chief Medical Examiner for the state."

"Yes, I did."

"I have to say I'm surprised. You have such a gift for medicine."

"I needed a change of pace." Maura watched Jane as she began to fidget. She could tell she was going to barge into the conversation any second. Normally Maura wouldn't interfere with the way Jane questioned a suspect, but she knew the longer Garrett stayed off guard the easier it would be to keep him talking. "Apparently, you needed one as well. I can't imagine what brings you back from your decade of living in Europe."

"Well, family business. My younger brother left both his seat at the company and on the court. Adam is…was going to take the family business and I am going to take the family's seat here."

"I'm very sorry for your loss. Adam was a good man." Maura offered.

"Yes. Yes he was." Maura turned her head toward Jane. "Garrett. This is Jane Rizzoli. I've brought her as a guest, sort of a field trip, if you will."

Garrett's eyebrows furrowed. "Rizzoli? Why does that name sound so…" Both women saw recognition dawn on his face. "Detective Rizzoli? You are investigating Adam's death?" The man glared at Maura. "You brought her here to ambush me, Maura? I thought we were friends." He turned back to Jane. "You," He pointed his finger, "can speak to my attorney as instructed. This conversation is over."

Maura reached out her hand, grabbing Garrett's arm. "That is your right, Garrett, but it would be a mistake. As a member being considered for a seat on the court you are bound to answer questions from the sitting families and their designated members. Dame Rizzoli is the Knight Protector of House Isles. As such, she has the authority of the Court to conduct business for my house. Part of the business is vetting members for a confirmation of title. Now, if you don't answer her questions, then I will be forced to conclude that you are not worthy of the title that is about to bestowed on you. I admit that my one vote probably wouldn't stop you from taking the seat on the court, but it would look bad, and we both know how important appearances are, especially here."

Garrett growled out his response. "Fine."

"Excellent." Maura put on her best smile. "Perhaps we should take this to a more private setting?" She motioned toward the same set of doors she had followed her father through earlier.

As Garrett stalked off, she went to follow until she noticed that her friend wasn't following. She walked back to the brunette. "Jane? Are you alright?"

"That was so…so…I don't know. You just sort of took control and crushed him. I mean, I've seen you crush a person with scientific knowledge before, but that was sneaky, manipulative, and bossy."

"Are you mad at me?" Maura's eyes fell to the floor. "I was just trying…"

"Mad? Hell no, I'm not mad. That was just…" Jane stalled as she realized the word she was about to use. "That was just…so cool. Awesome even, especially the sneaky part. I respect sneaky."

A smile spread across Maura's face. "I'll take that as a compliment." She grabbed Jane's hand. "Come on. He's not going to wait for us if he gets the chance to slip away."

"Right." The detective followed the M.E. out of the hall.

* * *

Garret stood in front of the seat that Maura's father had vacated only an hour earlier.

"I understand that I have to answer your questions, but you can't possibly expect me to be cooperative under the circumstances. Frankly, Maura, I expected better from you."

Jane spoke before Maura had a chance. "Well, if you want to be combative about it, I can handcuff you right now, walk you out past all your very judgmental friends, and question you at the station."

He turned to Maura completely ignoring Jane. "You can't think I did this. Maura, it's me. I wouldn't kill my brother." He searched Maura's face. "Is that what I am to you now? A murder?"

"What you are or aren't to me has nothing to do with this. You are a suspect in the murder of your brother. You have stonewalled the investigation with you legal maneuvering. However, if you want to know what I think, I think you would want to know what happened to Adam and why."

Garrett took a step toward the blonde, grabbing her forearm. "I do want to know what happened to Adam, but I also know police are lazy." He directed his gaze at Jane. "They always lay the blame at the feet of the family."

Jane stepped forward removing his hand from Maura. "Touch her again and you don't get the choice of where you spend tonight."

Garrett didn't say anything, but couldn't keep the grimace from his face. He backed up and sat down in the chair he had been standing in front of.

"I'm glad we understand each other." Jane stood in front of the sofa opposite Garrett but did not sit. "So, let's start with the easy questions first. Where were you the night of your brother's death?"

"L.A. The plane had some sort of mechanical issue. I don't know what it was." Garrett stood from the chair

"How about two days ago, early afternoon?" Jane continued forward.

"Two days ago? At the house. Getting ready for this." Garrett gestured around the room.

"Can anyone confirm your whereabouts either of those times?"

"In LA. I'm sure someone saw me, but I don't know who they would be. I was alone at the house." Garrett stood from the chair leveling a glare at Maura. "Now you can vote anyway you want too." He turned his glare on Jane. "And you can contact my attorney."

"Did Adam smoke?" Maura asked.

This question stopped Garrett mid stride toward the door and pulled a confused look from Jane.

"No. Never. Why?" Garrett narrowed his eyes at the M.E.

"Just following up on something from the inquest." Maura deflected.

With that, Garrett turned and left the room.

"Are you going to tell me what the smoking question was about?" Jane walked over to Maura's side.

"No." Maura stated matter-of-factly.

"Well we know it's him, now we just have to prove it."

Maura stared wide eyed at her friend. She opened her mouth to speak, thought better of it, then started again. "How did you reach that conclusion? He didn't tell us anything we didn't already know."

"No, he didn't."

"Then why do you say he is guilty?"

"He didn't ask why we wanted to know about his whereabouts two days ago."

"We wanted to know where he was when Dr. Dillinger was murdered." The blonde stated the obvious.

"Yes, we know that but, he shouldn't know that. You haven't even released the cause of death yet. It hasn't been classified as a murder. An innocent person's curiosity would lead them to ask why we wanted to know. A guilty person is simply trying to leave the room as quickly as possible without giving anything way." Jane pointed at the door. "He left."

"That's a guess." Maura frowned at her friend.

"It's a reasoned observation based on past experience." Jane retorted.

Maura rolled her eyes. "Fine. Can we now enjoy the rest of the evening?"

"One last thing." Jane's voice dropped an octave as she asked the question, almost sounding like a growl. "Did he ever place his hands on you while you were dating? Was he abusive?"

"No, Jane. Never. In fact I would never have considered him a violent person until we started looking into this brother's murder."

Jane nodded her head slowly. She hadn't been asking the question as part of her case. She had been asking as a friend. She still wasn't sure what she would have done had Maura said yes. "Good. Ok."

"Now can we go back to the party?" Maura attempted to lift the oppressive atmosphere that had entered the room.

"Sure." Jane smirked. "I'm looking forward to speaking with your mother."

Maura narrowed her eyes at her friend and without a word, she turned and left the room.

* * *

Maura managed to avoid her mother for another forty five minutes, but eventually her luck ran out.

"Maura, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Maura's shoulders slumped before she straightened her back, plastered a smile on her face and turned to face her mother. Jane put her hand over her mouth and coughed to cover a laugh.

"Hello, mother." Maura accepted the kiss to each cheek.

"Honestly, I didn't even know you were here. Lady Monaghan had to tell me that you are looking marvelous this evening."

"It was a last minute decision. It's sort of a field trip for Jane." She turned to motion toward her friend.

The elder Isles stepped toward Jane. "Detective Rizzoli! Or should I say Dame Rizzoli? How wonderful to finally meet you. How do you like the court?"

"Nice to finally meet you Mrs. Isles. It's nothing like I expected." Jane answered honestly.

"Please, call my Constance. I hope it's better and not worse." She looked at her daughter with a smile. "I can only imagine the dreadful things Maura has told you."

"Mother!" Maura admonished.

"I didn't say they weren't true. Everyone knows that you can't lie. You just skip over the good parts."

Jane made a mental note to keep Constance and Angela far away from one another. The two women would get along far too well and that would only be trouble for her and Maura.

"What exactly would be the good parts?" Jane received a glare from her friend at the question.

"Garrett Fairfield, for one. He's going to be confirmed as the family representative to the court." Constance leaned in and whispered to Jane. "He and Maura dated in college."

"Mother!" Maura caught herself right before she stomped her foot. "I've told you that there is nothing there and to stop playing match maker. And for your information, he is the lead suspect in the murder of his own brother. That's not something I'm looking for in a companion."

"Are you even looking for a companion?" Constance's question sounded more like an accusation.

Jane grabbed a glass of champagne off a tray from a passing server. She had a feeling that this conversation was going to be worse than the one she had with Garrett.

Maura's eyes went wide. She was gravitating between being speechless and screaming at the top of her lungs. Instead she grabbed a glass of champagne from the same try Jane had, draining the glass in one gulp. "This is neither the time nor the place to have this conversation."

"Why not? You won't speak to me about it any other time. I swear, I know you are adopted, but you have some of the worst traits of your father. Bullheadedness being chief among them. It's like he actually gave birth to you."

Maura's gaze went unfocused.

"Maura? Darling? Are you alright?" Constance became concerned at her daughter's sudden change in behavior. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Jane was equally concerned. "Maur?"

"I just realized something. I'm going to have to check my notes from the autopsy, but I'm pretty sure that Adam has a different father than Garrett and his younger brother."

"OK. Do you have to check your notes right now, or can we enjoy the dinner that is about to start?" Jane looked longingly at the food being brought out to the table.

"No. It's nothing that won't wait till the morning. Besides, I have to cast a negative vote for Garrett's confirmation later." The blonde grabbed the brunette's hand. "Come on. I'll show you which fork you are supposed to use when."

Jane looked horrified. "Wait? There is more than one fork?"

* * *

As waiters and waitresses removed the dessert plates, Maura wiped her mouth with her napkin. "See, that wasn't so bad."

"I don't know." Jane responded. "I just used more forks with that meal than I own, but it was really good. Even if they didn't serve beer." Jane smirked at her friend.

Jane was about to say something else when three loud taps stole her attention. Looking in the direction of the noise she found an older gentlemen standing in front of the tables. He was dressed in very formal robes of the darkest crimson. The hood of the robe was down revealing a bald head and a weathered face.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Court, it is requested that you now assemble." With that the elderly gentlemen turned and left the hall.

"What…" Jane didn't even get to finish the question.

"Now we go to the Court chamber. Garrett will be presented and the families will give a yes or no vote on his induction." Maura explained.

"Court chamber? What's the court chamber?"

A sly smile spread across the blonde's face. "You'll see."

Jane followed as Maura rose from the table and proceeded in the same direction as the elderly magi had previously. The door that they exited the hall through entered into a long stone arched hallway.

"Wow!" Jane muttered. "I thought the dining hall was impressive."

"Just wait."

Maura continued down the hall until it separated in several different directions. She took the second from the right and ascended a circular stair case. This brought the two women to another stone corridor but this one was lined with wooden doors on the right side. As they walked down the hall, Jane noticed that each door had the name of a family branded into it.

"Here we are." Maura stopped in front of the door with Isles emblazed upon it. "I'm going to have to ask you to be quiet here, Jane. The court is built so that sound carries very well. The slightest whisper can be heard."

Jane mimed zipping her lips and throwing away the key.

Even though she had sworn to be quiet, Jane gasped when she walked through the door and actually saw the court.

The entire space was circular and concaved like a bowl. At the very bottom was a circular floor with a circular stage in the middle. In the middle of the stage was what could only be called a throne. It appeared to be made out of a very old, very rich wood. The bowl surrounding the circular floor was made of boxes with seats. Each set of boxes was tiered and recessed like stadium seats, so that regardless of one's level a complete view of the floor was possible. It reminded Jane of the medical school operating rooms in the documentaries Maura watched. The entire theater was made of stone. Each individual box draped in tapestries of the colors of the family that occupied it.

Jane's attention was captured as two robed figures entered the circular floor and ascended to the stage. One took a seat on the ornate carved throne while the other stood beside it.

The standing magi removed his hood revealing the balding elder from earlier. "Ladies and gentlemen of the court. We are gathered here this evening to consider the petition of Garrett Fairfield." The old man gestured to the sitting figure. Garrett Fairfield removed this hood and looked around the room at the gathered families. "He has been nominated by his family to be their voice on this court. It is now up to you to decide."

Jane watched Maura reach forward and pick a softball sized crystal ball up off a pedestal. As she held the large sphere in her hand it began to change color. At first it was just a light swirling pink in the middle of the sphere, but it soon became a deep red crimson that glowed with its own light.

Jane looked around and saw other members of the court holding similar crystal spheres. While some of them were red, most of them were a bright glowing blue. As she watched, the spheres began to levitate from the hands of those holding them and then descend toward the stage. As they reached the stage level they stopped a few feet above the heads of Garrett and the speaker and began to form a large circle that slowly spun.

"The court has spoken. Garrett Fairfield is hereby bestowed the title of Duke and is the lawful representative of House Fairfield." The magi tapped his staff on the floor and the floating spheres disappeared. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen of the court."

Maura stood, nodded her head at Jane and head for the door. As they traced there steps back to the hall Jane asked the obvious question. "I take it a red sphere is a no vote?" They stopped as they entered the hall. Jane retrieved two drinks from a tray, handing one to her friend.

"Yes, it was. I was quite surprised by the number. Apparently Garrett has more enemies that I imagined." Maura took a sip.

"He has more enemies than he imagined." A thin, pale woman with delicate features approached the pair. Jane noted that while the skin was pale, it was not a sickly color, but more like highly polished ivory. It struck Jane immediately who this must be.

"You are…" Jane didn't even get to finish her sentence.

"… Ambassador Thye. I am the Sidhe representative to the court. I have to say, Duchess, I'm quite happy that you appeared in person to make the vote against Duke Garrett. Your judge of character is as good as I've heard." The ambassador turned to Jane. "And you are Madame Rizzoli. So pleased to meet you." Thye held out her hand to shake.

Jane noticed Maura's eyes go wide at the offer, but she returned the handshake. "Nice to meet you as well, Ambassador."

Thye bowed her head. "The pleasure is mine. I apologize, but I must speak to other families. Please have a pleasant evening."

As the Sidhe Ambassador departed Jane turned to the blonde. "What did I do wrong? Your eyes almost bugged out of your head when I shook her hand."

"I know that you haven't had much interaction with the Sidhe, but they don't shake hands. They don't make physical contact, period." Maura whispered.

Jane stared at her hand. "Do you think she cursed me?"

Maura laughed. "You know very well if she wanted to curse you, she could have done it from across the room. It was a compliment Jane. She was showing that she truly respects you. She also probably wanted to feel your hand."

"Why would she want to….my scars. She was feeling my scars. Why?"

"Who understands the Sidhe?" The blond shrugged her shoulders.

"Attended court, got knighted, met a werewolf, and shook hands with an elf. Pretty good night. Thanks Maur."

"Anything for my friends."

* * *

The next morning Jane arrived later than normal due to her late evening.

Both Korsak and Frost were already hard at work at their desk.

"So glad you could join us, my lady." Korsak said looking up from his computer.

"What? No sword?" Frost did his best to mask a laugh.

Jane's eyes narrowed. "How do you…" She didn't even finish the sentence.

Korsak fielded the question. "The good doctor mentioned it when I saw her in the lobby this morning."

Jane collapsed in her chair. "Go ahead. Get it out of your system." She waited for the onslaught to begin.

"Actually, it's quite the honor, Jane." Korsak continued. "I know the Court isn't what it once was, and I'm thankful for that, but having the title will open certain door for you."

"I'm not interested in opening doors. I would like to close this case." Jane pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So, what did you find out?" Frost asked.

"Nothing we didn't already know, but Garrett is the guy. He didn't even wonder why I wanted to know his whereabouts the day the professor was killed. Just gave an alibi."

"To bad your gut feeling won't stand up in a court of law." Korsak pointed out.

Jane leaned back in her chair, stretching. "Tell me about it."

"Well, I have something that can definitely stand as motive." Frost added. "I've been digging into Garrett's business. He's broke."

"How can he be broke? The Fairfield's are loaded." Korsak countered.

"Because he and his father didn't have a good relationship. He was pretty much cut out of the family after he moved to Europe. He doesn't have access to the family money and business."

All the three detectives turned at the voice, not having noticed the medical examiner enter the room.

"What?" Maura shook her head at their reaction.

"How do you walk so quietly in such high heels?" Jane asked.

"Seriously." Frost agreed.

"That definitely gives us motive. We've seen worse crimes for a lot less money." Korsak nodded his head.

"A lot less money." Frost agreed.

"The jet was in LA and he isn't listed on any commercial flight." Korsak pointed out.

"I think I know where the evidence is to prove he did this. Its how he got from LA to Boston with no one knowing."

The three detectives looked at one another. Understanding lit Frost's eyes. "The Zonder!"

Maura just nodded her head.

* * *

Several hours and one Korsak favor owed warrant later, Frost, Jane, and Maura removed an antique sextant from the trunk of Garrett Fairfield's Zonder.

"Wow." Jane exclaimed. "You can almost feel the power coming off this thing."

"This is one of the two sextants actually used on the Mayflower. It has been in the Fairfield family for generations. It's supposedly what allowed their ships to avoid storms when shipping still depended on strong winds and stiff sails." Maura explained.

"This was the artifact Adam was using to attempt to cast the unbinding spell?" Frost asked.

"Yes. It was also removed from the Fairfield family vault at Boston Savings and Trust by Adam Fairfield the day before he died." Jane said.

"Two days before Garrett was even supposed to be in town." Frost completed.

"Got him." Jane turned to Maura. "Do you want to come with us while we go pick him up?"

"No. No I don't." Maura stated firmly.

* * *

Hours later, after the arrest, the publicity, and the endless paperwork, three detectives and a medical examiner met at the Dirty Robber.

"Alright. I have a question." Frost said setting down his beer. "He drove the Zonder from LA to Boston. He goes to the boat, murder's his brother, takes the sextant, sends the boat out to a watery grave, and then lays low until the jet arrives from LA."

"Where's the question?" Jane asked setting down her own bottle.

"Why kill the professor and who bound Adam in the first place?"

"I can answer the first question." Jane set down her bottle. "Adam approached Dr. Dillinger about how to remove the binding spell. He explained to Adam how to perform it. During the preparation for Garrett taking his seat on the court, Dillinger mentioned what Adam was up to too Garrett. Garrett asked his brother about it, that's when he found out that Adam wanted to take his seat on the court. When he realized he wasn't only going to lose his business but also his seat on the court. He also realized that with this brother's death, he would inherit the family business. He considered it a win-win."

"Alright, but what about the original binding."

"The parents did that." Maura answered.

All three detectives looked at the M.E. as if she had grown three heads.

"What? Why?" Korsak asked.

"She had an affair and became pregnant. Mr. Fairfield wasn't stupid, he knew that Adam wasn't his, but he wasn't going to embarrass his wife, the unborn child, or more importantly the family name. If Adam ever showed power, we would be the one appointed to the court. It would come out that he wasn't Mr. Fairfield's child if the court started its vetting process. They bound him to be sure that never happened. It was far better to be seen as a child without magic in a court family than as a half blood in a court family." Maura twirled her class on the table as she stared at it. "Bloodlines are very important in the court. To important."

Jane placed her hand on Maura's, stopping her spinning of the glass. "I'm sorry Maur."

"Don't be. Life is much better here." Maura gave everyone at the table a wide smile.


	9. Fatal Attraction

**I'm sorry for the long delay on this chapter. One, things got a little interesting around here recently, so this wasn't exactly on my to-do list. Second, I had some serious trouble with this chapter. I hope everyone still reads it, even though it's late and that you enjoyed it.**

 **Please leave a comment telling me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isels.**

* * *

Detective Jane Rizzoli was in a bad mood. It had started two weeks ago when she had missed the funeral of Dr. Dillinger because homicide had called her to one of their scenes. She had taken one look at the victim and knew it was for special operations. She didn't need Maura to tell her that the cause of death was a succubus. They left very telling marks on their prey. The problem was that this victim was a woman. Jane had never heard of a succubus targeting women. The fact that this one was couldn't mean anything good.

Her mood continued to deteriorate as two more women were killed. All of them were successful business women between 28 and 40. They had finally found a commonality among all the victims and it only made things worse. Each victim was a member of a singles site that catered to women seeking women. Each woman had also been last seen at the same very posh night club. The media was having a field day with the succubus hate-crime angle, making Jane's job even more difficult than it already was.

Today, however, was the topper. It had been decided that they would set up a sting to try and lure in the succubus. The succubus's DNA, or lack thereof, would give her away immediately. At that suggestion, Maura had immediately started her dissertation on how hard it would be to collect samples in a public bar that would be fit to be tested. Jane had explained that she was more than capable of doing the job. Maura disagreed stating she would have to be onsite to collect the samples. That was when some moron from vice had actually suggested to Jane that Maura be the bait for the succubus. Jane had pointed out that Maura didn't have the necessary skills to put herself in that sort of dangerous situation. He had explained that being an exceptionally fine piece of ass was all the skill she needed. That had sent Jane from bad mood to blind rage. The officer in question, unfortunately, had a run in with a locker room door that broke his nose and blackened both eyes, so his idea was never presented to anyone else.

That had led to Jane being the reluctant bait. She had done stings in vice, so she was used to it, but she didn't like it. Somehow, though, seeing the profile her 'friends' had built for her on the dating site felt even worse than dressing like a hooker. Now, here she was, standing in the back room of said posh night club, running a wire through her bra, to play bait for the succubus. "I may be able to defend myself, but I certainly don't have Maura's skill." Jane thought to herself.

"We have two detectives at the tables around you and Dr. Isles will be collecting the glasses after each 'date'" Korsak turned from the screen that allowed him to view the security cameras in the club to look at Jane. He could tell she was a thousand miles away. "Jane!"

"Huh?" Jane jerked her head toward Vince.

"Did you hear a word I just said?"

Jane thought about trying to bluff for about half a second, but realized she had nothing. "No, Vince. Not a word."

Korsak just shook his head. "I said we have a detective at the table across from you and behind you. Dr. Isles will be collecting the glasses after each of your 'dates'. If anything goes south we will be watching. Remember, no heroics. If we identify the succubus we take her outside the club."

"Right." Jane stated.

"Look, I don't know where you are." Vince rose from this chair and walked over to the brunette. "But you need to get your head in the game here. This thing has three bodies to its name already. You don't get to be number four."

"I didn't know you cared, Vince." Jane put her hand over her heart. "I'm touched."

"I mean it." Korsak growled.

Frost approached the pair, effectively putting an end to their bickering. "Your mic is picking up just fine. I could hear every word you and the old man said."

"I'll show you old man."

Frost ignored him. "What's the safe word?"

Jane thought for a minute. "Abercrombie."

"Abercrombie? How are you going to fit that into a conversation?" Frost looked at her skeptically.

"Fit in?" If you hear that I will be screaming it as I dive under the table to avoid being killed by a succubus." She pulled her jacked off the back of the chair.

"At least we can just shoot a succubus, not like that chupacabra that time." Korsak headed back over to the monitors.

"It was a gargoyle."

Korsak laughed at Frost's frustrated tone. "Chupacabra. Gargoyle. Who cares? They are both ugly. Both mean. Both hard as hell to kill." Korsak counted his reasons off on his fingers.

Frost just shook his head at the senior detective. "It's time." He nodded at Jane. "First date will be here soon."

"Yeah." Jane said unenthusiastically.

She exited the back of the room to walk around the outside of the building to the front door. Since the staff knew what was going on, she didn't have to wait in the line long to enter. She scanned the room as she entered, immediately spotting her table and the two detectives who were acting as backup. She didn't notice someone approach from her side.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Yeah. I'll have a…" Jane turned to look at the waitress and felt her eyes bug out of her head. "What the hell, Maur?" The brunette looked at her friend starting at her feet and moving up to the top of her head. The outfit consisted of a very short pleated skirt and a corset top that almost had the blonde's chest even with her chin. "What are you wearing?"

"It's the club uniform. It's a little revealing, but very sexy." Maura shimmied a little to emphasize her point.

"Revealing?" Jane took off her jacket, handing it to the blonde. "Put this on."

Maura looked scandalized. "No. I'm working." She looked down at her outfit again. "I admit it's not something I would choose myself, but it does have the desired effect on the clientele."

"Really? Desired affect? It makes a person want to take you back to their apartment and remove the outfit with their teeth." Jane's brain kicked in just a couple of seconds too late to stop the statement. She ran her hands through her hair to stall and gather her thoughts. "A beer. I would really like a beer."

"You can have water. You can't drink on a stakeout." Maura admonished.

"It's a sting Maura. A stakeout is sitting and watching. A sting is setting a trap for a perp."

"Regardless, it's water for you."

Jane shook her head and made her way toward the table. She really would like to have a drink. Thankfully Maura hadn't questioned her about her statement. She gave herself a shake. She really did need to get her head in the game. It was possible that one of her dates for the evening was a serial killer.

* * *

"Well, that was a huge waste of time." It was hours later and Jane was helping to pack up equipment in the back room.

"You can't possible know that. I haven't even run the test yet." Maura replied.

The brunette lifted the case she had just closed from the table. "Trust me, Maur, none of those women was a succubus."

"What Rizzoli? To irresistible for a succubus not to try and consume you right there in public?" Frost taunted.

"Not hardly. It's just only one of them gave off a predatory vibe and I shut her down."

"You shut her down alright." Korsak offered carting a case toward the door.

"I still don't understand why you were so rude. She was just paying me a compliment." Maura defended.

"A compliment? She asked how your outfit would look wadded up on her floor. That's not a compliment."

"Jealous?" Frost couldn't pass up the opportunity.

Jane whirled on her partner. "Yes. What sort of woman, while out on a date, openly propositions the waitress? I mean I'm not Maura, but I deserve a little more respect." Jane huffed.

Korsak stopped before exiting the door. "You do realize that you were here under false pretenses, investigating these women for murder, 'Miss I deserve respect'."

Jane growled. "That is so not the point."

"No. Jealousy was the point." Frost added helpfully.

Jane glared daggers at everyone in the room before taking her case and heading for the car.

"Jane!" Maura called after the retreating brunette. She turned her own glare on Detective Frost.

"Too far?" He attempted to look innocent.

"Yes." Maura said with such venom it caused him to wince.

* * *

Maura managed to catch up with Jane before she got into her car. Jane took her hand off the handle and turned as she heard her name.

"Sorry Maur. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that."

Maura almost asked Jane what was wrong. She had a pretty good idea what it was, but knew if she pushed Jane, or worse made her feel cornered, she would never get the truth from her. Jane Rizzoli was as bad at confronting her feelings as she was good at being a cop. She decided to use a different tact.

"So the outfit is that bad?" Maura let a smile cross her face.

It took Jane a minute to get her bearings on the conversation that was occurring. "It's not bad, per say. It's just not you. You are far more stylish than this."

"So getting you one so we match is out of the question?" The blonde did her best to not laugh while asking the question.

"WHAT!" The color drained from Jane's face.

"Yes. The owner thought that you would look, I believe her exact word was 'yummy' in one of these outfits. So she gave me one to give to you."

Jane had no idea how to react. "She…you…yummy…REALLY?" The brunette just stared at her friend. "NO! Not in the history of ever will I wear that." She pointed at the outfit Maura was wearing.

"It's not that bad. I think I look rather, what was the term your date used, 'doable'."

"Well I don't have your body." Jane closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as she heard the words reach her ears. She turned and opened the car door. "Maur. I'm going home. I will see you and the guys in the morning."

The M.E. watched as her friend started the car and drove away. She smiled to herself as she turned to walk to her own car. It was always fun to see the resolute Jane Rizzoli so flustered. It was especially enjoyable to see her flustered about her feelings, especially where Maura was concerned.

* * *

Jane rolled out of bed and walked to her bathroom to get ready. The alarm wouldn't go off for another half hour, but she was tired of just lying there. The case had kept her awake most of the night. The suspects from last night were the only real leads that they had. She was positive that none of them would pan out. Maura wouldn't put any stock in it, but her gut told her they were going the wrong way.

As she brushed her teeth, she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"So what do we know?" She questioned herself. Talking things through out loud always helped, so what if she looked crazy. "They were all on the same dating site. They were all last seen at the same bar." She frowned at her reflection. "We don't know anything else." She spit her toothpaste in the sink, then rinsed her mouth. "We are missing something. I'm missing something."

Even as she got in her car to head into the station, something kept gnawing at the back of her mind. She just couldn't place what it was.

She parked her car in the parking garage, walked into the building, and pushed the button for the morgue. She was unreasonably early, but she was betting that Maura was determined to start the samples. Sure enough, as she stepped out of the elevator she could see the lights on in the morgue.

"Don't you ever sleep?" She asked as she made her usual brisk entrance.

Maura looked up from her microscope. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Touché." Jane hopped up on the counter. "So, everyone has DNA, huh?"

"Why do you say that?" Maura was puzzled.

"Because you have been here awhile, finished the preliminaries, and didn't call me at home." Jane ticked the reasons off on her fingers.

"You are right. Everyone had DNA. They are not our killer."

"Back to square one." Jane hopped off the counter. "Well, I'm headed up stairs. I want to go through everything again. I have to be missing something."

* * *

Five hours later, Jane looked up from her desk. Everyone else had gone to lunch, but she hadn't even noticed. Frost and Korsak were out running down a lead and Maura had been called out to another team's homicide. She pushed her chair back and stretched. Looking over everything they had still hadn't given her any insight into the murder. She knew she was missing something, she just didn't know what it was.

Jane checked her watch. The club wouldn't be officially open yet, but she knew there would be people there taking deliveries and setting up for the night. She figured that one more once over of the place couldn't hurt. She grabbed her keys and left the bullpen.

* * *

One of the wait staff recognized her when she arrived and let her in the front door. She found the owner behind the bar preparing for the night to come.

"Welcome back detective. Did you find out anything?" The owner greeted.

"Nope. Everyone was clean. That's why I'm back. I'm missing something and I just don't know what it is. I was hoping that being here might help. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all."

Jane sat down on a stool at the bar. "You didn't see anything that struck you last night, did you? Anything out of the ordinary?"

The tall blonde thought for a minute. "Nope. Nothing seemed out of place. Other than you and your team, it was a pretty average night."

"Hm." Jane turned in her seat to look around the empty bar. She could still feel something just at the edge of her mind, trying to tell get in.

The owner went to lift two stacked boxes from the bar when the top one began to slide. Jane quickly stood up and grabbed it.

"Thanks for that." She replied. "That stuff isn't cheap. Mind helping me take this to the back? I would really appreciate it."

"No problem." Jane stood with the box and followed her around the bar and through the door to the back room the team had been in the night before.

She watched the owner set down her box, then moved past her to neatly place her box on top of it. As she turned around she felt electricity up her spine and her vision went a little cloudy. She turned slowly around to find the owner, but instead was face to face with Maura.

"Maur?" Jane was confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I think we both know what I'm doing here, Detective." The M.E. took a step toward her friend.

Jane tried to force her brain to move faster, but it was no use. "Helping with the case?" She offered weakly.

"No. I don't think so." Maura took another step toward her. As she did she slowly undid the first two buttons of her blouse.

Jane's eyes went wide and she attempted to take a step backwards. "Maur, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? You are the detective. You can figure it out."

"Here? In the back room of a bar?" Jane's mind felt like it might explode. It was both racing at fantastic speed and moving numbing slow at the same time.

"It doesn't matter where, as long as you are here, beautiful." Maura reached out and touched Jane's face.

Jane flinched at Maura's touch but nothing happened. There was no sense of power or warmth that always occurred when her friend made contact with her. She couldn't feel that bond that they had shared since that moment their powers had touched.

"You're not Maura." Jane felt as if she had crashed back into reality. The fog in her mind cleared and the Maura Isles standing in front of her disappeared, replaced with the form of a sickly thin, ghostly pale, grey haired woman.

Realizing her spell was broken, the succubus lunged at Jane, a terrifying scream escaping her mouth.

Jane dove out of the way. She rolled across the floor, coming to her feet several paces away from her assailant. She braced for the next attack.

The succubus turned toward her, readying another charge. Jane waited for it to come. When it did, this time she was ready. She had already incased her right hand in the silver-iron that was her bracelet, and as the next attack came drove her fist into the oncoming face, putting her entire body into the blow.

At her feet lay the unconscious owner. She got out her cuffs, securing the unconscious woman's hands behind her back. She looked around the room, wishing she wasn't on duty. Any of the beers in the industrial refrigerator behind her would have been marvelous.

* * *

Frost and Korsak were the first to arrive on seen when she called it all in. Patrol units arrived shortly after to take away the club owner. Jane was currently being looked over by EMTs as Frost and Korsak looked on. To say Korsak was livid was a gross understatement.

"What the hell were you thinking?" His face was red with what could only be described as rage.

"I was simply here to try and straighten everything out in my head. Figure out what I was missing."

"You could have been killed. Haven't you learned anything about going off on your own? This is exactly how you got hurt last time."

And there it was, the reason for Vince's rage. Jane had almost gotten killed again and he wasn't there.

"Vince." Jane had lowered her voice, attempting to calm her friend. "This wasn't me rushing into a dangerous situation without backup. I was visiting a public place, in the daytime, where there was no reason to be concerned. This is not the same situation. At all. Alright."

Though his face was still red, his eyes lost some of their anger. "Alright." He shook his head. "Alright."

"Why attack you?" Frost was equally worried, but as the junior man, wasn't going to scream and yell at the two ranking detectives.

Jane noticed he was playing good cop to Korsak's bad cop. "Maybe she thought I was close to figuring it out? Maybe she just couldn't help herself? Who knows? We can find out when we put her in the box for questioning."

Jane looked from Frost over to Korsak, who was now smiling. "What's are you smiling about?"

"Well, you have to tell Maura and your mother about this."

Jane put her head in her hands. "Crap."

* * *

Jane knocked on the door to Maura's office softly before opening it and sticking her head in. She saw the blonde at her desk staring at her laptop. "Can I come in?"

Maura jumped up from her desk and headed toward the detective. "Of course. Are you alright?"

"You already heard?" Jane had hoped that she could beat the rumor mill to Maura.

"Vince told me." Maura started looking her friend over with her trained medical eye. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Just a few bumps and bruises. Nothing serious. EMT's checked me out and gave me the clean bill of health."

Maura walked them both over to the sofa and sat them down. "So it was the owner?"

Jane chuckled. "Yeah. Didn't see that coming."

"I'm surprised there aren't more victims. Succubus aren't exactly known for their restraint." Maura pointed out.

"Well, after questioning her, there are more victims, they were just covered up better. Something set her off, made her sloppy. That's why we noticed these. When I showed up today, she assumed we were on to her, so she tried to take me out."

"So who did you see?"

Jane felt her mouth go dry. "What?"

"She attacked you. Succubus can show a person their inner most desires. So who did you see when she attacked you?"

"What makes you think I saw anything? She wasn't trying to seduce me, she was just trying to kill me."

"A succubus couldn't take you in a straight up fight. She would have to use her magic to get the upper hand. Who did you see and more importantly, how did you break her hold?"

"Don't you think you are selling me a little short here? I mean, I am a trained detective. I think I could figure out when I'm being hoodooed."

Maura narrowed her eyes. "Hoodooed is not a word. And don't think you are going to get out of answering my question by trying to distract me."

At that moment, Jane's phone went off. She pulled it off her belt on instinct and looked at the picture. She winced.

"Your mother?" Maura asked.

"Yes." Jane signed. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go get yelled at in private." Jane rose from the sofa and headed for the door.

"Fine, but don't think you have heard the last of this conversation." Maura shouted at the back of her retreating friend.


	10. Revelations

**So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. It's a little shorter than normal, but it had to end at a very specific spot. Please leave a comment. I really want to know how this goes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.**

* * *

Jane ducked under the police tape and headed toward the car Korsak and Frost were standing beside. She looked through the open door as she came to a stop next to it. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the ice pick handle protruding from the victim's head.

"Ok." Jane pulled her head out of the car and looked at Korsak. "This guy was stabbed to death. Why are we here?"

Korsak pointed toward the back of the car. Frost was bent over into the trunk searching through it. Jane moved around to stand beside him.

"This is why we are here." Korsak appeared on her other side. He pointed to what Frost was sorting through.

"This guy was a techno-mancer and a good one at that." Frost said while pulling some computer equipment, hard drives, data pads, and identification information from the compartment. "There is information from bank accounts, credit lines, social security numbers, driver's licenses…this is serious identity theft. I've even found two security clearance ID cards."

"How does that make him a techno-mancer? Plenty of non-magical people steal IDs." Jane pointed out.

"Oh no." Frost objected. "The equipment in this car is heavily enchanted. I mean almost military grade enchanted. This is serious mag-tech."

"Mag-tech?" Korsak looked skeptical.

"It's a word." Frost defended.

Jane diffused the argument before it really got started. "Fine. It's a word. What do we know?"

"Uniforms were patrolling. Saw the car just sitting here with a person in it. They looked in the window, saw the handle sticking out of his head, and called it in." Korsak summed up.

Jane looked around the scene. "Where is Maura?"

"Tied up with that suicide from this morning. Should be on her way here now." Frost answered.

"Don't you usually go by her place before coming to work?" Korsak asked.

"Yeah, but she texted me that she had a call this morning. I just didn't think it would take this long." Jane answered.

"Apparently the deceased in the suicide is some pretty important mucky-muck. Lots of people watching and asking questions." Frost didn't even lift his head, just continued searching through the trunk of the car.

"Hello."

Jane and Vince turned at the sound. Even Frost pulled his head from the trunk of the car to see who had spoken. No one had seen the M.E. arrive.

"Hey Maur. I thought you might send Pike, seeing how you were busy at the other scene." Jane did her best not to smile while waiting for her friend's response.

"If I sent him, I would have twice as much work to accomplish. I really should fire that man. If the politics weren't such a mess, I could simply…" Maura trailed off as she noticed Jane's face turning red from the effort of not laughing. "Jane are you alright? Your…" She stopped again as realization struck. "You are joking with me aren't you?"

Jane finally started laughing. "Yes, Maur. You are always so calm. Pike is the only thing that seems to upset you. I couldn't resist."

"If Pike ruined you work, cost you hours of time, and thought he should have your job, he would upset you as well."

Maura walked around to the driver's side door, took one look at the victim and turned back to the detectives. "Why are you handling this and not homicide?"

Jane let out a gasp. "Maura Isles! Are you making assumptions at a crime scene? You haven't touched the body yet."

Maura smirked at her friend. "No I am not. I'm inquiring as to what was found that has caused your involvement."

"Sure." Jane leveled her best smirk back. "Apparently our victim was a techno-mancer. A very skilled…"

Frost nodded in agreement. "Very criminal techno-mancer"

"Well as soon as I get the body back I'll let you know what I find."

* * *

The three detectives spent hours going over the evidence found in the victim's car. A large part of the time consisted of Frost explaining to Jane and Korsak what most of it was and what it did.

Jane couldn't take anymore. "I'm going down to the morgue. I may not understand what Maura says most of the time, but they at least have cooler toys." With that she rose from her seat and headed for the elevator.

As she entered the morgue. She found her friend bent over the victim.

"Find anything?" She asked hopefully.

Maura looked up from her work and began taking off her gloves. "Yes. I have ascertained the cause of death, massive cerebral hemorrhage caused by penetration of the brain with a sharp, thin piece of metal."

"Really? You can't just say he got stabbed in the head with an ice pick?"

Maura studied her friend questioningly. "I just did."

Jane just sighed and moved on. "Did you learn anything other than his death was caused by an ice pick, like who he is?"

"No. His finger prints have been removed."

"What do you mean removed?"

"They have been burned off. Whatever he touched would have left nothing but smudges."

"Well, that's not remotely helpful." Jane admitted.

"No, it's not. I've sent his DNA off to the lab to see if he is in the system. He can't exactly burn off his genetics."

"Anything else?" Jane asked.

"Not yet. How about you?" Maura answered.

"Well, he was smart. Frost is impressed with what we have found. Not only is there identity theft and fraud, but apparently industrial espionage as well."

"It's a shame they stabbed him in the head, his brain would have been amazing to study."

The brunette looked at her friend. "Do you have any normal hobbies?" She quickly held her hand up when she saw she was about to answer. "Never mind."

Maura was about to respond anyway when the phone rang.

As she watched her friend on the phone, a frown appeared on the blonde's face.

"No. That's not possible." Maura walked over to a computer and began clicking through screens. "No. It didn't happen. Fine. I'll look at it and call you back."

"What's the matter Maur?" Jane was becoming concerned.

"The lab is saying the DNA I sent is contaminated."

"Send another sample." Jane really didn't understand why Maura was getting so upset.

The M.E. glared at her friend. "I didn't make a mistake. I didn't contaminate the samples." The doctor stared at the screen for a moment. "They are the same." She whispered to no one in particular.

The detective walked up behind the M.E. to peer at the monitor over her shoulder. "See. A simple mistake. Just send another sample. No big deal."

"There isn't anything wrong with the sample that I sent. Look here." Maura pointed at the screen. "See these shared markers, right here?"

"Yes, but I don't know what they mean." Jane responded.

"These are enough to draw a conclusion about the results."

Jane turned from the screen toward her friend. "What? Are you saying that you are related to the body on the table?"

Maura froze for a moment before turning to look at the body on the table. "He's my brother."

* * *

Both women had been stunned into silence by the revelation. Jane's first thought was to grab Maura's purse and get her out of the building. She knew her friend would need time and space to work through what she had just discovered. It was because of that decision they were both now seated on a bench in the park.

"He's a half-brother." Those were the first words Maura spoke after sitting down. "We share the same father."

"Are you going to tell your mom and dad?" She wasn't' sure it was the right question to ask, but it was the first one that popped into her head.

"No." Maura responded immediately. "I didn't even tell them about me searching for my biological parents in college."

"What did you find out?" The detective in her was permanently curious.

"Nothing. Private adoption. Sealed records. Dead ends. I may want to know my biological parents, but they didn't want to know me."

Jane was searching for the right thing to say when Maura spoke again. "Funny that he could manipulate technology and I can manipulate organic matter."

"Yeah, if this was a comic book you would be a great superhero team."

Maura narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Sorry."

"I wonder if he knew who our father was."

Jane didn't' have an answer to that question and remained silent. Her phone rang before she could change the subject. She was going to silence it until she saw it was Frost.

"Yeah?" She listened for a moment. "Alright. I'm on the way." She pressed the end button. "I've got to head back. Frost found something. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes. I'll head back, finish up for the day, then head home."

"That's sounds good. I'll come by later."

Maura smiled. "I'll have beer waiting."

* * *

Jane arrived at the bullpen at the same time as Korsak. He spoke first. "What did you find?"

"Most of this is identities, information from companies, financial records, etc." Frost gestured at the mountain of hardware and paperwork on the table. "This however is different." He lifted a portable disk drive from the pile. "It was heavily encrypted but I got in. It has financials, notes, writings, and pictures of one Collin Doyle. That's the name of our victim." Frost set the drive back down on the table. "I searched the system, but didn't' find anything on him."

Both Jane and Frost noticed Korsak go a little pale. "He wouldn't be." Korsak answered their unasked question. "Look for Patrick Doyle."

"Who?" Jane and Frost asked at the same time.

"Patty Doyle. Patty went into hiding and nobody knew what became of the kid. What everyone did know is that Collin was the key to drawing out Patty."

"Patty Doyle? The Patty Doyle? The necromancer?" Jane could feel panic in the back of her mind.

"That's right. Whitey Bulger's number two and lead enforcer. He would literally kill you, then go to work on you. One of the most feared figures in the underworld."

"Oh God!" Jane exclaimed.

* * *

Maura answered a knock on her office door. "Yes, officer?"

"Dr. Isles? This is . He has come to see his son."

Maura felt her heart hit the floor. The man standing in front of her was her biological father. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts. "Yes Mr. Selsi. Right this way." She raised her arm and gestured down the hall. Maura brought them to a stop in front of the viewing window. The blinds were already raised.

Mr. Selsi looked at the body for a moment before asking. "How did he die?"

"A massive cerebral hemorrhage." Maura mustered her best clinical voice.

"What caused it?"

Maura sighed. "He was stabbed in the temple with an ice pick."

"May I go in? Say my goodbyes?" The gentlemen asked.

"That's not protocol." Maura answered automatically.

"He's my son."

She was sure if it was anyone else, except maybe Jane, she would have said no, but should just couldn't in this case.

They both walked through the doors at the same time, but Maura stopped several paces away from the table. She watched as he approached his son and took hold of his hand.

That's when Collins eyes opened.

"What!?" Maura shouted in surprise.

"Who did this?" Mr. Selsi asked.

Maura felt power flood the room and Selsi's voice resonated with authority.

"WHO DID THIS?"

Maura's body finally overcame the shock as she closed the distance to the table. "Who are you? What are you doing?"

Selsi dropped Collins hand and turned to face her. "This is the only answer I have to give." With that he waved his hands in the air, producing a highly ornate dagger, and pulled the blade across his palm. The blood that appeared was not rich and red as it should have been, but black and sticky like tar. The dagger disappeared as quickly as it had come and he reached into his pocket to produce a handkerchief. He used it to cover the wound, allowing the stick substance to stain the cloth. After a few moments, he handed it to the M.E.

"Goodbye Maura." He turned and left the building.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Jane, Maura, Korsak, and Frost were in the unused conference room in the morgue. After Maura told everyone that her biological father had come to see his son, Jane explained to her who he was.

"My father is a killer?" Maura slumped into an empty chair.

"Maur?" Jane kneeled down next to her friend. "Maur?" She grabbed the blonde's hands.

"He introduced himself as Selsi, my name spelled backwards. He knew who I was. I've wanted to know all this time and it turns out he is a notorious underworld gangster. What if I'm like him? There have been studies…"

"No!" Jane said a little too loudly. "No. You are nothing like him."

"I'm surrounded by more death than he is."

"You help people, Maur. You are a good guy. You are one of the goodest guys I have ever met."

Maura looked at her friend. "Goodest isn't a word."

Jane laughed. "Really? That what you choose to focus on?"

"I hate to interrupt, but we have a problem here. " Korsak walked over to the two women.

"Bigger than my father being a killer?" Maura asked looking up.

"Yes. Patty Doyle doesn't walk into and then back out of BPD without people with power on the inside. We don't know who we can trust. Secondly, anyone that knows Maura is Patty's daughter will use her as bait to draw him out just like they did Collin."

"Only the four of us know that." Jane responded.

"It needs to stay that way." Korsak motioned between them. "We are the only people we can trust."

"What I don't understand is why risk it?" Frost interrupted. "What did he have to gain by coming here?"

Maura sobered at the question. "He talked to Collin's body. The eyes opened when he grabbed his hand, but that's it."

"That's it?" Jane was aghast. "Isn't that enough?"

"What did he say? Exactly?" Korsak ignored Jane's outburst.

Maura thought for a moment. "He asked 'Who did this?'"

"Crazy bastard." Korsak muttered. He noted everyone's confused face. "He's a necromancer. He can animate the dead. That's why the body moved. He was hoping to find some remnants of Collin's spirit to question. He must be desperate to try something like that. He would have had to be there within seconds of his death to even hope that would work."

"Alright." Jane started organizing her thoughts. "We have to change the way we've been looking at this. We need to look at Patty's enemies. Who's out? Who's alive? Who's active?"

"Time to start pulling files." Frost stated.

"I'm going to go over the body again. See if I missed anything."

"Maur, you don't have to do that."

Maura turned as she reached the door. "Yes. Yes I do."

* * *

Hours later the three detectives were huddled around a table going through the files.

"Half of Boston wants him dead." Jane exclaimed.

"He's a bad guy." Korsak sympathized.

Frost picked up his pad as it made a noise. He looked at the data pad for a second before cursing. "Damn it!"

"What?" Korsak asked.

"Someone has been poking around in the case files. Someone logged on from an external machine earlier today. Techs just noticed that the connection was from outside."

"Are Maura's blood test in there?" Jane rose from her chair.

"Yes." Frost answered.

"They would know that Maura is Collin's sister." Korsak stood as well.

"And that she is Doyle's daughter." Jane bolted from the room.

* * *

It had been forty minutes since the three detectives had returned from the empty morgue. They were all standing in the BRIC. Frost had failed to access any video from the morgue or loading dock. All the camera's had been disabled.

Jane had been pacing the room relentlessly the whole time. "I shouldn't' have left her alone, Vince. I shouldn't have left."

"She was in the morgue. No one saw this coming. You would have been taken as well or killed."

Jane stopped her pacing at the ringing of her phone. She looked at the screen. "It's a blocked number." She announced to her partners. She hit the answer button. "Whatever you want, I can get it."

"I'm sure you would detective, but I don't have my daughter."

* * *

 **Didn't see that coming did you?**


	11. Friends and Enemies

**My apologies for the long absence. The holidays were just so busy and so much fun, the writing sort of got left behind. I hope that you are still out there reading. I also hope that you holidays were as great as mine.**

 **Here is the next chapter. Sort of going out on a limb here, let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.**

* * *

"Doyle? What do you know?"

"I know that she was taken. I have my people looking for her right now. I want you to tell me if you find anything I can act on that you can't."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you are the one person that cares as much about my daughter as I do."

Jane closed her eyes as the statement sank in. He was right. She would align with the devil himself if it would get Maura back safely. "You have a deal."

"Thank you detective." The line went dead.

As she set the phone back on the desk, it occurred to her that making a deal with an underworld necromancer might be worse than any deal she could ever cut with Satan.

"Doyle? What did he say?" Vince asked.

"He doesn't have Maura, but he knows she is missing. He has people looking for her. He wants us to tell him if we find information that we can't act on."

Jane collapsed into a chair. She hadn't realized how badly she was hoping it would be Maura until she heard Doyle's voice.

The following hours were filled with alerting the chain of command and pulling in extra help. She was on the phone with members of the missing person's group when Korsak approached her desk. As she hung up the phone she looked up at the senior detective.

"Find her?" Jane did her best to hide the panic on her face.

"The Chief has decided to keep this quiet." Korsak took a step back to avoid some of the explosive temper that he was sure to come his way.

"WHAT!?" Jane launched herself from the chair. "Keep it quiet? The Chief Medical Examiner of the state has been kidnapped and they want to keep it quiet? What the hell, Korsak?"

"If this goes public we lose control of the situation." He began calmly.

"What control? Maura is missing, taken by God knows who. We don't have any control."

"Jane." Korsak tried again. "She was taken, not killed. Had they wanted to kill her, we would have found a body in the morgue. If we play this wrong, we could cost her her life. Right now, we wait for whoever this is to make their next move."

"Dammit!" Jane stormed from the bullpen.

"Where are you going?" Korsak shouted after her.

"The gym. To hit something." She yelled back as the elevator door closed.

"That went better than expected." The senior detective said to no one in particular as he headed to his desk.

Half an hour later, Jane still had not showed back up to her desk. He considered going to look for her, but didn't really feel like getting yelled at anymore. Instead, he walked over to the breakroom to refill his coffee cup.

"Vince!"

Korsak turned from the coffee machine to see who had called out.

"Sean. What are you…"

"Long time no see. You still play poker?"

Korsak immediately stopped talking. He had just seen the Homicide Captain at their weekly poker game two nights ago. He wasn't sure what was going on, but would let Cavanaugh take the lead.

"Yeah. Now and again." He answered.

"Give me a call some time. Group of us guys have a weekly game. Be nice to have you come."

As soon as Korsak reached out to shake the offered hand he felt paper scrape against his palm. He was instantly concerned by any information the Captain of the Homicide unit didn't feel comfortable sharing in the precinct. "I'll do that."

"Good to see you Vince." With that Cavanaugh left as quickly as he came.

Korsak waited till he had returned to his desk before opening the note in the palm of his hand.

Diner on corner. Forty minutes. Bring Detective Frost and Officer Frank Rizzoli. Don't tell Detective Rizzoli.

He balled the note in his fist. The bad feeling that receiving the note had caused in the pit of his stomach only worsened. He picked up the phone. He had to find Jane's brother.

Thirty five minutes later, Korsak and Frost entered the diner one block down from BPD. They found Captain Cavanaugh in a back booth staring at a full cup of coffee.

As they seated themselves, Sean spoke. "Where is Rizzoli?"

"He's on patrol. He's on his way."

As if on cue, Officer Rizzoli entered the door of the diner and made his way to the small group. As he seated himself next to the Captain, Vince voiced the thought on everyone's mind.

"What's going on Sean? What couldn't you talk about whatever this is at the station?"

"I want to be very clear here. This conversation never happened. I never talked to any of you. If it comes out we did talk, I will deny it, under oath if necessary. Understand?" he looked each man in the eye.

The three men nodded in agreement.

"My brother-in-law works for the governor's office. This morning, everyone working for or with that office was hit with a federal gag order." Seeing the perplexed look on the faces around him, he continued. "The reason for the gag order is because the Chief Medical Examiner for the State of Massachusetts is being investigated for evidence tampering, evidence destruction, perjury, and criminal conspiracy."

"What?" Frost blurted out.

"She is currently being held on a material witness warrant by the FBI." The Captain paused waiting for questions.

"The FBI has her?" Frankie asked.

Cavanaugh nodded his head. "Some Special Agent named Dean. He claims that she has been helping her father hide his crimes from inside. The gag order also names Detective Rizzoli as being a target of the investigation. That's why the gag order is in place so nothing leaks to the BPD."

"How they hell did they get a warrant?" Vince almost shouted.

"Six months back, a member of the Irish mob walked on a murder charge because of some shoddy work done in the corners office. The FBI used that as an example." The captain explained.

"Yeah." Frost answered. "Some tech cross contaminated blood samples from the scene. Cast doubt on the entire case. But, Dr. Isles fired the guy. Ran him completely out of the state. Crushed his entire career."

"Yeah, well, the victim in that case was the Goddaughter of one Judge John G. Spicer. He signed the warrant and the gag order. This Agent Dean has convinced him there was a cover-up."

"Son of a bitch." Vince cursed.

"Now, Detective Rizzoli is under investigation. She is most certainly being surveilled, hence the reason for the secret meeting." Cavanaugh looked around the table. "You guys have to make sure she doesn't do anything to get herself in trouble."

"Like what?" Frankie asked.

Vince covered his face with his hands. "Like have a phone call with Paddy Doyle about looking for the Doc and telling him she would keep him updated on the case."

"What!" Cavanaugh almost yelled.

Vince continued. "He called last night after we realized what had happened. Told Jane that he didn't do it, but he was looking into it. Offered to keep her informed of what he found out if she did the same."

"That is exactly the sort of thing that is going to play right into the FBI's hands. Phone calls like that make her look guilty." Cavanaugh needless pointed out.

"I knew the Agent Dean was an ass, but this seems a little excessive for revenge, even for him." Frost pointed out.

"I think revenge is just a bonus." Vince explained. "I think his real goal is Paddy. With the son being murdered, that brings him out of hiding. Now having the Doc, he can lure Paddy where he wants him to be so he can swoop in and arrest him. That would put him back in the win column with the FBI after the whole mess with Hoyt. Getting Paddy is the goal. Ruining Dr. Isles and Jane is just a bonus."

"Well you guys have to stop her from doing anything careless or rash." Cavanaugh motioned for Frankie to let him out. As he stood he turned to the three men again. "Remember. This conversation never happened."

"Right." They all replied and watched the Homicide Captain leave the diner.

Frankie slid back into the booth and looked at the two detectives across from him. "Alright. Who's going to tell Jane?"

All three men simply stared at one another each waiting to the other to volunteer.

* * *

As the men entered the bullpen, they found Jane back at her desk.

"You two go to the second conference room. I'll get Jane." Korsak pointed toward the empty room as he headed for the Jane's desk.

"Jane, can you come with me." Vince didn't even stop, simply turned on his heel and headed toward the conference room.

"Where have you been? Maura is missing and you vanish…"

"Jane! Just come with me, please."

Jane's anger didn't leave her voice. "Yeah, sure." She responded to the detectives retreating back.

Korsak stopped to let Jane enter the room before he did.

"Vince's what's up? You are starting to freak me out a little…." That's when Jane saw both Frost and Frankie in the conference room. "Oh God!"

It was the utter despair in Jane's voice that made Korsak realize the mistake they had just made. With Maura missing and a murderer at large, bringing Jane into an empty room with three of her closest friends would lead her to only one conclusion. He took a quick step forward, grabbing her elbow and helping her to a seat. "No Jane. Maura isn't dead. As far as we know she's perfectly healthy."

"What the hell Vince? You scared the crap out of me, I thought for certain…" She turned to look around the room. "What do you mean as far as 'we' know? What do 'we' know?" When each man simply exchanged glances with each other without speaking, Jane snapped. "Someone better start telling me what the hell is going on?"

"Maura wasn't taken by the person who killed her half-brother." Frost was the first to speak.

"Who…" She didn't even get to finish the question.

"Gabriel Dean. Gabriel Dean is holding her on a material witness warrant. He has convinced a federal judge that she is in league with Doyle and helping to cover up crimes committed by the Irish Mob. He used the example of the murder of that night club waitress as an example. The one where the tech contaminated the blood evidence." Vince filled in the blank spaces. "The real target is Doyle, but smearing the Doc and you is a pretty big bonus."

"Smear us?" Jane wasn't use to playing catch up.

"Yes." Frankie answered. "Apparently, the whole thing with Hoyt really hurt is career and ego. Nabbing Doyle puts him back on top at the agency and trashing you and Maura makes up for the perceived slight against him."

"Where is she?"

"We don't know. We aren't even supposed to know this much. The governor's office has been hit with a federal gag order. That's why the brass is keeping this quiet. They've been told it's a sensitive matter by the governor." Korsak completed.

Jane stood from her chair. "Then I will find Dean and beat her location out of him."

Frost jumped from his chair, beating her to the door, effectively blocking her exit. "You can't do that."

"The hell I can't."

Frost continued. "You are being watched. You phones are most definitely tapped. An action like that plays directly into Deans hands. She isn't being held hostage. Her life isn't in danger. This is, like it or not, a legal detainment of a witness in relation to a criminal investigation."

"More to the point," Frankie added. "With an unidentified killer on the loose, Maura is safer surrounded by Feds than she is out in the open."

"So we just let him hold her against her will? Are you out of you mind?" Jane was really starting to lose control of her temper. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from her friends. "He's using her as bait."

"To draw out Doyle, not the killer." Korsak pointed out. "He expects to come out of hiding to find his daughter, whom he believes to be held by a killer seeking revenge against him."

"Jane. Listen to reason." Frankie pleaded. "The best move for you is to find the killer. Work the case like you normally would. Find the person stalking Doyle and everything else will filter out."

* * *

Maura had come to in a non-descript apartment somewhere in Boston. She could see certain landmarks out the window, so she was still in the city. She didn't know how she had gotten here. The last thing she remembered was a bag being thrown over her head and a sharp pain in her neck. She could only assume that she had been injected with something.

When she had finally gotten her bearings, she discovered that she was lying in a bed in a rather comfortable looking bedroom. The shock she received by finding the bedroom door unlocked was quickly exceeded when she found FBI Agent Dean and two U.S. Marshals sitting in the living room of the apartment.

Her immediate anger at the situation she found herself in was tempered when one of the Marshals forcibly stopped her from leaving. It was at that time that Agent Dean sat her down, explaining why she was being held and the plan he had going forward.

Agent Dean's long winded, rather ridiculous explanation of her situation, caused so many questions to occur to her, she didn't know which one to ask first. Between the accusation that she was somehow helping her murdering criminal father and the idea she was being used as bait to not only catch him but somehow frame Jane for wrong doing, made her mind reel.

"Have I actually rendered the great Dr. Isles speechless?" Dean looked down at her sitting in the chair.

She ignored the taunt. "Do you really think this will work?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Dean leaned back the chair he had been sitting in. "We know that he came to BPD to see his deceased son. He even gave you a sample of his blood to test. If he was willing to do that for his deceased son, imagine what he would do for his missing, living daughter."

"How did you find out I was his daughter?"

"We have hooks into the BPD because of the joint task force. I've been keeping tabs on all your cases. Not attaching your little DNA test to the case made it stand out all the more. Imagine my curiosity at seeing a DNA test done by the Chief Medical Examiner, who is so thorough in everything she does, not having a single piece of documentation." Maura was disturbed by the smile that crossed his face as he made the statement.

Maura looked him straight in the eye as she made her next statement. "You are very much mistaken if you think Jane will break the law to get me."

Dean leaned forward in his seat. "You sure about that?"

* * *

Later, sitting in the bedroom of the apartment, Maura had to admit to herself that she wasn't sure that Jane wouldn't do something rash to try and free her. She could only imagine how the brunette was dealing with her disappearance.

She had spent the better part of the past hour trying to think of a way to contact Jane, or anyone for that matter, to let them know that she was alright. The apartment didn't have phone or internet and her cell phone was at the office.

With nothing else to do, she laid down on the bed. "Jane, please don't do anything rash." She said to the ceiling.

* * *

Jane hadn't done anything rash, but it wasn't because she didn't want to. Since giving her the news of what had happened to Maura, one of the three stooges, as she had begun referring to Vince, Frost, and her brother in her mind, was always right next to her.

At this moment, Vince had babysitting duties, while they went over the victim's car in the BPD impound.

"I don't even know what we are looking for, Vince." Jane's frustration was evident in her voice.

Korsak looked at the detective. "We will know it when we see it." What he wanted to say was, he really didn't care if they found anything at all. His main goal was to keep Jane busy and out of trouble. If that meant they wasted hours poring over the car without finding anything, so be it.

Jane crawled out of the backseat and climbed into the driver's seat. She looked through the center console, glove box, and cup holders. Out of habit she pulled down the sun visor.

"Vince! Look at this."

"What you got?" Vince exited the back seat has well, climbing into the passenger's seat.

"It's an aftermarket road assist." She looked at Korsak. "This car rolled into the car in front of it, right? Supposedly it happened at the time of death?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Then let's see if there is a recording of the accident." Jane pressed the button.

A voice instantly filled the car. "American Road Assistance Network. How may I help you?"

"Yes. This is Detective Jane Rizzoli with Boston Police Department. Do you have a record of a collision for this vehicle from two nights ago?"

"One moment please." The voice disappeared for a moment. "Yes. A collision was registered two nights ago, but the driver said it was a mistake."

"The driver? Do you have a recording of that conversation?"

"Yes we do, but policy states we must have a warrant to turn over recordings."

"Thanks you." Jane growled.

Korsak began getting out of the car. "I know just the judge to go to for that warrant." He began walking for the stairs when he turned back to see Jane still sitting in the car. "Come on!"

"I'm good." Jane responded.

"I know you aren't stupid, Jane. You have noticed you are being baby sat. Now, get your butt out of the car and come on."

Jane got out and slammed the door. "I don't know what you think I'm going to do."

"Specifically? Go to Doyle and tell him that his daughter is being held by the FBI in order to lure him out. Or worse, actually help the man spring Maura. It has even occurred to me that you might talk to your werewolf friend. The last thing we need are the wolves getting involved in this."

Jane had the decency to look contrite at Korsak's accusations. She had considered all of those options.

The senior detective rubbed in face with both hands. When next he spoke, his voice was much softer. "Look, the only way to fix this is to work the case. We find the killer. Finding the killer sends Doyle back underground. Once that's done, we clear the Doc of these ridiculous allegations, then you can punch Dean in the face."

A smile crossed Jane's face. "You promise I get to punch Dean?"

"Scout's honor." Korsak held up his hand.

* * *

Several hours later, Korsak sat on a stool in a bar in the South Boston neighborhood he grew up in. He didn't even look when the stool beside him was occupied.

"Took you long enough." Korsak grunted into his mug.

"Well, being a one of the F.B.I.'s most wanted, tends to make a person careful, especially when invited to a meeting with a member of Boston's Special Projects. This better be good." The visitor looked straight ahead as he spoke.

"Didn't seem to stop you from entering BPD. Pretty ballsy for FBI's most wanted."

"I didn't have anybody looking for me then. Besides I had to see my boy."

"And Maura?"

"And Maura." The man ordered a beer from the bartender. "So, why am I here? What is so important to risk this?"

"First things first. I tell you this on one condition. You don't contact Jane again. Period. She's under investigation by the Feds."

"For what?"

"Helping your criminal ass."

"Fine. I stay away from the detective."

"The FBI has Maura. They are holding her as a material witness. In reality they are accusing her of covering up your crimes as Chief Medical Examiner. An agent with a grudge against Jane is using her to pull you out of hiding."

"Who?"

"So you can kill him? Not hardly. Lay low. We are handling the Feds."

"What about the person who killed my son?"

"We have some leads we are running down."

"I won't let my daughter end up like my boy."

Korsak stood from his stool. "If we can't handle it, I'll will let you know." The detective turned and left the building without ever looking back.


	12. Helping Hands

**I'm sorry this took so long to get out. My thanks to everyone that is still reading. I hope you are still enjoying the story. Please leave a comment to let me know how things are going.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.**

* * *

Jane walked into her apartment, closing the door behind her. She secured the extra locks she installed since her run in with Hoyt.

"Please don't scream."

Jane whirled at the voice, pulling her pistol from its holster as she turned. It took her less than a second to identify the speaker.

"Dammit Matt." She forcefully shoved her sidearm back into her holster. "What the hell are you doing here? Why did you break into my apartment? I could have shot you."

"Well, I didn't think that you would want the two agents parked across the street to see a werewolf loitering outside your place."

Jane glanced out her window. She had noticed the surveillance as soon as she had turned onto her street. "I still could have shot you."

"As long as you aren't carrying silver bullets, I would have been fine."

"I'm part of special projects, Matt. We always carry silver. And wood and incendiary bullets. You never know what you might run into."

"Point taken."

"Well, when you leave, you can go out the front door. I don't have anything to hide from the Feds, especially my friends. Would you like a beer?" Jane left the window, moving across her apartment toward the kitchen.

"Yes, please."

"So, why did you break into my apartment?"

"Grandpa knows what's happening here. He says we can get involved. He will even send up some of my cousins if necessary. The only catch is that you have to say it's OK."

Jane set the two beers she had just retrieved from her refrigerator down on the counter. With Matt's help, she could have Maura home by morning. The Feds would be angry, but they wouldn't cross the pack. Not over this. All she had to do was say yes. That's when she heard Korsak's voice in the back of her mind, telling her all the things she didn't want to think about. The fact that there was still a killer out there. That Maura would still be under investigation. That she, herself, would most likely be arrested for her part in releasing Maura from FBI custody. The affect it would have on her career and more importantly the affects it would have on her friendship with Maura. The affects would be all bad.

Jane closed her eyes. "No."

"What?" It was clear that Matt thought he had heard her wrong.

"No. While I'm am so very tempted to say yes, it would only make things worse. This is one of those times where I'm going to have to play by the rules."

"Grandpa said you would say that, but I told him there was no way." Matt just shook his head. "The offer stands if you change your mind." He headed for the door. As he reached for the doorknob, he turned to Jane. "If you need anything, and I mean anything, let me know."

"Will do." Just before the door shut, a thought occurred to Jane. "Why? I know we are friends and you and Maura are friends, but why would your Grandfather put the whole pack against the Federal Government?"

Matt just smiled. "We know a thing or two about being used by the powers that be. Grandpa won't tolerate it happening to good people." With that, the door closed with a quiet click.

Jane should have known. The wolves had been soldiers, guards, messengers, and entertainment for any number of groups throughout history, not always willingly. They would definitely understand the situation that both Jane and Maura were in.

* * *

Maura sat in a chair in the bedroom of the apartment reading a medical journal, trying not to think about her situation. She had only had one more conversation with agent Gabriel. It had been as unpleasant as the first. She was certain that he was suffering some sort of psychological break. During their conversation she had asked questions to try and understand what was causing him to act this way. Apparently she hadn't been quite as subtle about what she was up to as she had thought. He had realized what she was implying with her actions and flown into a rage. He had jumped from the chair he had been sitting in, screaming and shouting, not all of it understandable.

When he stormed from the apartment, the Marshals apologized for everything, but insisted there was little they could do with a signed papers from a Federal Judge. She understood they were just doing their jobs. They had been nice enough to get her several current medical journals to read, which was how she was passing her time.

"Please don't scream."

Maura dropped her journal into her lap and looked around the room. She knew she was under quite a bit a stress, but she didn't think she was to the point of having a nervous breakdown.

"But I am hearing voices." She said aloud.

"No you aren't. Please don't scream."

Maura still wasn't sure what was going on, but decided to find out where the situation would lead.

"Alright. I won't scream."

"Good."

There was a small flash of light in front of Maura's face, that while starling, did not frighten her. From the light appeared a six inch female figure. She had thin features, with long wavy red hair, and ears that ended in a point. She was flying, held aloft by four transparent wings beating quickly behind her.

"Hello Duchess." The small creature bowed while still maintaining flight.

"You are from the court?" Maura asked in surprise.

"Yes. My name is Lillian. Princess Illwenyn is concerned and wanted to check on your wellbeing. After finding your location, sneaking in was easy. The Sidthe have eyes and ears everywhere. These are not the Hatters after all."

Maura couldn't help but wonder how such a soft, rich voice could come from such a small person. "You are a sprite?"

Lillian smiled. "Yes, Duchess."

"Please call me Maura."

"Court protocol dictates that a lady of the court should be addressed by her title. My lady wishes to know if you are well? She is concerned about your disappearance and the conditions you are being held under."

Maura never understood the Sidthe's need to stand on protocol and formality "We aren't in the court right now, are we?"

Lilian answered with a mischievous smile. "No, Maura, we are not."

"Tell the ambassador that all things considered, I am well. The charges against me are false and that I am being treated well by the Marshals standing guard."

"And the FBI agent Gabriel Dean?"

"Your lady is very well informed." Maura commented.

"She likes to know what is going on. She also doesn't like those she respects being treated poorly."

"Respects? I can't imagine I've had more than two conversations with her." Maura stated absent mindedly.

"Three conversation actually. Your actions show you to be a person of impeccable character. Also, my lady considers you a kindred spirit in your dislike of the trappings of power and formality. What can my lady do for you?"

Maura was taken aback by the question and had no ready answer. "I'm not sure there is anything…" The thought hit her like a lightning bolt. "Can you get a message to someone for me?"

"Easily."

"Tell Detective Jane Rizzoli of BPD Special Projects that I'm as well as can be expected and not to do anything rash."

"Tell Dame Rizzoli not to be rash?" Lilian looked perplexed. "Do you think it will help?"

Maura couldn't help but laugh. "I see her reputation proceeds her. Yes. If she knows that I'm not in immediate danger and being treated well, I believe it will."

"As you wish." Lilian held out her palm and a small walnut appeared. "Take this. If you have need of me, crush it in your hand, and I will come."

"One other thing, don't tell Jane where I am. If she knows, she will definitely do something."

"As you wish."

"Thank you Lilian and thank the Ambassador as well."

Lilian bowed again and in the same flash of light in which she appeared, vanished.

Maura shook her head at the interaction, wondering of the chain of events that had lead her here. After a moment she picked up her journal and continued reading.

* * *

Jane awoke the next morning to an unknown noise. She instinctively reached over and pulled her service pistol from the drawer.

"Please don't scream…or shoot." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Jane climbed from her bed and began a search of her apartment.

"A friend." The voice answered.

"A friend?" Jane's tone of voice clearly showed she didn't believe it. "Friend's don't sneak into other friend's home while they are sleeping."

"I didn't want to scare you."

"You aren't doing a very good job."

"Please don't shoot." With that a small spark of light revealed the tiny sprite.

"HOLY CRAP!" Jane yelled.

"Hello. My name is Lillian. I represent her highness the Princess Illwenyn and I bring a message from Duchess Isles."

"Maura? You have a message from Maura? How is she? Is she OK? Where is she? What did she say?" Jane's questions toppled out on top of one another.

"She ask that you not do anything rash. She is safe and the Marshalls guarding her are treating her well. She has had little contact with Agent Gabriel Dean. She ask that you let the system do its work."

After hearing that Maura was alright, the detective part of Jane's brain caught up. "Who is Princess Illwenyn? I know I should know the name, but I'm drawing a blank."

"She is the Sidthe ambassador to the court. She found where the Duchess was being held and sent me to check on her. In turn, the Duchess asked me to give this message to you."

"Where is she?" There was no way Jane was going to let Maura rot wherever she was now that she knew her location.

"She asked that I not tell you."

"What!?" Jane yelled.

"She was sure you would do something reckless if you knew and asked that I not tell you."

Jane ran her hands through her hair, growling in frustration. "MAURA! REALLY?"

"Are you alright?" Lillian asked.

"No! She is the most pig headed, stubborn, know it all in the history of the world." Jane felt like throwing something across the room.

"It seems that her decision was a wise one then."

Jane just glared at the sprite. "Is that it? She's fine and don't do anything rash?" She wasn't sure what else she was hoping for.

"Yes."

Jane suddenly deflated. "Thank you. It's good to know that she's alright, relatively speaking." A thought occurred to her. "Are you going to see her again?"

"I can if my lady wishes."

"Tell her we are still working the case. We might have a lead as to who the killer is."

"I shall." With that the sprite disappeared back into her flash of light.

* * *

Jane entered the bullpen feeling better than she had in days and apparently it showed.

"What's up?" Korsak immediately asked upon seeing her face.

"I got a message from Maura. She's doing as well as can be expected and is no immediate danger."

Frost practically leapt from his desk. "What? How?"

"You aren't going to believe this, but a sprite appeared in my bedroom this morning with a message from her. I thought I was hallucinating."

Korsak asked the obvious question "Where is she?"

Jane's brow furrowed in frustration. "She told the Sidthe not to tell me. She's afraid I will do something" Jane made air quotes with her fingers. "rash."

Both Vince and Frost let out barks of laughter that they quickly muffled after glares from the female detective.

"She knows you so well." Frost said, returning to his desk.

"Shut it." Jane responded as she sat down. "Huh?"

"What?" Frost asked.

"What what?" Jane responded.

"You just did the questioning 'huh' while staring off into space. Obviously something just occurred to you."

"Yeah. I just realized that the only major group I haven't been contacted by is the Vampires."

Korsak shook himself from a chill. "Let's hope you don't."

"How can you hold a grudge for something that happened over 700 years ago?" Frost turned to the senior detective.

"It's not a grudge. It just bothers me that they used to prey on humans. I don't understand how that doesn't bother everyone. You know they still feed on human blood, right?"

Jane nodded her head. "Yes, yes. But, those people volunteer and they aren't killed. They aren't even hurt, actually."

"Says you. Being drained by a vampire causes a euphoric state not unlike drug use. It's an addiction."

"It's their choice." Frost pointed out. "You need to get into the 21st century and stop living in the 15th."

"Has it ever occurred to the two of you that there are vampires alive today from the 15th century, that know exactly what it feels like to hunt and kill humans and those are the same ones enforcing the current rules?" Korsak first looked Jane in the eyes before turning and doing the same to Frost, making sure his statement sunk in.

"Vince, one major catastrophe at a time. Right now we have to find a killer, save Maura, and clear her name." Jane tried to refocus everyone. "We can worry about the past crime of the Vampires later.

"And your name." Frost added.

"My name?" She questioned.

"We have to clear your name as well. You are under investigation." Frost pointed out.

"And my name." She turned to Korsak. "Where are we on the warrant for the road side assistance?"

"Got the Judge processing it right now. Everything should be read by lunch."

"Excellent. The sooner we catch this guy, the sooner we can bring Maura home."

* * *

Several hours later an outburst from Frost's desk caught the two older detectives' attention.

"What?" Vince ask.

"I got a match on the voice from road assist."

"A match to what?" Jane wondered.

"We assumed that it was a member of the mob looking for revenge against Doyle. I compared the voice to all the recordings on local, state, and federal wire taps, interrogations, and court testimony."

"Who did you get?" Vince walked around to look over Frost shoulder.

"Thomas O'Rourke." Frost pointed at the screen.

"Damn." Vince muttered.

"Who's Thomas O'Rourke?" Jane asked.

The elder detective looked Jane in the eye. "A lot worse than Paddy Doyle."

* * *

Hours later, Boston Special Project Detective Vince Korsak sat in a bar in south Boston watching Sports Center and not drinking the beer he had ordered forty minutes previously. He had been questioning this decision since he made it. As a cop, he knew what he was doing was highly illegal. As a man and more importantly a friend, he knew this was the only way to end things permanently and insure Maura's safety. He knew that Jane would make the same choice, but he wasn't so sure the Doc would see things the same way. She saw things pretty black and white, where as he viewed this as a mostly grey area.

His internal musing were interrupted by another patron taking a seat next to him. "I have to admit, I was surprised to get your call. What did you find that Mr. Law and Order couldn't deal with?"

Korsak reached forward, grabbed the full glass of beer and downed it in one pull. Setting the mug back on the counter, he answered the question. "Thomas O'Rourke."

Paddy Doyle just nodded his head slowly. "I see. Mean piece of work, that one."

Vince turned to look the necromancer in the face. "Piece of work? He has a demon where his soul used to be. Who have you been making deals with Doyle?"

"How do you know about the demon, Vince? As for who I deal with, that is none of your business detective."

"It is when your stupidity comes back on my friends. I'm giving you this information so you can fix your mess."

Doyle stood from the bar. "Watch who you are talking to Korsak. I knew you in the old days, but you are still a cop, and I will put you down like any other cop. Might even turn you into a pet."

Vince stood as well. "You do that Doyle. You do that and watch Rizzoli and your daughter burn your little empire to the ground." Vince headed for the door.

"See you around detective." Doyle called after him.

"Don't bet on it." Korsak answered just before the door shut behind him.

* * *

Jane awoke to her phone ringing. She grabbed it in disgust from the bedside table. She had been enjoying the first nightmare free night since Maura had gone missing. She glanced at the caller id before hitting the accept button.

"This better be good, Vince."

"You are going to want to see this."

Jane's blood ran cold. "It's not…"

"No. She's still being held by the marshals. This is actually good news."

"Where are you?"

"I'll text you the address."

Given the early morning hour, even with a shower, it only took Jane forty minutes to reach her destination. Both Frost and Korsak met her as she climbed out of her cruiser.

"What's up?"

"Our case is solved." Frost turned and began walking toward a warehouse. As they walked through the large doors she immediately noticed the body in the chair under a lone light. The skin was shriveled and pale. The eyes were sunken so far into the sockets that the head look like just a skull.

"Is that…"

"Thomas O'Rourke? Yes it is." Vince finished. "The condition of the body suggest that a necromancer toyed with him near death." The senior detective held out an evidence bag. "This was found attached to him."

Jane took the bag, examining the picture inside. "That's Maura, as a child."

"And the man holding her is Paddy Doyle."

Jane handed back the bag. "You said attached?"

"With this." Frost held up another bad containing an ice pick. "Doyle signature weapon."

"Hell of a message." Jane looked at the body one last time.

"Don't mess with my family." Vince nodded his head in agreement.

Jane turned and walked out of the building, followed by Frost and Korsak. "Now that the danger has passed, we focus on getting Maura back."

"Right." Both detectives responded in unison.

* * *

Maura let out a squeak as Lillian blinked into existence. The sound brought the marshals bursting into the room.

"Sorry. Sorry. I just got startled. I saw something." Maura cursed herself for not being able to lie. Jane would have such an easier time with this. The two Marshals didn't look convinced, but they left the room after a perfunctory search.

"Sorry, Duchess." Lillian said as she came from her hiding place behind the bed. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Is everything alright?" Maura was worried about what had brought the sprite back.

"The person who killed your brother and was threating you is dead."

"Dead? What happened?" Maura hoped that Jane hadn't had to kill anyone.

"We was found dead with an ice pick stuck through his chest. A picture of you and the necromancer were found as well. The threat to you is over."

"That's good news, but it doesn't really help my current situation." Maura gestured around the room.

"That is being dealt with, but the Princess thought it was important that you know."

"Thank you." Maura was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice the sprite's flash of light as she disappeared.


	13. Interventions

"That bitch!"

Even the Marshals jumped as the door flew open. Agent Gabriel Dean strode through the door, making a bee line toward Maura, who was sitting in a chair in the main room.

"He's dead." Dean bent down over Maura, putting his face inches from hers. "The man hunting you is dead. Paddy Doyle killed him last night. He came out of hiding, killed the man hunting you and him, and then disappeared again. I know Rizzoli is somehow involved in this." Dean stood and began pacing the room. "Now I've missed the chance to capture Doyle." He turned to face the doctor again. "It's fine though. I may have missed Doyle, but I've got her. Helping a convicted murder. A known underworld figure. I'm not only going to end her career, I'll see her behind bars."

The Marshal's rose from their seated positions concerned about the FBI agent's erratic behavior.

"There is no way Jane helped Paddy Doyle. As an officer of the law it goes again everything she believes. To think otherwise would be irrational bordering on insane." Maura didn't move from her seat but did look Dean directly in the eyes.

The agent whirled, charging toward the sitting woman. He brought his arm back, hand closed into a fist as he approached. The marshal closest to Maura stepped forward grabbing the cocked arm while simultaneously sweeping the agents legs out from underneath him. Dean landed face first on the floor with his arms pinned behind his back. The marshal kneeled over him using his body weight to keep him down.

"What the hell?" Dean growled.

"We are here to insure the doctor's safety, even from you."

"I'll have your badge for this." Dean sputtered into the carpet.

"You don't have the juice to take my badge." The marshal replied calmly. He carefully removed Dean's gun from its holster and passed it to his partner. The second marshal removed the magazine and ejected the loaded round from the chamber. The marshal holding Dean continued to speak calmly. "Now, I'm going to release you. You are going to stand up slowly and leave. Understood?"

Dean nodded his head in understanding but didn't say anything.

The marshal stood slowly preparing himself for another outburst. Dean raised himself from the floor straightening his shirt and coat as he stood.

"This isn't over." He glared at everyone in the room.

"It is for now." The marshal holding Dean's weapon responded. He held it out to Dean. "I'll be keeping the bullets."

Dean stormed from the apartment without another word. The marshal who had wrestled with him pulled out his phone. His partner looked at him quizzically.

"Calling the district supervisor?"

He shook his head. "Regional. She has got to be able to pull the plug on this ridiculousness." As someone picked up on the other end, he walked from the room and into the kitchen.

Now alone with Maura the second marshal turned to her. "Sorry about that. All of this really. Its common knowledge that Dean is cracked, but he has friends and knows how to work the system."

Maura was rather shocked by the admission but recovered quickly. "Thank you for stepping in."

"Not a problem." The marshal reached into his pocket retrieving his phone. "Is there anyone you would like to call?"

* * *

With the case solved and sole suspect dead Jane was focused on figuring out how to end the investigation against Maura. With Doyle back underground she wasn't sure how Dean would react realizing his plan had failed. It was possible he could continue to try run the investigation again Maura. It was also possible that he could do something rash or stupid or both. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't consciously hear her phone ring. She picked it up out of reflex and answered from habit.

"Rizzoli."

"Jane!"

Jane Rizzoli, the consummate professional, the cop's cop dropped her phone in shock. A series of colorful yet very descriptive expletives escaped her mouth as she retrieved the phone from the floor.

"Maura? Are you all right? Did you escape? Are you OK? Where are you? Are you hurt?"

Several heads turned at the detective's outburst.

"What?" Korsak shouted.

Jane shushed everyone nearby.

"I'm fine." Maura answered.

Jane felt the tension that had been in her shoulders for days finally loosening a little.

"Where are you calling from?" Jane finally got out a coherent question.

"One of the marshal's gave me his phone to use."

All of Jane's antennas went up. "Why? Why now?"

"Well, agent Dean attacked me…"

Jane jumped from her chair. "He what? I'll kill him."

Maura rolled her eyes at herself. How could she have been so careless? Jane was already upset and she said the worst thing possible.

"He didn't do anything Jane. The nice marshal stopped him."

The line when quiet for a moment and Jane thought she might have lost her friend.

"Maura?"

"Jane, the marshal would like to speak to you."

Jane heard the ruffle of the phone changing hands.

"Detective Rizzoli? This is U.S. Marshal Don Mathers."

The marshal was quiet as he let everything sink in.

"Wait. You are Marshal Mathers? You're kidding?"

"You have no idea how much I wish I was. Look Detective, we are in a tight spot here. Everyone knows Dean is off his nut on this thing, but with a federal court order, there isn't a lot we can do. We just got off the phone with our supervisor looking for a way out."

"What sort of way out?"

"We want to put the doctor into protective custody with the BPD."

"I'll have my Captain contact you immediately."

* * *

"What's is taking so long." Jane was still pacing the bull pen.

"Will you calm down? Korsak and Frost are handling the transfer."

The detective whirled on her brother. "They should have been done by now."

Frankie had been trying to keep her calm for over an hour. Without much success. "You know they are just making sure everything is done officially and correctly. While not technically violating a federal order, it is skirting close to the line."

"All the more reason to be quick about it. If Dean or someone gets wind of what we are up too, the whole thing falls apart." Jane shot back.

"What falls apart?"

The brunette detective whirled as the voice. "Maura!" Jane streaked across the room embracing her friend in a crushing hug.

"Ow!" Maura exclaimed.

Jane sheepishly took a step back from her friend. "Sorry about that."

"It's good to see you too." She smiled at her friend.

"Maura." Frankie walked over and embraced the doctor in a bear hug. "How are you?"

"Really, all things considered, I'm doing very well. The marshal's were very professional."

"I hate to break up this party, but we do still have a problem here." Korsak interrupted.

Maura immediately refocused on the situation at hand. "I'm still the material witness in a federal prosecution."

"Well, there I have a bit of good news." Frost looked up from his data pad. "The marshal regional supervisor has contacted the judge that signed the order. The witness summons has been withdrawn. The judge isn't pleased, but realizes the he was misled. That also means that the protective order is no longer in place." Frost looked around the bullpen waiting for some sort of reaction to his statement.

"Well, you can guarantee that Dean knows this has happened as well." The brunette responded.

"Then it's over, right?" Frankie asked. "The investigation is closed, the killer is dead, and the court order is lifted."

"Who is dead? Agent Dean was ranting about something but he was acting so strange I really didn't catch it all." Maura questioned.

"Paddy Doyle beat us to the person who killed your half-brother. We found his body not twenty four hours ago." Korsak explained.

"That explains Agent Dean's reaction. With the threat to me removed, Doyle went back underground. He missed his chance to get him."

"That also means he missed his chance to get you and Jane." Frost pointed out.

"The question is what is Dean going to do next?" Jane voiced.

"His behavior is getting more and more erratic. The way he acted toward me shows that he is spiraling into violence." Maura looked around the room. "And he is fixated on Jane and I."

* * *

Agent Dean threw his phone across the room watching the device shatter as it hit the wall. While officially ongoing, with the protection order and witness warrant withdrawn the investigation was over. Not only was the investigation over, so was his career. Oh, they couldn't fire him or prosecute him, he was too well connected for that. He would never advance beyond where he was now. He would be shuffled off to some field office in the middle of a cow pasture somewhere investigating gremlins. He hated gremlins.

He took a moment to compose himself. Surely there was some way to salvage this situation. He knew that Rizzoli had tipped off Doyle. If he could figure out how then he could get things back on track.

"She wouldn't be dumb enough to leave around evidence." He muttered to himself. "But there has to be some small trace of how she contacted him. If it exist it has to be at her apartment." Without another word, he left his hotel room."

* * *

Jane, Maura, Korsak, Frost, and Frankie all sat around Maura's dining room table. Korsak pushed the end button on his pone and set it down on the table. "That was the uniforms watching Dean's place. He's not there. They asked around. It appears he left a little over and hour ago according to the staff."

"Where would he go?" Frost asked.

"Here." Maura offered. "He's still focused on me."

"If that were true he would have been here already." Jane responded.

"Alright. If Maura's not the target, that leaves you." Frankie pointed out.

"He's not here." Jane reiterated.

"He doesn't know you are here Jane." Frankie snapped back.

The three detectives all exchanged looks of stunned silence.

"My place?" Jane finally asked.

Everyone headed for Maura's front door.

* * *

Dean stood outside Rizzoli's apartment for half an hour waiting to see if she would show up. After satisfying himself that it was empty he entered the building making his way to her front door.

It took him no time at all to pick the locks Jane had installed after her run in with Hoyt. He checked the hallway one last time before slowly entering the apartment. He shut the door quietly behind him giving his eyes time to adjust to the darkness. As the room came into focus he began looking for the switch on the wall. As the light blinked to life he jumped at the voice behind him.

"Grandpa said you would come after Jane first. I thought for certain it would be Maura."

"Who are you?" Dean pulled his gun from his holster.

"Me? I'm a friend. A friend who doesn't like seeing people he cares about bothered by an unscrupulous asshole like yourself." Matt stood from the sofa walking toward the agent.

"I'm a federal agent. Stop or I will kill you."

"You're a disgraced federal officer who just broke into the apartment of a decorated Boston Special Projects Detective. Why are you here, agent?"

Dean was instantly at a loss. He hadn't planned for someone catching him. He was looking for evidence to implicate Rizzoli with working with Doyle. Failing that he was going to plant it.

Matt took another step toward Dean. "Can't come up with a lie fast enough."

"I will shoot you!" Dean screamed.

"You do that. That makes what I do to you next self-defense."

Dean fired his weapon twice into Matt's chest. The werewolf watched the horror in the agent's eyes as the two holes began to rapidly heal.

"Should have used silver." Matt lunged at Dean.

* * *

Jane led the group up the stairs to her apartment. As she put her key into the first dead bolt she could tell it was undone. She reached down to her holster and retrieved her sidearm. The others mimicked her action. She held up three fingers slowly counting down. As she lowered the last finger she threw the door open and rushed into her apartment.

"Ah, Lady Jane. So nice to see you. And Duchess. It's so nice to see you out and about after the recent unpleasantness."

Maura recovered first. "Ambassador Thye. I have to say we are all quite surprised to see you here."

"Yes. I imagine you are."

Jane returned her firearm to her holster. She cast a glace around the room seeing if there was anyone else or if anything was out of place. "What are you doing here ambassador?" She finally asked.

Thye picked a pot up off the stove. "Would you like some tea?"

"You have tea?" Both Maura and Frankie asked together staring at Jane.

Jane growled at them. "No I don't. Ambassador could you please tell…"

"I'm here to assure you personally that you will have no further problems from Agent Gabriel Dean."

"How can you…" Once again Jane was cut off. This time by Maura.

"Thank you for this news Ambassador. The help you've offered during this trying time is most appreciated."

Jane glared at her friend but said nothing.

The ambassador took no notice of it. "It's nothing. One can't have rogue officials running around outside the boundaries of the law. Especially threating to harm upstanding public servants as yourselves."

"What exactly happened to Agent Dean?" Frost asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Apparently, having failed in his original plot, Agent Dean traveled to this very location attempting to enter by force. The alpha's nephew, Matthew I believe is his name, was stopping by to visit and interrupted his attempt. Words were exchanged and an unfortunate incident occurred."

"Unfortunate incident?" Jane ran her hands through her hair as she asked the question.

"For Agent Dean, yes. Matthew is fine. Such a charming young man." The ambassador continued to sip her tea.

Jane balked. "Ambassador, I appreciate everything you've done, but as an officer of the law, I can't allow vigilante actions to…"

"Come now." The ambassador showed her most innocent face. "Do you really think that is what happened? Some sort of retaliatory assassination? It that what you think of us?" She appeared hurt.

"Uh…" That's exactly what Jane thought but through an act of shear will managed not to say it out loud.

The ambassador shook her head dismissively. "Agent Dean attacked Matthew. Shot him actually. Lead bullets fortunately. Matthew was forced to defend himself. After subduing Dean, he took him into custody."

"Into custody?" Korsak questioned.

"Yes. It's not widely known, but the wolves have been deputized federal agents since the country's founding. It was done so they could deal with threats and problems that challenged normal authorities."

"Wow! That's so cool." Frankie exclaimed receiving glares from the group. "What? It is." He defended himself.

"So calm yourself detective. After he is released from the hospital, Mr. Dean will be spending quite a bit of time in the prison system." The ambassador poured herself another cup of tea, taking a sip. "I do love a cup of good tea. So you see detective, everything is legal and completely above board. There is nothing for you to worry about."

Jane was about to explain the large number of things to worry about with the situation when Maura started talking.

"Thank you very much Ambassador."

"Don't thank me. Thank the pack. They did the heavy lifting. I just delivered the good news." The ambassador set down her cup. "Well, I don't want to over stay my welcome, plus I'm late for a meeting with the members of the high council. Do have a pleasant day." With that the Sidthe Ambassador breezed from the room quietly shutting the door behind her.

Jane stared blankly at the door. "What the hell just happened?"

"It's over and you won." Frost answered.

"But…" She began.

"Take the win Jane." Korsak stated.

"Yes." Maura agreed picking up a poured tea from the counter. "What Vince said."


End file.
